


вечна только любовь

by rfeyra



Series: плач ярославны по альянсу [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, KotFET Timeline, Light Side Sith Inquisitor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfeyra/pseuds/rfeyra
Summary: Безобразный сахарный флафф с романтикой и сиропом о великой взаимной любви Терона Шана и его зазнобы. Тексты содержат только нежность, трепетную заботу и постельные сцены.Минимум сюжета для антуража, и тот появится в пятой части.





	1. панацея от всех бед

**Author's Note:**

> Почитать про дарта пряничка побольше можно в цикле «плач ярославны по альянсу».

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — сразу после девятой главы KotFE: только что построили базу на Одессене, действие происходит там же. Терон плохо спит и все еще немного переживает, возобновляя отношения.
> 
> Бонусом Лана, не чуждая дружеской заботе.

✴ ✴ ✴

 

С каждым днем, проведенным за непрерывной работой во все расширяющемся Альянсе, Терон забывал, насколько Одессен красивая планета.

С тех пор, как он впервые побывал там, крайне осторожно разведав обстановку, он не бросил и пары взглядов на протянувшиеся до горизонта леса. Просто не было времени.

Желающих примкнуть к силе, обещавшей всей галактике свергнуть Арканна и развеять тень Вечной империи, было навалом: пропаганда работала, и почти ежедневно на Одессен прибывали все новые люди и ксеносы. Всем им предстояло пройти проверку, как и их транспорту. Они не заселялись на уже существующую базу, и хотя расширять уходящие глубоко в каменную твердь искусственные пещеры не составляло труда с таким количеством новых рекрутов, уровень защищенности этой базы, а особенно безопасности Альянса как такового, Терон оценил бы как минусовой.

Это не было проблемой — они знали, что будет сложно первое время. Амбиции, которые привели его и Лану в это насыщенное событиями «здесь и сейчас», были гораздо важнее сиюминутного комфорта. И сна. Их цель едва проступила на горизонте за невидимым изнутри базы изумрудным полотном исполинских крон: чем больше неизвестных переменных просочится в это нехитрое уравнение, чем больше ошибок они допустят — тем быстрее Арканн и его Вечный флот сметут зеленый шарик Одессена с галактической карты.

Сколько бы взволнованных взглядов Лана ни бросала на него через стол, работа все равно требовала быть выполненной. Как будто он сумел бы спать, зная, что любой из новоприбывших может оказаться вражеским шпионом. Никому из Альянса Терон не доверял настолько, чтобы делегировать проверку безопасности, а следовательно он утопал в океане имен, должностей и баз данных, местами зашифрованных и неполных.

Он как раз изучал досье бывших республиканских солдат, прилетевших на Одессен накануне, когда датапад бесцеремонно выхватили из его рук. Терон попытался удержать его за край, но заторможенная реакция подвела, и пальцы ухватили только воздух.

— Что? — прозвучало не слишком вежливо, но и появление Ланы не отличалось тактом.

— Тебе нужно поспать. Ты слышал, о чем я говорила?

Терон промолчал. Он даже не слышал, как она подошла. О какой безопасности шла речь, если он легко мог бы уже бесчувственным валяться возле консоли, пока кто-то другой — неизвестный враг — шерстил планы их базы в поисках уязвимых мест. Терон и сам пока что не знал, какие именно места считать таковыми, но, учитывая свое состояние, вынужден был с досадой признать, что как минимум одно уязвимое место у Альянса уже было — глава его службы безопасности. Он сам.

— Еще рано. Отряд уже на базе, я проверил девятерых из двенадцати. Остальные трое...

— Могут подождать, — Лана перебила его, но в ее взгляде не было ничего кроме беспокойства. — Я не хочу объясняться перед коммандером, когда он по возвращении найдет тебя здесь.

«Бездыханным» ясно прозвенело в наступившей тишине. Лана была права. Он даже не помнил, досье которого из солдат читал, когда она вошла — должно быть, просто потерял концентрацию. Давно следовало написать Джонасу. Неважно, что он сказал про идею создания Альянса сначала и что они с Метеор в последний раз звонили ему из какого-то бункера, в котором скрывались — Терон был убежден, что, увидев их детище воочию, Балкар передумает и поможет ему.

— Хорошо. Я пойду, — он признал поражение, отвернулся от консоли и одним глотком допил воду из тяжелого армейского стакана.

С тех пор, как Терон случайно разбил одну кружку, поставив ее на подлокотник, он решил перейти на более крепкую утварь. Новый стакан в случае нападения вполне можно было использовать как оружие. Если ему не удастся восстановить форму в ближайшее время — против него самого.

— Надеюсь, там был не каф, — пробормотала Лана, поджав губы. — Спокойной ночи, Терон. Ради своего же блага, постарайся до рассвета здесь не появляться.

Тот кивнул. По правде говоря, он просто не хотел признаваться в том, что всю последнюю неделю практически не мог спать.

Лана отказалась возвращать ему датапад, заявив, что с ней он будет сохранней, и проводила до лифта на отдельную посадочную площадку, на которой с самого прилета на Одессен стояла «Ярость». Даже когда ее бывший (нынешний) хозяин улетел на новом, гораздо более маневренном и менее заметном шаттле, она осталась стоять на своем месте — больше личное жилище коммандера отныне, чем транспорт.

Терон глянул в сторону трапа, на кодовый замок, отделяющий его от мертвой тишины необжитого помещения, и сел на траву возле края площадки, разглядывая главный ангар и огни ночной базы. Все на мили вокруг залила непроглядная чернота, шумящая кронами на ночном ветру.

Даже воздух в этом месте буквально дышал покоем, но Терон никак не мог заставить себя расслабиться. Бессонница мучила его и раньше, даже в юности, и никакие техники медитации не помогали утихомирить встревоженный разум.

За последние несколько дней ему удалось урвать всего несколько полноценных часов сна с тех пор, как они с Каллигом впервые после его возвращения остались наедине — в недрах его старого корабля, тихих, как заброшенный склеп — и тот спокойно держал его в объятиях, пока Терон сам не заметил, как уснул.

Ложиться на ту же постель в одиночестве и слушать гнетущую тишину, пялясь в едва подсвеченное пестрыми лампами пространство, было невыносимо. Терон отдал бы все, чтобы вернуться назад в прошлое, на тот же корабль, но с полностью алым освещением, на котором ему первое время было так неловко, а потом так приятно находиться.

Теперь же многих комплектующих на «Ярости» не хватало, и если нехватка одного из диванов мало трогала Терона, то отсутствие хозяина корабля словно било его в самую уязвимую болевую точку. Он ждал его так долго и был согласен даже на одну встречу — просто увидеть, что с Каллигом все в порядке, что это действительно он, и если они... и если они изменились, если Терон изменился, то он не стал бы навязывать свое присутствие.

Но Дарт Ним был мягок и осторожен с ним, как всегда был, и в первое мгновение Терон даже не понял, что за новое ощущение появилось там, где его так долго недоставало. Забота. Терон взволнованно рассказывал ему, что сделает все, чтобы этот Альянс и никто в нем не подвергся опасности, а этот невыносимый человек только беззлобно подшутил над его серьезностью и — несколько позже — коротко, очень бережно поцеловал.

Это не было первым поцелуем Терона за пять лет, если бы, но было бы ложью утверждать, что это не ощущалось как единственный настоящий глоток воздуха с момента, когда он последний раз произносил «люблю».

Они даже не поговорили после того раза в кантине. Терон так привык к молчанию и тому, что единственный голос на корабле — его собственный, ведущий аудиолог, что это уже не казалось ему странным. А возможно, молчать с Каллигом было просто уютно. Терон помнил многое из времени до войны, в основном разрозненные воспоминания и ощущения, но, даже изменившись, он чувствовал, что лорд-инквизитор вписывается в его мир так, будто все эти годы на его месте зияло пустующее пространство, наполненное то ли холодом, то ли болью.

Дикое Пространство. Космос за пределами изведанного. Нечто, или ничто.

В нем скопилось столько любви, что Терон сам не знал, что с ней делать. Чувства никогда не были его сильной стороной. Делиться ими с кем-либо вечно не находилось слов, да и что его проблемы по сравнению с кровопролитной войной в галактике? Каллиг делился, не задумываясь, но Терон не раз видел его с другими и понимал, что открытым лорд-инквизитор был только с ним. В обратную сторону это не работало.

Он поднял руку и потер припухшие от усталости веки. Не утихающий шум с базы казался далеким, гораздо более далеким, чем шелест листвы и едва различимые шаги за спиной.

Терон запоздало обернулся, готовясь к атаке, но вместо подкравшегося врага увидел только Каллига.

— Прости, не хотел застать тебя врасплох, — тот виновато улыбнулся, чуть приподняв уголки рта. — Старался ступать погромче.

Поняв, что все еще сжимает бластер, Терон сконфуженно убрал его в кобуру. Не то чтобы Дарт Ним не сумел бы уклониться от одного неверного выстрела, и навряд ли он затаил бы обиду, но меньше всего хотелось бы это допустить.

— Ничего... извини. Не ожидал увидеть тебя так скоро. Когда вы вернулись?

Он чуть сдвинулся в сторону и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая составить компанию. Каллиг не заставил себя ждать и уселся рядом на траву, достаточно близко, чтобы Терон мог случайно прикоснуться к нему. Зная его, это тоже было приглашением.

Терон чуть развернулся и позволил их коленям соприкоснуться.

— Так когда вы вернулись? — уточнил он снова, уже чуть тише.

— Только что. Шаттл приземлился на дальней площадке. Лана сказала, что ты спишь. Я... понадеялся что, возможно, найду тебя здесь.

Лицо Каллига было почти неразличимо в темноте, и свет прожекторов с базы создавал слепящий ореол вокруг его силуэта. Конечно, Терон мог бы легко рассмотреть его, если бы захотел — имплантаты позволяли его зрению подстраиваться под любое освещение. Но так было спокойнее. Он и без того знал, как Каллиг на него смотрит. Он всегда смотрел одинаково, и никакие пять лет в карбонитовой темнице не сумели этого изменить.

— Ты нашел, — Терон позволил себе немного веселья в голосе. — Что дальше?

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел ладонь Каллига у себя на шее и не стал препятствовать ей перебраться выше, едва задевая воротник куртки. Прохладные пальцы прижались под челюстью и задержались там.

— Ты прощупываешь мой пульс, — озвучит он свою досаду, не став скрывать разочарование.

Каллиг неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ, но руку не убрал, а вскоре те же пальцы осторожно скользнули по щеке Терона, быстро напомнив о трехдневной щетине. Вот же проклятье. Выглядел он, должно быть, еще хуже, чем себя ощущал.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец в лоб спросил Каллиг.

Вместо ответа Терон ухватил его за запястье обеими руками и молча уткнулся лицом в ладонь. Они просидели так какое-то время, пока он наконец с усилием не сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я скучал по тебе, — прозвучало еле слышно, словно в горле вдруг пересохло и встал громадный недвижимый ком.

— Я тоже.

Каллиг придвинулся ближе, даже слишком близко, одним ловким движением оказавшись сверху. Терон отпустил его руку, чтобы придержать за спину — как будто тот собирался упасть, даже коленями устойчиво упираясь в землю. Он чувствовал, как крепко его собственные пальцы вцепились в пояс со световым мечом, и понимал, что действительно боялся не удержать у края.

— Терон, — Каллиг позвал его шепотом, бережно развернув к себе за подбородок. — Все хорошо. Доверься мне.

Легко было сказать. Но когда он почувствовал поцелуй на губах и неожиданно тяжелую надежную ладонь на затылке, стиснутые пальцы немного расслабились. Терон нервничал, как впервые, и чувствовал себя так же глупо. Когда он успел снова стать таким зажатым, вечно желая только прижать Каллига крепче и целовать его, пока не станет тяжело дышать, и вечно не решаясь действовать? Вечно опасаясь, что лорд-инквизитор не станет дожидаться, пока он будет готов.

Но Каллиг ждал, как всегда, осторожно прикасаясь губами то к краю его рта, то к щеке, неспешно выводил пальцами незнакомые узоры у Терона за ухом и казался вполне довольным.

Когда очередной поцелуй пришелся на кончик носа, тот чуть поморщился и неожиданно для себя облегченно усмехнулся.

— Щекотно? — уточнил Каллиг, на мгновение отстранившись.

Терон наконец обнял его крепче, привлекая к себе обеими руками и широким движением ощупывая спину поверх неплотно подогнанных пластин доспеха. Дарт Ним выпрямился, сразу оказавшись заметно выше, и уткнулся носом в его волосы надо лбом, ероша и без того испорченную прическу.

— Приятно, — запоздало ответил Терон и, набравшись смелости, осторожно поцеловал шею над высоким воротником.

Каллиг чуть запрокинул голову с удовлетворенным вздохом, но на большее Терон не решился. Он затих, глядя в темноту за подставленным плечом и не думая ни о чем конкретном, и не сразу понял, что руки Каллига уже довольно давно откровенно ощупывают его голову, массируя одному ему известные точки.

Когда все такие же прохладные пальцы переместились на лоб, Терон отстранился и бросил вопросительный взгляд на его лицо.

— Неудивительно, что ты не можешь спать, — озвучил Каллиг свои наблюдения, даже не думая убирать руки.

Терон не стал спрашивать, откуда это тому известно. Скрыть что-либо относительно своего самочувствия и раньше удавалось разве что улетев на другой край галактики.

— Терон, я счастлив тебя видеть. Очень. Ты один можешь представить себе, насколько. Но я вынужден попросить тебя не закапывать преждевременно себя в могилу, — на этот раз в тихом голосе неуверенно, будто случайно звякнуло осуждение.

— Я не закапываю, — он нахмурился, но отворачиваться не стал. — Альянс... это сложно, Эллек, особенно первое время. Я справлюсь. Но мне нужно немного времени.

— Тебе нужно поспать и вернуть себе силы жить. Я знаю, что ты справишься. Но ты больше не один.

Не пришлось ломать голову, чтобы понять, что Каллиг имел в виду. То ли на счастье, то ли на беду им обоим, тот не был человеком, способным похитить Терона и привязать к кровати, чтобы заставить выспаться. Естественно, ничего подобного в реальности не могло бы произойти — чувство ответственности в обоих всегда было сильнее мимолетных желаний. Да и, глядя на себя сейчас, Терон сомневался, что вскоре снова смог бы связанным почувствовать что-либо кроме паники.

Мысли внезапно свернули в совершенно неуместное русло. Он со вздохом отогнал их прочь без тени смущения и неуверенно дернул плечом.

— Хорошо. Ты прав. И... спасибо.

Каллиг изобразил на губах короткую ободряющую улыбку и поднялся на ноги. Терон ухватился за протянутую руку и последовал его примеру.

— Но я действительно не могу спать и я не знаю, как себя заставить.

Каллиг только пробормотал что-то невнятное, прикладывая руку к электронному замку возле люка «Ярости». Замок мигнул синим, распознавая хозяина, и тяжелые створки со скрежетом разомкнулись.

— Добро пожаловать, — лорд-инквизитор отступил в сторону, пропуская Терона вперед, и это обрушило на него все воспоминания о первых визитах.

Тех, когда он еще не чувствовал, ступая на этот корабль, что — хотя бы отчасти — входил домой.

— Невозможно заставить себя расслабиться, Терон, — все-таки озвучил свои мысли Каллиг, запирая за их спинами единственный проход на «Ярость». — Чему только тебя обучал наставник...

Терон сделал вид, что серьезно задумался.

— Преимущественно защищать свой разум от воздействия темной стороны, — протянул он. — Не думаю, что мастер Жо гордился бы мной.

Представитель темной стороны, о которых старый джедай в свое время предостерегал Терона, прислонился плечом к стене и скрестил на груди руки, беззастенчиво рассматривая его с ног до головы. Внезапно ушам стало горячо и захотелось расстегнуть ворот, но куртка и так была расстегнута. Темно-карие, почти черные глаза умели выражать массу эмоций, но именно тогда Терону почему-то казалось, что в них проявился голод.

— Раздевайся, — Каллиг произнес всего одно слово, а руки сами собой потянулись к пряжке ремня.

В голове шумело паническое «Я не готов», билось о стенки черепа изнутри, надсадной сиреной завывая над ухом, но никакого принуждения не ощущалось. Даже мысль об этом была странной. Терон доверил бы этому человеку все, начиная со своей жизни, но назойливый страх сказать или сделать что-то не так словно въелся в самое его существо.

— Терон? — Каллиг вдруг пощелкал пальцами перед его лицом. — Раздевайся и иди в душ. Ты собирался спать, помнишь?

Кровь от ушей запоздало прилила к щекам, и Терон закрыл лицо ладонью. Он действительно развернулся и направился в сторону освежителя, спеша покинуть минное поле, в которое превратилось его нахождение наедине с, наверное, самым близким человеком.

Смыть с себя усталость не удалось, и даже собственная домашняя одежда показалась слишком сковывающей движения. Терон вздохнул, не став даже протирать запотевшее зеркало, чтобы взглянуть самому себе в глаза.

Когда он вернулся, тихо просочившись в спальню, Каллиг сидел на краю кровати и пялился в пустоту. Терон изучил отрешенный профиль и подошел ближе, осторожно прикоснувшись к его плечу. Темный взгляд из-под упавших на лоб волос не выражал ничего, но не казался напряженным.

Каллиг поднялся, осторожно поцеловал его за ухом и вышел, не утруждаясь объяснениями, в которых Терон и без того не нуждался. Он побродил по отсеку, понимая, что пока что в нем было не за что зацепиться взгляду — помещение оставалось абсолютно безличным, словно никто в нем еще не жил. Тайник под одной из пластин в полу опустошили еще ученики лорда-инквизитора, а если последующие пилоты «Ярости» и приносили на нее личные вещи, то все они были выметены, когда Терон вновь заполучил корабль в пользование.

Сидеть в кровати без датапада, чтобы занять руки, не было смысла, так что он просто лег и закрыл глаза.

Возвращение Каллига он почувствовал, а не услышал — босиком и не стараясь, чтобы его заметили, лорд-инквизитор передвигался абсолютно бесшумно. Но вот под его весом немного прогнулся матрас, и капли со влажных волос приземлились Терону на руку.

— Я хочу попробовать пару интересных техник для расслабления, — заявил Каллиг, вскользь пройдясь ладонью по его груди поверх майки. — Можно?

— Опять твои ситхские практики? — с подозрением уточнил Терон, приоткрыв один глаз. — Они на меня не действуют.

— Это техники общего употребления. И они подействуют, — тот и бровью не повел, а вместо этого пошевелил пальцами в воздухе. — Ну так что, можно?

Терон кивнул и уставился на него в ожидании. В помещении было почти так же темно, как до этого снаружи — только аварийная подсветка вдоль пола позволяла выхватить силуэты. Это было не слишком честно, но Терон сам не заметил, как отдал имплантам команду подстроиться под тусклое освещение. Стало светлее — незначительно, но достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть капли воды на лице напротив и длинные тени от опущенных ресниц.

Каллиг склонился ниже, осторожно пристраивая пальцы на его виски и лоб. Больно не было, но некоторые точки отзывались неприятным тянущим ощущением, и каждое новое прикосновение к ним отдавалось вглубь черепа.

В какой-то момент Терон понял, что Каллиг давно приоткрыл глаза и тоже на него смотрит. Почему-то подумалось, что даже в полутьме с такого расстояния легко должны были быть видны все изъяны, но это не вызвало дискомфорта.

Лорд-инквизитор в молчании чуть повернул руку и провел тыльной стороной по его щеке, даже не думая отводить взгляд после того, как его заметили. Щемящее ощущение глубоко внутри Терон без удивления опознал как нежность.

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил он, накрывая замершую ладонь своей. — Пожалуйста.

Преодолеть и без того ничтожное расстояние, остававшееся между ними, было делом нескольких мгновений, и Терон наконец с облегченным вздохом закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям — тепла обнаженной спины под его руками, влажных разводов воды на плечах, горячего рта под губами и общего дыхания.

Каллиг слишком медлил или слегка поддразнивал, немного отстраняясь каждый раз, стоило Терону войти во вкус. Предложенная инициатива лежала прямо перед ним — дотянись и возьми. Это подкупало так же, как и раньше, и бесило не меньше. Излишняя забота о его комфорте не всегда была к месту — точно не тогда, когда Терон всем своим существом хотел, чтобы долгожданная близость стерла из его памяти пять лет одиночества.

— Эллек, ради Силы, хватит беречь меня, — пробормотал он сбивчиво и выверенным рывком перевернулся, меняясь с Каллигом местами.

Широкая кровать была роскошью, и Терон совершенно забыл, что в их распоряжении полно места — пришлось извернуться, удерживаясь у несуществующего «края» койки, и вынужденно навалиться сверху.

Каллиг тихонько охнул, но притянул его ближе, расплываясь в улыбке.

— Прости. Непривычно, — буркнул Терон слегка сконфуженно.

— Сказал не беречь, а сам печешься, — отметил тот как бы между делом. — И на чем же мы останови...

Терон прижался к его рту, прерывая на полуслове, и постарался перенести вес тела на локоть. Так было даже удобнее — Каллиг расслабленно приоткрыл губы, позволяя ему все, что захочется, и опустил ладони на поясницу, осторожно забираясь кончиками пальцев под пояс штанов. Было это намеком или невинной попыткой согреть руки, Терон не хотел разбираться.

Если не считать незначительной скованности движений и огромной черной дыры внутри него, поглощающей боль от вынужденной разлуки и утраченного времени, не изменилось вообще ничего. Тело помнило, где прикоснуться, чтобы Каллиг резко втянул носом воздух, подаваясь навстречу, и как повернуть голову, чтобы не сталкиваться носами. Все было настолько правильно, что от благодарности — или усталости, что было даже более вероятно — у Терона мелко подрагивали руки.

Он чуть подвинулся, пристроившись сбоку так, что практически каждая линия их тел идеально совпала, и бесцеремонно терзал незащищенную шею, совсем открытую без давно ставшего привычным высокого воротника.

Вдруг Каллиг положил ладонь ему на лоб, осторожно отстраняя. Какая волевая мощь потребовалась ему для этого действия, сложно было представить, но Терон послушно приподнялся на локте, взамен положив ладонь на чуть дрогнувший под его прикосновением живот.

— Что ты хотел сказать? — уточнил он, поскольку Каллиг не спешил с объяснениями и только смотрел на него непонятным взглядом, изучая каждую черточку на лице.

Тот приоткрыл рот, но снова закрыл его, передумав. Терон проследил за движением, бесстыдно разглядывая его губы.

— Я люблю тебя, — прозвучало хрипло, но очень искренне.

Терон почувствовал, как к горлу подступает все тот же огромный ком и улыбка медленно сползает с лица. Он кивнул, судорожно дернув головой, и привстал на коленях, полностью отстраняясь. Ладонь сама дотянулась до руки Каллига, стиснув изо всех сил.

Очень. Так сильно.

— И я тебя, — он ответил тихо, зная, что его услышат, даже если он почти потеряет голос и перейдет на неслышный шепот.

Каллиг прошелся подушечкой большого пальца по его напряженным костяшкам и ободряюще сжал ладонь. Терон знал, что он скажет. Что нужно отдохнуть и что у них будет масса времени впереди. Что он здесь ради него и останется рядом с ним до конца, и будет возвращаться снова и снова, пока не сольется с Силой (красивые слова, которые сам Терон никогда не умел говорить).

Что, пока еще не поздно, во всех смыслах, на сегодня следует остановиться. Дарт Ним и его титаническая сила воли.

Терон кивнул снова, уже спокойнее, и поднялся, помогая Каллигу выпутать ноги из одеяла.

— Твои не-ситхские техники сработали? — поинтересовался он, снова улегшись и сложив руки на животе.

Картина высочайшего целомудрия. Единственный наблюдатель, судя по наклону головы и довольной ухмылке, оценил.

— Если тебе интересно, я объясню. Я не знаю, насколько ты разбираешься в анатомии... Чем реже ты высыпаешься и чем больше стресса испытываешь, тем сильнее напряжение в мышцах и фасциях и тем менее подвижны кости в тво...

— Я понял. Твои техники — это утомить меня лекцией до такой степени, что я засну, — скептически пробормотал Терон.

Каллиг шутливо пихнул его в плечо.

— Так бы и сказал, что неинтересно. Моя задача — успокоить твою голову физически, твоя задача — выбросить из нее лишние мысли и расслабиться. Ты даже не чувствуешь своего напряжения, если на него не указать. Взгляни на свои руки.

Терон тайком расцепил стиснутые пальцы и попытался расслабить тело, или хотя бы корпус. Выходило паршиво.

— Терон, ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности?

Тот кивнул.

— И понимаешь, что я защищу тебя, что бы ни случилось?

Снова кивок.

— И что я не сделаю ничего неприятного, от чего стоило бы защищаться?

— Да, — Терон собирался снова кивнуть, но Каллиг ловко ткнул его пальцем в лоб.

— Тогда успокой вечный двигатель вот тут. У базы отличная охрана, до утра закуульская армия не потревожит нас. Лана не допустит тебя до работы, если не увидит, что ты поспал.

Тот же палец ласково мазнул по его брови, не задев импланта, и устроился где-то на виске. Терон закрыл глаза, стараясь выбросить переживания о грядущем дне из головы. Постепенно хмуриться от каждого прикосновения хотелось все меньше, а неизбежное наступление утра казалось все дальше. Что бы Каллиг ни делал, это действительно работало, и в какой-то момент иметь значение стали только его руки.

Терон сделал глубокий вдох, позволив себе растечься по матрасу, и обе ладони, словно этого и ожидая, опустились ему на глаза. Имплантаты ожили, посылая в мозг сигналы о воздействии Силы, но он перестал регистрировать их как нечто плохое. Даже вздумай Дарт Ним использовать на нем технику, которой лечился от мигрени весь Темный Совет поголовно, это не было релевантно.

— Я ничего не вижу, — уже в полусне еле слышно пробормотал Терон в темноту под своими веками, но вышло нечто совсем неразборчивое.

— Я знаю, — прошелестела темнота голосом Каллига, спокойная и приветливая, и отчего-то совершенно не страшная.

И поглотила Терона целиком.

 

 

 

✴ ✴ ✴

 

Он спал как убитый и впервые за долгое время проснулся без ставшего константой желания напихать остатки сна в мешки под глазами.

Под тонким одеялом было холодно одному. Терон сел, сквозь непривычно широкие бойницы едва разлепленных глаз оглядывая помещение. Искать долго не пришлось: Каллиг медитировал на краю кровати, низко опустив голову.

Не решаясь отвлечь его (порой это заканчивалось освежающим разрядом молнии в опасной близости от протянутой руки), Терон закутался в одеяло по самый нос, разглядывая прямую спину. Зрение быстро перестроилось, позволяя в подробностях разглядеть клеймо, причудливой лентой протянувшееся из-под его волос до самых лопаток, и свежий уродливый рубец на боку, оставленный световым мечом Арканна.

Однажды он заплатит, подумал про себя Терон, зябко поежившись. За все, и за это тоже. Ради этого они здесь.

Придвинувшись вплотную, он обхватил Каллига за плечи обеими руками, запахивая вокруг него совершенно не греющее одеяло. Тот вздрогнул, постепенно возвращаясь в реальность, и переместился поближе.

Он молчал так долго, что Терон снова начал засыпать, упершись подбородком в подставленное плечо.

— Карбонит оставил мне в подарок новый кошмар, — тихо признался Каллиг, нащупывая в одеяльном коконе его руку. — От него тяжелее избавляться.

Сны мучили их обоих задолго до первой встречи. Они никуда не уходили, только затихали на время, спрятавшись в самых дальних уголках разума. Справляться с ними вместе было немного проще.

Терон не стал спрашивать о кошмаре — те, что тревожили его самого последние несколько лет, скорее всего, были зеркальным отражением.

Он запечатлел поцелуй в темных волосах у Каллига за ухом и потянул его переодеваться. Даже если они окажутся в кантине раньше всех, обоим это будет только на руку. Терон планировал перехватить Лану сразу после первой чашки кафа, на пике добродушно-приподнятого настроения, и забрать у нее свой датапад. И, вероятно, сразу же сбросить Балкару просьбу перезвонить при любой возможности.

Пока он пытался уложить волосы, Каллиг с интересом следил за ним в отражении — уже упакованный в привычный доспех с высоким воротником, собранный и полный решимости. Терон затруднялся определить, что на самом деле выражал его взгляд, но не сомневался в собственных желаниях.

Если бы он мог достать из воздуха два лишних часа, от зеркала они бы не уходили.

На рассвете насыщенная зелень Одессена практически переливалась в золотистых лучах. Каллиг жмурился, подставляя им лицо, и Терон в очередной раз задумался, каково ему было вернуться в изменившийся, уже не такой знакомый мир после столь долгого заточения в пустоте. Он помедлил, жадно разглядывая россыпь веснушек на его носу и едва заметную улыбку на губах.

Громадина базы была совсем рядом, соединения с площадкой широкими укрепленными мостками, но по эту сторону от расщелины Дарт Ним еще не являлся коммандером Альянса. Терон мысленно провел черту, разделяя Одессен неровной линией от самого горизонта.

Каллиг перевел на него взгляд, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Хочешь задержаться? — уточнил он, и Терон кивнул, с удовольствием отмечая такие же золотистые искорки, появившиеся в его глазах.

— Хочу.

Он сделал пару шагов навстречу и обнял Каллига за пояс, прижимаясь щекой к прохладной пластине на его груди. Длинные руки оплели за плечи, мягко придерживая затылок.

Терон хотел бы, чтобы, вернувшись, Каллиг принадлежал только ему. Чтобы не было никакой войны и они могли бы просто уехать, не обрекая галактику на неизбежное разрушение под клинком Вечного императора. Чтобы он мог быть рядом, сколько захочет, точно зная, что ничего дурного с ними действительно не случится.

Из-за плеча Каллига открывался ошеломительный вид на бесконечное море зеленых крон.

Терон никогда не был одним из тех, кто верил в судьбу и предназначение, скорее наоборот. Но он стоял, крепко сцепив руки за спиной того, что все чаще казалось его судьбой, и готов был верить во что угодно, лишь бы это дало им немного времени.


	2. трогательное порно про любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — сразу после десятой главы KotFE. Герои преимущественно едят, любят друг друга и делят постель. 
> 
> Бонусом Джонас Балкар, мистер Республика 3632.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Леди Метеор принадлежит Кусуну, и я горжусь тем, что мне доверили ее писать.

✴ ✴ ✴

 

Каллиг вписался в размеренную жизнь Терона как огромный ящик с оружием, брошенный посреди ангара. Его было невозможно не заметить (казалось бы, мастер скрытности), сложно обойти и с ним пора было что-то делать.

С каждой минутой, что они находились в одном помещении, все больше мыслей Терона вместо работы становились поглощены иной, не менее значимой константой, вращаясь по непродуктивной орбите.

Стоило Каллигу с сомнительным триумфом вернуться с Закуула в компании неуравновешенной раттатаки, и временная передышка стремительно подошла к концу. Предвкушая нечто подобное, Терон загодя доделал все дела и делегировал несколько нехитрых заданий, чтобы, когда по его душу явится Чужеземец с лицом его возлюбленного из прошлой жизни, с чистой совестью с ним уйти.

— Не занят? — раздалось за спиной, когда Терон уже заканчивал передачу зашифрованной информации с консоли на личный датапад. — Не знаю, как ты, а я очень голоден. Составишь компанию?

Попытка была неплохая, но из них двоих здоровым аппетитом все же мог похвастаться один лишь Терон — впрочем, о причинах ему было известно мало, только что после каких-то событий давно минувших дней, едва не стоивших Дарту Ниму жизни, о еде тот вспоминал исключительно когда ее ставили перед ним на стол.

— Если в кантине снова на выбор три блюда из ящериц, обещай свозить меня на нормальный ужин, — усмехнулся он в ответ.

— А что, доставка на Одессен еще не прилетает? — Каллиг поддержал игру, приобнимая его за плечи и направляясь к лифту. — Мне казалось, что листовки вербовщиков упоминали комфортную базу на живописной планете.

— Мне достаточно комфортно, — Терон позволил себе короткую улыбку, прислонившись вплотную.

Лифт поднимался крайне медленно, на время скрыв их от посторонних взглядов в импровизированной каменной шахте — секунд тридцать, если верить таймеру в имплантате. Вполне достаточно, чтобы задрать голову, притягивая Каллига за шею для поцелуя. Десять секунд... двадцать... Отстраняться совершенно не хотелось, но и ронять достоинство в глазах прямых подчиненных в первые же недели существования Альянса было бы непрофессионально.

Достаточно было того, что практически каждый солдат на базе так или иначе был осведомлен о характере его отношений с Чужеземцем.

Не скрывать этого было внове. Терон никогда не считал себя сторонником открытой демонстрации чувств даже в мелочах, но мысль о том, что он уже провел целых пять лет без ставшего привычным тепла рядом, заметно подогревала внезапно проснувшееся бесстыдство. Да и мысль о том, что они могут умереть в любой день, прочно засела где-то под ребрами, как крошечный обломок металла в мягких тканях — шрапнель, которую так и не достали.

Снаружи было полно народу, но все они были заняты своими делами и самое большее отдали Каллигу честь, а многие его просто не узнали. Достоинство, с которыми лорд-инквизитор кивал в ответ на приветствия, было рутинным — непохоже, чтобы его беспокоила разница между задранной ко лбу рукой и церемонным имперским поклоном.

Терону вдруг стало неловко. Они продвигали Альянс как сотрудничество двух главных сил галактики, но абсолютное большинство первых рекрутов оказались республиканцами и уроженцами нейтральных миров.

— Что-то не так? — уточнил Каллиг, чуть стиснув его плечо.

Сам факт того, что тот спросил напрямую, лучше всяких объяснений сказал Терону о том, что его спутник в замешательстве. Он улыбнулся, почти не вымученно и очень устало, и покачал головой.

— Все в порядке. Просто задумался, обо всем этом. Об Альянсе. В прошлый раз было совсем иначе. Ха! А ведь даже тогда объединить Империю и Республику против общего врага далось нелегким трудом. А сейчас... все, что я делаю, каждое принятое решение — мое собственное. Мы с Ланой руководим силами, которые ни один из нас не способен охватить. И грандмастер Шан не дает распоряжений. К счастью, — сбивчиво закончил Терон, так и не доведя мысль до конца.

О гибели Марра он решил умолчать.

— Ты прав. И взгляни, сколь многого вы добились. Ты добился.

Каллиг кивком указал на посадочную площадку перед ними, на людей в самой разнообразной форме, снующих туда-сюда, на пещеры, в глубину которых уходила база Альянса. Они стояли теперь напротив друг друга, чуть в стороне от людей, и Терон чувствовал крепкую хватку на своем предплечье — связь, позволившую им обоим скрыться в Силе от людских глаз.

— Спасибо, — прозвучало сконфуженно. — И за слова тоже. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, прости, мы вроде собирались поесть. Я не хотел все портить.

— Не говори глупостей. Или боишься, что всех ящериц уже разобрали?

Было легко шутить о незначащих вещах, даже зная, что груз на плечах никуда не делся. Когда придет время, Терон будет принимать сложные решения, и, если повезет, эти решения приведут их к цели. Все эти пять лет у него была своя жизнь, как и до того. Не то чтобы он нуждался в помощи Каллига сейчас — он нуждался в нем самом, а еще больше попросту хотел быть рядом.

Если уж на то пошло, это Каллигу не помешала бы его помощь. Сколь многое изменилось с его заточения? Куда отправляться опасно? Есть ли связь хоть с кем-то из прошлого окружения лорда-инквизитора?

— Помнишь ту дурацкую игру с бантой, которую нужно было довести до оазиса? — неожиданно спросил Терон, когда они уже дошли до кантины и встали в общую очередь. — Ту, где с твоего датапада все время заедал прыжок?

Стоящий впереди них тогрута, одетый как один из пиратов Хайло, обернулся, но тактично промолчал.

— Там еще был такой дурацкий звук, вроде низкого гудения, когда банта натыкалась на камни.

— Не припоминаю, — Каллиг виновато развел руками, а затем задумчиво уставился на выступающую часть имплантата у Терона на виске.

— Хотя стой, погоди-ка. Это не та, которую показала тебе Райли, давным-давно в Нью-Вертике? Ты взломал ее.

Тот кивнул.

— В ней появилось порядка двадцати новых уровней. Это, конечно, не повод в нее играть, механика все такая же позорная. Но я подумал, ты захочешь знать, что изменилось, пока тебя не было. С малого.

Каллиг вызывающе вздернул темную бровь, но, поняв, что Терон будет стоять на своем, спокойно пожал плечами.

— С малого так с малого.

Когда очередь дошла до них, в меню кантины осталось всего два блюда — суп с поэтичным названием, не отражающим состав ингредиентов, и какая-то рыба с топато. Ничего удивительного: на базе было больше народу, чем провианта. Если бы они пришли еще позже вечером, получили бы только сухой паек.

Рыба оказалась вполне съедобной. Гораздо съедобнее, чем набившие оскомину ящерицы, вне зависимости от способа приготовления сохраняющие одни и те же вкус и текстуру.

Они заняли дальний угол и Терон, сам того не осознавая, расположился спиной к залу, плечом закрывая Каллига от любопытных взглядов и всем своим видом выражая нерадушие к каждому, кто решится к ним подойти. Лорд-инквизитор, в отличие от самого Терона, в тарелке не ковырялся, выбирая сначала наименее размокшие кусочки, и остаток ужина просидел, подперев ладонью щеку и откровенно пялясь.

Терон бросил на него короткий взгляд.

— Ты не помогаешь.

— Я не верю, что тебе нужна помощь с куском гарсмелта, — отшутился Каллиг.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и отвел глаза, осматривая кантину. Народу после заката становилось все больше, хотя официально продажа алкоголя на базе была запрещена. Естественно, наличию спиртных напитков на базе это не мешало, но попытка создать хотя бы видимость дисциплины была важна сама по себе.

Терон быстро подцепил вилкой остатки рыбы и запихнул в рот, собирая тарелки. Вспомнить, когда он последний раз выпивал в приятной компании, не удалось. Еще до начала года, это точно. Подливание виски в вечерний каф было больше необходимостью, чем привычкой.

Раньше Каллиг пил, не пьянея. Терон подозревал, что виной тому были некие загадочные ситхские ритуалы, но скорее всего просто особенности организма. Некстати нахлынули воспоминания, щедро снабдив его сценами из жизни, о которых на публике лучше было не думать. Он сглотнул, отгоняя уж слишком яркие картины, далеко не в каждой из которых фигурировало спиртное.

— Пойдем отсюда, — в итоге произнес Терон, решительно стиснув звякнувшие друг о друга тарелки.

Повторять не пришлось, и не успел он на ходу бросить посуду на стойке, как Каллиг потянул его к ближайшему выходу.

Путь до «Ярости» пролегал практически через всю базу, но они преодолели его за считанные минуты. Не успел массивный корпус корабля возле трапа скрыть их от прямого обзора, как Терон впечатал не сопротивляющееся тело в закрытый люк, жадно выдыхая в подставленные губы.

Поцелуй вышел скомканным — они никак не могли влиться в единый ритм, то и дело сталкиваясь носами и зубами. Можно было бы сказать «как в первый раз», но в первый раз все было иначе. Сейчас же ни один и не думал отдавать инициативу, мешая друг другу, как пара перевозбужденных подростков. Терон почувствовал, что колени против воли начали подгибаться, вынуждая Каллига склонять голову еще ниже.

Тот извернулся, прикладывая ладонь к замку, и под надсадный скрежет створки люка втащил его на корабль.

— Надо бы ее смазать, — пробормотал Терон, пытаясь отдышаться, и дернул плечом, скорее мешая, чем помогая стащить с себя куртку.

Перчатки запутались в рукавах, затрудняя процесс разоблачения, и Каллиг уверенной рукой ухватил его за шею, взглянув в совершенно ошалевшие глаза.

— Стой смирно.

Терон повиновался и позволил стянуть с себя сначала куртку, а потом злополучные перчатки. Он сделал шаг в сторону, но не дал прижать себя к стене, вместо этого вынуждая самому упереться лопатками в холодный металл. Лампа над ними замигала, в неверном свете хаотично роняя тени на лица.

— Осторожно, ступеньки, — прозвучало вовремя, и Терон сделал осторожный шажок назад, на время практически сравнявшись с лордом-инквизитором ростом.

Желания проносились в его голове, словно обломки в эпицентре бури. Постыдные мысли, вместо смущения давно вызывающие только нетерпение, сменяли друг друга в поле зрения, сражаясь за абсолютное первенство. Бороться с ними было не место и не время, но даже зная, насколько Каллиг всегда был открыт к любым ощущениям в постели, Терон немного отстранился, рассматривая его лицо.

Покрасневшие губы под подушечками его пальцев на ощупь были обветренными и шершавыми, с крошечной ранкой у края, пульсирующей при неосторожном касании. Терон накрыл их своими, с наслаждением проводя языком, и Каллиг поддался, влажными ладонями проходясь по его бокам и задирая футболку.

От каждого прикосновения к оголенному животу в штанах становилось тесно и ужасно хотелось расставить ноги пошире. Очередной поцелуй наконец вышел размеренным и правильным, несмотря на сбившееся дыхание, и Терон расслабился, позволяя себе осторожно исследовать почти забытое ощущение головокружительной близости. Хотелось большего, испытать все одновременно, с лихвой возместив за упущенное время.

Ловкие пальцы на ощупь расстегнули ремень, но не отправили на пол вместе с кобурой. Каллиг нарочито медленно подцепил обеими руками потайную пуговицу на его штанах, слегка потянув за пояс, а после отстранился и подтолкнул в сторону спальни.

Терон ухитрился не запнуться на второй ступеньке и не стал задерживаться, на ходу стягивая футболку через голову. Запоздало подумалось, что он мог бы сделать это как-нибудь соблазнительно, но было уже поздно, да и стаскивать сапоги стоя было чертовски неудобно. Когда он выпрямился, зацепив большими пальцами карманы штанов и немного приспустив их, Каллиг, все еще в полном обмундировании, заинтересованно опустил взгляд.

Если закрыть глаза, то можно подумать, что они снова находятся где-нибудь на орбите Явина-IV, на время задержавшись перед неизбежным расставанием. Что плотно закрытые двери между отсеками отделяют их от вездесущих учеников Дарта Нима, одна из которых уж больно ревниво смотрит на Терона, а тот нервничает, на всякий случай укладывая бластер поближе к кровати.

Что, потянувшись навстречу, он случайно натыкается на рукоять светового меча и отдергивает руку, будто обжегшись.

Сейчас его ремень и бластер лежали там же, на столике у изголовья, сложенные заботливой рукой. Сколько бы Терон ни вспоминал о прошлом, он не променял бы настоящее ни на что. Он позволил Каллигу целовать свою шею, с нажимом оглаживая ладонями ребра, но допустил ушлую руку к себе в штаны только когда тот наконец отложил оружие.

От возбуждения Терона вело, и в первое мгновение показалось, что даже пара прикосновений могла оказаться чересчур. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза, но еще больше хотелось жадно ловить взглядом каждое движение, словно не веря, что все это ему не снится. Ладонь между его ног почти не двигалась, тесно зажатая между разгоряченным телом и проклятыми штанами, мягко позволяя привыкнуть.

Каллиг ловко переместился за его спину, бережно придерживая за пояс, и накрыл свободной рукой грудь, едва задевая сосок короткими ногтями. Терону показалось, что на мгновение он перестал дышать, резко запрокинув голову и с хрипом втянув в легкие загустевший воздух. К горлу тут же прильнули приоткрытые губы, опаляя влажным дыханием.

Вместо теплой кожи под лопатками остро ощущались твердые металлические пластины, вздымающиеся в такт дыханию. Осмелев, ласковые пальцы забрались под белье, обжигая каждым прикосновением и вырывая из горла короткий полустон-полувздох.

Терон практически осел в цепких объятиях, из одного только упрямства устойчивее расставляя ноги, насколько позволяли спущенные на бедра штаны, и опустил голову, направляя руку Каллига за запястье. Тот коротко мазнул большим пальцем по головке, заставив до боли прикусить губы, и внезапно чувствительно сжал зубы на мочке уха.

— Ай!

— Прости, увлекся, — раскаянием в голосе и не пахло.

Терон упустил момент, когда горячая ладонь увереннее обхватила его член, на пробу сделав пару размеренных движений. Свободной рукой Каллиг провел вверх по его груди, плотно накрывая горло и заставляя запрокинуть голову. Пальцы прошлись по линии челюсти, задевая губы.

— Скажи, если захочешь, чтобы я остановился, — внятно прозвучало прямо над укушенным ухом.

Терон нетерпеливо дернул бедрами, подаваясь навстречу.

— Не смей... останавливаться... — пробормотал он сердито, против воли срываясь на бесстыдный гортанный стон.

Он замер, кусая губы и вздрагивая от каждого сводящего с ума прикосновения. То ли у него настолько давно не было секса, то ли Каллиг был действительно так хорош. Терон не покривил бы душой, сказав, что все вместе.

Почти вся кровь отлила от головы прямиком в пах, но мгновенно бросилась к лицу, стоило представить, как они, должно быть, сейчас смотрелись вместе. Хватило на мгновение прикрыть веки, как перед глазами вспыхнули пульсирующие красные пятна. Терон с усилием задушил совсем уж непристойный стон в горле, коротко выругавшись на выдохе.

На губы тут же надавили требовательные пальцы, заставляя приоткрыть рот.

— Хочу тебя слышать, — пробормотал Каллиг отрывисто; прозвучало неожиданно повелительно и так грязно, что у Терона голова пошла кругом.

Ноги едва держали, и он старался не сбивать ритм, но раз за разом в попытке правильно направить проворное кольцо пальцев попадал не в такт. Почти злорадно подумалось, что от стонов лорду-инквизитору с его требованиями, должно быть, уже заложило ухо.

— Я кажется... я сейчас... — попытался предупредить Терон осипшим голосом, за неимением лучшей опоры вцепившись в плечи Каллига обеими руками.

Он резко толкнулся, чувствуя, как напряжены поджавшиеся ягодицы и уже не пытаясь подстроиться под все такой же неизменный ритм. Он никогда и не собирался соревноваться в выдержке. Ну же, еще чуть-чуть...

Чувство было такое, будто его прошили разряды молний. Удовольствие пронизало все тело от кончиков пальцев до макушки, заставляя даже короткие волоски на шее встать дыбом — словно цепная реакция, выжигающая звенья нейросети — и отлило так же внезапно, сосредотачиваясь в паху. Он вздрогнул всем телом, не сдержав вскрика, будто каждое прикосновение ощущалось теперь вдвое ярче.

Каллиг постепенно замедлил движения и поцеловал его в висок, собирая губами мелкие капли пота.

Он говорил что-то, помогая ему усесться (практически рухнуть) на край кровати, но Терон не успел разобрать. Он позволил снять с себя чудом не перепачканные штаны, хоть их и пришлось вывернуть наизнанку, чтобы стянуть со щиколоток. Вся его одежда совершенно не была приспособлена к раздеванию в спешке.

Каким-то неописуемым волевым усилием выворачивая и по возможности аккуратно складывая безнадежно измятые форменные штаны, Каллиг смотрел на него почерневшими глазами, словно гипнотизируя. Издалека невозможно было разобрать, темнота ли затопила карие радужки или это сам космос взглянул на Терона из расширенных зрачков.

Оставшись обнаженным, он скрестил ноги и жадно наблюдал за тем, как лорд-инквизитор бродит по отсеку, вытирая руки и пол, прежде чем взяться за магнитные застежки на сапогах. Возможно, стоило бы помочь, но Терон не был уверен, что прямо сейчас сможет встать. Да и, чего скромничать, ему очень хотелось просто посмотреть.

Каллиг все еще был худым, если не тощим после заключения в карбоните — он развернулся спиной, без труда дотягиваясь до потайных застежек, и стало лишь заметнее, что при каждом движении под смуглой кожей проглядывали кости. Терон почувствовал, как сердце наполнилось такой нежностью, что стало немного сложно дышать.

Излишне многослойный доспех позволил ему выиграть время на передышку, не гнушаясь пользоваться имплантами: при близком рассмотрении собранные движения оказались лишь видимостью, а пальцы на непослушных креплениях подрагивали, торопливо цепляясь за каждый выступ. Потеряв терпение, собственные брюки обычно аккуратный лорд-инквизитор бросил прямо на полу, и это вызвало одобрительную ухмылку.

Терон приглашающе протянул к нему руки и осторожно прикоснулся к бедрам по обе стороны от напряженного члена, целуя впалый живот. Каллиг зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, с нажимом проводя ото лба к затылку и с удовлетворенным вздохом уничтожая укладку.

С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы подразнить еще немного, Терон поднялся на колени и кивком указал на кровать.

— Ложись.

Наконец оказаться рядом без раздражающего слоя одежды было так приятно. Он прижался вплотную, позволяя себе насладиться ощущением, и мягко поцеловал усыпанное веснушками плечо. Гулкое биение сердца под его ладонью отдавалось под ребрами привязанностью.

С легким сожалением отстраняясь, Терон выпутался из объятий и переместился ниже, устроившись между разведенных в стороны ног. Одеяло сползло к стопам, но на корабле пока что не было холодно. Он наклонился, придерживая истекающий смазкой член у основания, но Каллиг с судорожным вдохом остановил его, жестом упрямо предложив развернуться.

— Нет. Я и так растерял всю сноровку, ты будешь только отвлекать, — Терон усмехнулся. — Лежи уже. Это красиво.

Заявление вызвало негромкий смех. Он удобнее уселся на пятках, на пробу забирая головку в рот. Ничего необычного. В отсеке временно воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только дыханием и восхитительной палитрой приглушенных звуков, доносящихся от Каллига. Выпутав свободную руку, Терон осторожно погладил его по бедру, помогая расслабиться.

Сноровку он действительно растерял, но жгучее желание доставить удовольствие помогло восстановить баланс. Двигать рукой себе в помощь было гораздо проще, и он воспользовался этим, расслабив язык и размеренно выдыхая через нос.

В тишине особенно отчетливо раздался сбивчивый стон, перемешавшийся с неразборчивой просьбой. Терон почувствовал нежное прикосновение трясущейся руки к волосам и напрягся, крепче стиснув пальцы на члене.

— Если ты разок дернешь меня за шевелюру, я не облысею, Эллек, — хмуро сообщил он, приподнимаясь и заглядывая Каллигу в лицо.

То, как обычно, было маской, слепленной из несочетающихся эмоций. Раскрасневшиеся щеки и кончик носа, поблескивающий от пота лоб и побелевшие губы говорили сами за себя, и даже во взгляде из-под ресниц промелькнул краткий призрак понимания. Они уже проходили эту стадию, но Терону не нужно было объяснять, почему она повторялась. Он не был фанатом какой-либо лишней боли в сексе, но то, как яростно Каллиг оберегал его, даже сам того не осознавая, било по нему самому.

— Прости, — пристыженно пробормотал тот на выдохе. — Терон, пожалуйста...

От одного его вида кровь снова неуверенно начала приливать к паху. Возбуждение, смешанное с беспокойством, забило все мысли, оставив только ощущения и помогая отринуть лишнее. Терон старался изо всех сил, постепенно входя в давно забытый ритм и подстраиваясь под чужую реакцию. Член под его губами отзывался на каждое движение языка гораздо выразительнее самого лорда-инквизитора, хоть массирующие голову пальцы и цеплялись за короткие волосы гораздо уверенней.

Просьба довериться ему, повисшая в воздухе, укрыла их, словно полог. Терон попытался ускориться, но сбился с ритма, все усердие направив в движения рукой. Он вытянулся вдоль Каллига, прижимаясь к нему сбоку и свободной ладонью накрывая его кулак. Мгновение — и тот запоздало разжался, позволяя им переплести пальцы.

— Вот так, — выдохнул Терон в подставленное плечо, чуть изменив хватку. — Расслабься, сам же учил. Я люблю тебя. Я так люблю тебя.

Собственное имя, протяжным стоном прозвучавшее в какофонии, могло бы показаться незнакомым. В ушах шумело за двоих, да так, что не было слышно и так известного ответа, пропитавшего напряженное тело в его руках. Каллиг вдруг подался навстречу, зажмурившись и резко подкинув бедра — словно судорога прошла по телу, заставив его выгнуться с коротким надрывным стоном.

Все в отсеке мелко вибрировало, откликаясь на неосознанной выброс Силы, но почти сразу затихло, напоследок со стуком уронив их приподнявшееся оружие обратно на столик.

Терон позволил себе еще несколько неспешных движений, а после сел и перенес руки на худые подрагивающие бедра, разминая сокращающиеся мышцы. Он мог только надеяться, что не доставляет большего дискомфорта, но жалоб не услышал.

Отдышавшись, Каллиг смотрел на него с глуповатой улыбкой — словно обезболивающего накидался. Ранка на губе снова открылась, но не было похоже, чтобы она вызывала беспокойство. Он раскрыл объятия, приглашая, и Терон растекся сверху, позволяя собственным костлявым ребрам найти идеальное положение на еще более костлявых ребрах партнера.

В висок неудачно ткнулись губы, задев имплантат, и Терон поморщился, подставляя вторую бровь.

— Тебе не тяжело?

Он чувствовал, как размеренно вздымается под ним грудь, но все равно должен был спросить.

— Совсем нет. Возможно, стоит начать тебя подкармливать, непыльная работа руководителя явно отъедает от тебя по чуть-чуть.

Терон с сомнением хмыкнул. Пыльная работа оперативника, напротив, грозила ему тем, что кто-нибудь особенно прыткий в прямом смысле откусит ему пару конечностей. Палка о двух концах.

Каллиг усмехнулся, слегка поерзав под ним, и хорошо отработанным собственническим жестом опустил обе ладони Терону на зад.

— Я рад, что здесь все на месте.

— Даже не знаю, что и сказать, — с напускным осуждением заявил тот, выдержав паузу. — Сожми еще раз.

Когда возня в постели, начавшаяся довольно невинно, вдруг начала вызывать у обоих заметный интерес, им нехотя пришлось расцепиться. Терон откатился в сторону и встал на ноги, глядя на бесстыдно раскинувшееся на кровати тело. Взгляд снова зацепился за свежий рубец, выделяющийся на фоне смуглой кожи — поврежденные ткани постепенно начинали бледнеть.

Каллиг понял намек даже раньше, чем Терон нашел слова завуалированно его озвучить. Он поднялся следом, прошлепав босыми ногами в сторону освежителя и зябко поежившись в коридоре, и задержался, чтобы ввести пару команд в консоли на стене.

Только когда вентиляция заработала на подогрев, а отсек заполнил горячий пар, Терон понял, насколько замерз. Если внутренние часы не обманывали, время еще даже не перевалило за полночь. Он улыбнулся, приглаживая встопорщенные волосы. Хорошо знакомое и вечно помятое лицо зеркало отразило, не польстив, но зрелище все равно было приятным. Каллиг прислонился к его спине, оплетая руками за пояс; взгляд его двойника из зеркала был выразительным — только было непонятно, что выражал.

Пар заставлял тени от приглушенной подсветки причудливо изгибаться на его лице, то ли маскируя хитрую ухмылку, то ли, наоборот, создавая ее иллюзию. Они молча изучали друг друга, пока зеркало не начало запотевать.

— Чего ты хочешь? — глухо спросил Каллиг на ухо.

Его голос через спину отдался вибрацией во всем теле, заставив размытое отражение Терона переступить с ноги на ногу. Он замер, накрывая обхватившие его руки своими, а после разорвал зрительный контакт и развернулся в объятиях, целуя задранный подбородок.

— Сначала помыться. А потом тебя.

— Это можно устроить.

Как минимум на полчаса все коммуникации свелись к тихому «Передай шампунь» и паре случайных столкновений локтями. Терону нравилось просто находиться рядом, другое дело что после пятилетней разлуки он, действительно, чувствовал себя спутником на орбите лорда-инквизитора. Сама мысль о том, чтобы надолго выпустить того из поля зрения, вызывала дискомфорт.

Он встряхнул головой и взъерошил мокрые волосы, пытаясь избавиться от излишков влаги. В дальнем конце отсека притаился водонепроницаемый шкаф с полотенцами и одеждой, но вокруг было столько пара, что открывать его преждевременно не хотелось.

Каллиг, словно ждал подходящего момента, появился рядом, пятерней отводя с лица мокрую челку. Терон почувствовал ладонь на пояснице, легко соскользнувшую к бедру, и потянулся за поцелуем. В отсеке было душновато, но в тепле ему наконец удалось полноценно расслабиться. Небывалую легкость в голове могла бы уравновесить только многообещающая тяжесть в паху, но он никуда не торопился.

Кончик языка прикоснулся к губам, словно запрашивая доступ, и Терон для удобства чуть повернул голову, пропуская его. Поцелуй вышел глубоким и долгим. Он обнял Каллига за шею, прижимаясь вплотную и позволяя его рукам бесстыдно наглаживать его спину, то и дело соскальзывая на ягодицы.

Когда им удалось разорвать поцелуй и требовательные губы переместились на шею Терона, он просунул руку между их животами, обхватывая оба члена тугим кольцом. Получилось не очень удобно, и пришлось на время отвлечься, шаря в потайном ящике в столешнице в поисках смазки. Наконец выдавив немного на ладонь, Терон попробовал еще раз и с удовлетворенным вздохом снова прижался к податливым губам, уже напористее проникая в горячий рот языком.

Выходило гораздо лучше, хоть и неаккуратно. Он так увлекся, что дернулся от неожиданности, почувствовав холодный скользкий палец у входа.

— Порядок? — уточнил Каллиг, коротко прижавшись губами к скуле.

Терон кивнул, нетерпеливо прогнувшись в пояснице. Меньше разговоров, больше прикосновений... Но торопить лорда-инквизитора было абсолютно бессмысленно, как всегда — он упрямо следовал одному ему известному ритму, не поддаваясь на провокацию, даже когда Терон, совершенно утратив координацию и глотая стоны, открыто попытался насадиться на его пальцы.

Он почувствовал короткий поцелуй на губах и позволил развернуть себя к столешнице, вцепившись в нее обеими руками. Темный металл под пальцами из-за вездесущих теней создавал впечатление мрамора.

Каллиг возвышался позади него в затянутом матовой пеленой отражении, бережно придерживая за бедро. Несмотря на подготовку, первые мгновения все равно было неприятно, и Терон закусил губу, чуть прогибаясь в спине, чтобы изменить угол. Затем сработал имплантат, приглушая боль, и по спине прошлась, мягко разминая, ласковая ладонь.

— Можно? — уточнил Каллиг, и не думая двигаться.

Терон кивнул, привыкая к ощущениям. Постепенно весь дискомфорт сошел на нет, оставив место только нарастающему удовольствию. Он дотянулся до собственного члена, подхватывая неспешный ритм.

В освежителе оказалась отменная акустика, и каждый стон, казалось, отражался эхом от стен отсека. Перед глазами мелькали размытые круги, на каждом толчке посылая мурашки по распаренной коже, а в зеркале мельтешили только их тени под аккомпанемент размеренных шлепков.

— Скажи, если...

— Быстрее, — перебил его Терон, не дав закончить. — Пожалуйста, Эллек, быстрее.

Повинуясь его словам, тот действительно нарастил темп, но этого было недостаточно. Рука на члене задрожала. От желания и духоты голова шла кругом, а весь мир сузился до одной точки — той, где их тела соприкасались, с каждым разом оказываясь недостаточно близко. Протяжный стон прозвучал не то как имя, не то как мольба.

— Еще, — прошептал Терон сбивчиво, но Каллиг услышал.

Второе такое «еще», и завтра он не сможет нормально сидеть, но, видит Сила, это было последним, что сейчас приходило в голову.

Внезапно лорд-инквизитор наклонился совсем близко, дыханием опалив загривок и слегка прикусив плечо, а после подхватил под грудь и помог выпрямиться, подставляя себя в качестве опоры. Терон услышал щелчок переключателя, но не придал этому в первый момент значения, а после со все растущим ужасом и восторгом следил, как зеркало постепенно проясняется, избавляясь от конденсата.

В борьбе стыда и возбуждения победило второе — он чувствовал, как лицо заливает краска, и видел свое всполошенное отражение с широко распахнутыми глазами, но и сама ситуация, и темный взгляд Каллига, притягивающий, словно магнит, и контраст, который они являли собой — все это было чересчур. Терон кончил всего от пары толчков, судорожно всхлипнув, и в последний момент, не выдержав, отвел взгляд.

Должно быть, он отключился на мгновение, поскольку пришел в себя уже от поцелуя, сидя на металлической столешнице, в которую совсем недавно его втрахивали с таким пылом. Он пошевелил губами, отвечая на осторожное прикосновение, и хозяйским жестом запустил руку Каллигу между ног.

Это не заняло много времени — уж точно меньше, чем Терон ожидал. У хваленой сдержанности лорда-инквизитора были и отрицательные стороны, хотя назвать их отрицательными, на самом деле, значило бы покривить душой.

Приведя себя в порядок практически в обнимку, они наконец перевели вентиляцию в автоматический режим, чтобы не свариться заживо, одеваясь.

Терон чуть поморщился, натягивая белье, и неожиданно для себя зевнул.

Памятуя о том, что старое одеяло почти не греет, а нового они так и не завели, в кровать он приковылял в самых теплых шерстяных носках, которые обычно хранил только для спонтанных визитов на Хот, чтобы не покупать заново каждый раз.

В отсеке царила идеальная чистота — только оружие Терона все так же лежало на столике у изголовья. Громадная рукоять светового меча, венчавшая ранее кучу, наоборот, исчезла. Терон держал его в руках пару раз — при желании Дарт Ним мог бы сражаться ей, даже не активируя. Уж точно хватило бы, чтобы пробить кому-нибудь череп.

Стараясь хоть как-то помочь, он поправил сбившуюся постель и только потом закопался под одеяло, с интересом прислушиваясь. Каллиг не ушел далеко — в отличие от его шагов, шуршание синтекожи в тишине коридоров «Ярости» было отлично слышно.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Терон, когда лорд-инквизитор вернулся в спальню с его курткой и повесил ее в шкаф. — Я уже и забыл.

— В случае чего, хотя бы не споткнемся о нее у выхода.

Ну уж это точно было маловероятно.

— Ты куда-то собрался?

— Кто из нас двоих перестраховщик? — парировал Каллиг.

Он устроился рядом — не касаясь, чтобы не мешать, но достаточно близко, чтобы можно было легко дотянуться рукой. Терон украдкой глянул на спокойный профиль из-под ресниц и достал рабочий датапад.

— Я ненадолго, — пообещал он, по памяти вводя мудреный пароль.

Запястье ненавязчиво ухватили два пальца, задержавшись на легко прощупываемой жилке. Терону хотелось сказать, что то же самое он сделал бы куда быстрее с помощью имплантата, но забота была приятна.

— Если не получится заснуть, разбуди меня, — сказал напоследок Каллиг и отпустил его руку. — Я повторю фокус.

Этого не понадобилось. Лежать в полутьме было уютно, и вскоре он сам начал засыпать, одной рукой крепко обхватив теплое тело рядом за пояс. Последней мыслью, толком не оформившейся в слова, было то, что все свои неслучившиеся шансы в жизни он, должно быть, когда-то обменял на единственный кредитный чип на удачу, позволивший Лане вернуться с Закуула не одной.

Проснулся Терон от назойливого сигнала о входящем звонке на зашифрованной частоте. Он встал, с шипением вытряхнув себя из кровати, и доплелся до куртки, вытаскивая из кармана портативный голокоммуникатор.

Над потрепанным жизнью прибором высветилось миниатюрное голо Балкара, все в рябящей сетке помех. Терон зажмурился, отдавая имплантам команду приглушить проклятое свечение.

— Джонас, ради Силы, сколько времени? — спросонок он едва узнавал свой голос.

— Доброе утро. Мы прилетим через пару часов, только заскочим в одно местечко. Что? Да, я передам. Слышишь, Терон? Тебе привет. Я передал уже... Я уверен, и тебе тоже. Терон, связь пропадает. С тебя разрешение на посадку, информацию о транспорте выслал. Порядок?

— Порядок, — вышло все еще хрипло.

— Если будет не порядок, я развернусь и вступлю в какой-нибудь другой Альянс, — предупредил Балкар, обличительно ткнув пальцем в пространство перед собой. — Я не шучу.

— Джонас, умоляю тебя, пощади.

— До встречи.

Он отключился, а Терон со вздохом засунул коммуникатор обратно в карман куртки и вернулся в постель, потянувшись к датападу. Сзади подкатился вплотную Каллиг, сонно целуя в шею. Свечение перестало так слепить глаза, но на то, чтобы понять, куда Балкар переслал информацию о своем шаттле, ушло некоторое время.

Наконец, Терон засунул датапад под подушку.

— Все хорошо? — без малейшего интереса уточнил Каллиг.

— Теперь он хотя бы точно приземлится. Но вставать все равно пора.

Сразу они, конечно, не встали. Согласно данным, поступающим в имплантат, еще даже не рассвело, а потому торопиться точно было некуда, тем более что Джонас вполне мог выдернуть его из кровати заранее, а сам прибыть с опозданием.

Терон нахохлился в теплой домашней толстовке, но окончательно согрелся только когда Каллиг сгреб его в объятия, не обращая на вялое сопротивление никакого внимания.

До кантины они добрались, зевая и поддерживая друг друга, когда Лана, судя по бодрому виду и изящно оттененным помадой губам, уже допивала вторую кружку кафа. Женщина приветливо помахала им из-за столика возле стойки и вернулась к прерванному чтению.

— Омлет или каша с тостом? — спросил Терон у прилавка с омлетом и кашей, не отрывая от них напряженного взгляда.

Никакой информации о блюдах предоставлено не было, в этот раз отсутствовали даже таблички. Мысленно перебрав список возможных аллергических реакций, приступом которых могло бы закончиться поедание неизвестно чьих яиц, он перевел взгляд на голубоватую массу из неизвестно каких круп.

— Омлет, — подумав, ответил Каллиг. — Особенно если суть твоего вопроса заключается в том, на чем будет уютнее устроить лицо и еще немного поспать.

Терон прыснул и шутливо пихнул его плечом. Лорд-инквизитор выглядел в разы бодрее, привычный к даже более ранним подъемам. Было ли это особенностью граждан Империи или результатом самодисциплины, оставалось загадкой, но они с Ланой вели по утрам гораздо более продуктивное существование.

Позволив Каллигу отнести обе порции на стол, сам Терон отправился в дальний угол ко второй кафоварке. До нее добиралось меньше народу, и несмотря на то, что самоочистительные системы работали одинаково, итоговый продукт из нее казался как-то повкуснее.

Джонас появился, когда кафа оставалось на донышке. Они с Ланой обсуждали насущные дела, a Каллиг сидел рядом, прислонившись спиной к слишком низкой спинке, и грел руки о кружку.

— Привет, Джонас! — поприветствовал его Терон и поднялся, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. — Рад тебя видеть.

Руку друг пожал, не помедлив, но пронзительный синий взгляд почти сразу сместился в сторону.

— Ним.

— Балкар.

Каллиг без малейшей эмоции на лице поднес к губам кружку и отпил, не отводя глаз. Также не сдавая позиций, Джонас обнял не сопротивляющегося Терона и ободряюще похлопал по спине. Никаких сомнений в том, что за этой самой спиной игра в гляделки продолжилась, тот не испытывал.

— Рад видеть тебя, дружище. Мисс Бенико, — Балкар приветливо помахал рукой.

Лана тактично улыбнулась в ответ.

— Добро пожаловать.

— Ну что же, достаточно любезностей, — вклинился Терон, чувствуя себя будто под перекрестным обстрелом. — А где Метеор?

— Разговаривает с генералом. Я решил сразу найти тебя, чтобы не терять время. Больно твое письмо напоминало бульканье утопающего. Ну так что, покажешь, где тут работают?

Джонас действительно готов был помочь. С плеч будто бы в одночасье свалился весь Альянс, но это, конечно, было иллюзией. И все же надежный умелый напарник, тем более старинный приятель, был крайне ценным приобретением и большим подспорьем.

Терон не сдержал облегченного вздоха.

— Да, конечно. Дашь нам минутку?

— Сколько угодно, — пожал плечами Балкар, но по его тону было понятно, что, даже отлучившись к стойке, он будет пристально следить.

Лана постучала ногтями по столешнице.

— Возможно, Метеор может быть полезна. Кажется, не так давно поступала какая-то информация о ее бывшем отряде. Я не могла на него выйти, по понятным причинам, но к одной из своих они наверняка прислушаются.

— Я проверю. Мы могли бы поехать вместе, на всякий случай, — Терон кивнул.

В кантине прибавилось народу, так что он просто чуть стиснул плечо Каллига на прощание и быстро наклонился, клюнув его в щеку.

— Сана-Рэ искала тебя вчера, пока вы еще не вернулись. Без понятия, что хотела. Загляни к ней при возможности.

— Загляну.

Он дождался ответного кивка и прикосновения к руке, а после взгляд лорда-инквизитора выцепил у стойки Балкара.

— Кажется, он ко мне потеплел, ты не находишь?

Терон в ответ только закатил глаза. Потеплел, не потеплел... Если раньше Джонас был его единственной гарантией вернуться живым, здоровым и не индоктринированным с очередного безрассудного свидания с членом Темного Совета, то со временем просто остался обеспокоенным другом. Терон подозревал, что прозорливый напарник изначально не верил в увещевания о перспективных крохах информации, которые тот мог бы добыть, встречаясь с Каллигом.

У самого Терона в дипломе не значилось зачета автоматом по соблазнению, зато троек — хоть отбавляй.

Он почесал лоб над имплантом и хотел было окликнуть Джонаса, но тот подошел сам, размешивая в кружке подсластитель против стрелки хронометра.

— Готов?

— Пойдем. Лана, я маякну тебе, как что-то найду, — заверил Терон напарницу. — Хотя вот, держи еще отчет по Подстрекателю.

Он по-быстрому ввел несколько команд в датападе.

Джонас прекратил размешивать каф, громко звякнув ложкой, и выложил ее на горку грязной посуды посреди стола.

— Ним?

— Балкар.

— С возвращением.

Терон сделал вид, что ничего не услышал, с затаенной гордостью старательно пряча улыбку. Каллиг за его спиной, судя по всему, кивнул, поскольку больше они не разговаривали.

Работать с Джонасом было удобно и привычно, а главное, не приходилось одновременно делать несколько дел самому, едва успевая перестраиваться. Балкар раскритиковал его систему шифрования и нагло оттер Терона от консоли, перекачивая что-то с личного датапада. Они едва не поспорили, но внесенные изменения на второй взгляд оказались довольно дельными. А главное, сокращали несколько ключевых процессов на одно звено.

Позже к ним заглянула Метеор, звонко чмокнув Терона в щеку. Она почти не изменилась, только дреды стали чуть подлиннее и на зеленой коже, кажется, появилась пара новых ромбиков.

Терон не был уверен, что друзья думают по поводу Альянса, и не решался спросить. Их с Ланой детище наконец удалось оттолкнуть от берега и пустить в свободное плавание по очень каменистой речушке, но это было хорошее начало. Не нужно было быть полнейшим пессимистом, чтобы со скепсисом отнестись к идее объединения воюющих издавна сил.

Но одни против Вечной империи они не имели ни малейшего шанса.

Мельком заметив в проходе спешившего куда-то Каллига, Терон честно признался себе, что, на самом деле, вовсе не хотел больше быть один.


	3. ignis fatuus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — во время и сразу после одиннадцатой главы KotFE. Герои сперва притираются боками по поводу Альянса, а все остальное время обтираются друг о друга. 
> 
> Бонусом Джонас Балкар, мистер Альянс 3632.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Леди Метеор принадлежит Кусуну, и я горжусь тем, что мне доверили ее писать.

✴ ✴ ✴

 

На болотах воняло тиной и затхлостью и роилась целая прорва мошкары. Мелкие закуульские насекомые жалили, не оставляя следов — только стойкое ощущение фантомной чесотки по всему телу. Бесконечная Топь на деле простиралась всего лишь на дюжину сотен километров вокруг Шпиля, но после нескольких часов хлюпанья по ней в компании изгнанников-закуульцев у Терона создалось впечатление, что они по меньшей мере обошли вокруг всей планеты.

Он не прогадал, пригласив Метеор на встречу: уговаривать ее прежний отряд на сотрудничество с Альянсом практически не пришлось. Новый глава Хавока сердито раздувал короткие полностью черные вибриссы и щурил хищные салатовые глаза, но без возражений согласился объединить силы, когда выжившие гражданские в безопасности добрались до их временного лагеря.

В форме старого образца Метеор смотрелась чуждо среди бывших коллег, но перипетии ее отношений с армией и Республикой в целом Терона не касались. Его, как он не уставал всем напоминать, по официальным данным с отрядом и его миссией на Закууле вообще ничего не связывало.

Оставив командование в лагере разрабатывать план, он в компании двоих солдат осторожно разведал местность вокруг поста перехвата, по колено в болотной траве и жиже бродя практически на заднем дворе у Вечного Императора, и вернулся только после того, как чуть не утопил портативный генератор стелс-поля в призывно хлюпнувшей трясине.

Совещание продлилось до темноты — впрочем, на Закууле вовсе не бывало ни светло, ни по-настоящему темно, так что ее наступление прошло незаметно. Джорган планировал захват педантично, но как любой хороший солдат мыслил слишком топорно и не рассматривал варианты развития событий, при которых не по плану шло абсолютно все. Впрочем, когда Терону начало казаться, что еще чуть-чуть — и майор просто зашипит Каллигу в лишенное какого-либо выражения лицо, те наконец пришли ко взаимопониманию.

На вонь, пропитавшую всю Бесконечную Топь, и укусы мелких болотных мошек лорд-инквизитор реагировал индифферентно, но отказался от предложенной еды и с тех пор, как они остались наедине, уже не меньше получаса сидел на ящике в углу палатки с амуницией насупленный и смурной.

Терон перевернулся на живот в спальнике, отодвинул в сторону мешающие обзору сапоги и подпер щеку ладонью.

— Может, ляжешь? Джорган всех видит солдатами, а у Хавока уже отбой.

— Майор меня сейчас не волнует, — отрезал Каллиг и поднялся на ноги, но только чтобы дойти до опущенного полога и вернуться обратно.

Им повезло первыми занять место среди ящиков с оружием в отдельной палатке — подальше от все еще враждебно настроенных к Чужеземцу закуульцев, храпа Вортены и холодных серых глаз Калийо, будто разделывавших живьем. Это стоило нескольких «понимающих» ухмылок, но возмущений распределением не последовало.

Когда Каллиг зашел на третий круг на пятачке земляного пола, в котором едва уместились два спальника, Терон ловко ухватил его за лодыжку и вынудил остановиться на полпути. Походная хемилюминесцентная лампа на полу у входа почти погасла, и в тусклом зеленом свете различить ему удалось только хмурую морщину между темных бровей.

— Если не майор, то что тебя беспокоит? Давай обсудим, — Терон заворочался, пытаясь выкарабкаться из узкого спального мешка, чтобы спокойно сесть.

Каллиг устроился напротив, скрестив ноги, расстегнул причудливый воротник и устало потер шею.

— Мы даем этим людям ложную надежду. Наших ресурсов с трудом хватает на сам Альянс, ходить по болотам и искать союзников среди гражданских — едва ли разумная стратегия.

— Им некуда было идти. В прямом смысле слова.

— Помочь — это одно. Но не подогревать ошибочную веру в то, что хоть завтра Альянс сбросит Арканна с трона. У Закуула в распоряжении армия дроидов и фабрики, на каждого деактивированного нами противника производящие по два-три новых, улучшенной модели. Не говоря уже о целом ордене всецело преданных трону рыцарей. Мы не в силах противостоять им. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Терон вздохнул.

— Послушай, им нужно во что-то верить…

— Они верили в Вечного Императора. Теперь ты предлагаешь верить в меня?

Каллиг неодобрительно хмыкнул и уставился на него в упор.

— Нам пора определиться, партизанская ли это война. Пока мы медлим, силы Арканна только растут. Мы не можем похвастаться подобным. Образ Чужеземца будет работать лишь до тех пор, пока тот жив. Я должен был умереть уже дважды — не морщись так, ты сам знаешь, что это правда — и мне не нравится думать, что наша победа целиком зависит от расположения призрака, паразитирующего на моем разуме. Назови коммандером кого угодно другого — и вся ваша пропаганда растворится, как лист флимсипласта под дождем.

Терон сам не заметил, как плотнее закутался в куртку и опустил взгляд. Он старался избегать этих мыслей. Да, Каллиг не должен был после ранения добраться до Одессена живым, как и вообще выбраться из карбонита. Но он добрался, а в их положении было бы глупо отказываться от подарков судьбы, даже предоставленных чудовищем, способным уничтожить всю жизнь в галактике — неважно, что им руководило. Судя по противоречащим друг другу данным, Дарт Ним и так умирал слишком часто для обычного человека. Думать об этом было неприятно.

— Эллек…

— Прости. Я знаю, что ты не согласен и считаешь, что сплоченность и вера в общее дело выигрывают войны. Несложно догадаться… Но Республика не опирается на единственный незаменимый камень в основании. Единственный — полбеды. Его пора сделать заменимым.

— Ты наша последняя…

— Надежда? — сердито фыркнул Каллиг. — Терон, не говори ерунды. Я благодарен за спасение и рад быть здесь. С тобой. Ты всегда можешь положиться на меня. Я люблю тебя и буду рядом, в какую бы войну ты не ввязался ради спасения галактики. Но не нужно присваивать мне черты, которых никогда не было. Альянс сплотился вокруг Чужеземца, ненавидимого Арканном — но его фигура, моя фигура, давно перестала быть ключевой.

Если бы он не разулся ранее, Терон бы, наверное, встал и вышел. Но снаружи не ждал глоток свежего воздуха, а стиснутые на спальнике руки на удивление нежно после отповеди накрыла холодная ладонь.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — прекрасно слыша, как жалко звучит, произнес он и не нашелся с развернутым ответом.

Каллиг был и прав, и неправ, требуя автономности для Альянса без участия его персоны — и его легенды. Он не произносил этого вслух, но Терону не нужен был провидческий дар, чтобы понять, что после отстранения или смерти Арканна и Вэйлин в галактике неминуемо стало бы одним пустующим троном больше, и лорд-инквизитор опасался против воли оказаться на нем. Этого не было в планах, естественно — они нуждались хотя бы в одной, даже небольшой, победе над Закуулом, чтобы всерьез заговорить об освобождении старых миров и восстановлении порядка.

И все же слушать его было тяжело.

— Постарайся не умирать в ближайшее время, если не сложно, — попросил он наконец, неловко улыбнувшись. — И не потому, что ты нужен Альянсу.

Лорд-инквизитор кивнул с напускной серьезностью.

— Я посмотрю, что можно с этим сделать.

Он приглашающе раскрыл объятия, и Терон охотно подался навстречу, обхватывая его за пояс. Колено неудачно уперлось в какой-то корень, а ноги запутались в спальнике окончательно, но он удержал равновесие, сделав вид, что облегченный вздох относился именно к этому. Каллиг обнял его в ответ и провел раскрытой ладонью по волосам на затылке.

— Я предложил бы прогуляться по округе, но, боюсь, в прошлый раз мы улетели на единственной достопримечательности, — он усмехнулся. — Сомневаюсь, что скайтруперы озаботились мемориальной табличкой.

Вместо ответа Терон поднял голову и поцеловал его, так настойчиво впившись в приоткрытый рот, что зубы неприятно царапнули друг о друга. За неуместную страсть могло бы стать стыдно, но Каллиг и не думал возмущаться, охотно позволив углубить поцелуй. Его руки чуть сместились, направляя под челюстью, и уже открыто зарылись в волосы, несильно сжав пальцы на коротких прядях над затылком. Вдоль позвоночника от загривка пробежали мурашки.

Терон вздрогнул и отстранился, безуспешно скрывая улыбку.

— Просто ложись спать, — смущенно пробормотал он. — Ты единственный одаренный оратор среди нас всех, будет некстати…

— Будет некстати что? Давать мотивирующую речь перед боем с отпечатком твоего подплечника на всю щеку? Не думаю, что это смажет эффект, — ответил Каллиг, обдав горячим дыханием его губы.

— Вынужден предупредить: они только выглядят мягкими.

Короткий поцелуй застал врасплох, не дав ни ответить, ни отодвинуться на безопасное расстояние.

— Достаточно мягко, как по мне.

Терон засмеялся от неожиданности, пихнув нахала в плечо.

— Неужели хорошие шутки уже закончились?

— Что сказать, — развел руками Каллиг. — Это был долгий день.

Он отвернулся и скинул ботинки, а после с завидной ловкостью забрался в соседний спальник. Лампа почти совсем погасла, бросая бледные зеленые отсветы только на полог палатки снизу — внутри было темно, и Терон, улегшись, скорее почувствовал, чем заметил, что расстояние между ними сократилось.

Лежать на земле с непривычки было жестковато. Он поворочался, безуспешно пытаясь устроиться удобнее, а после протянул руку и нащупал ладонь Каллига, мягко переплетая пальцы.

— Мы с Ланой понимали, что только ты можешь нас возглавить, еще когда затеяли эту суицидальную миссию два года назад, — сказал он негромко. — Ни я, ни она… мы не подходим для этого по многим причинам. Ты нужен нам. Мы доверяем тебе, знаем, как работать вместе. Я понимаю, что требую слишком много, я хотел бы, чтобы все было иначе. Пойми, мы залезли бы за тобой в этот Шпиль и так, но мы… все это время мы надеялись, что ты нам поможешь. Эта надежда не дала нам опустить руки — если бы не она, я не уверен, что мы зашли бы так далеко.

— Терон, — негромко позвала его темнота голосом Каллига, и холодные пальцы ободряюще стиснули ладонь. — Я буду рядом, пока это зависит от меня, обещаю. Но нам нужно выиграть войну с противником, превосходящим Альянс во всем. Пора принимать решения исходя из этого.

Он замолчал, поглаживая руку Терона самыми кончиками пальцев. Тот вздохнул и поерзал, снова переворачиваясь на спину.

— А ты сам веришь? — спросил он. — Что мы можем победить?

Каллиг ответил, не задумываясь.

— Неважно, во что я верю, вера не инструмент. Я сделаю все возможное, а судить об успехе будут уже историки.

Снаружи то и дело доносились те или иные звуки, но пока это не был сигнал тревоги Терон и не думал обращать на них внимание. Он закрыл глаза, вместо жесткой почвы под спальником и размытого будущего Альянса сосредоточившись на том, как ласково его руки касались чужие пальцы.

Заснуть не получалось при всем желании, но это не было удивительно: последние несколько дней на базе он ложился значительно позже, а беседа, несмотря на спокойное завершение, сильно его задела. Мысли роились, мешая друг другу, и от них вот-вот обещала разболеться голова.

Каллиг навис сверху, тяжело оперся локтем о его грудь и вскользь прикоснулся костяшками к небритой щеке.

— Не хочешь прогуляться? — уточнил он уже открыто.

Терон не сдержал усталого вздоха.

— Хочу.

Сборы заняли от силы пару минут. Пока Каллиг возился в темноте с застежками на ботинках, он быстро натянул сапоги и проверил заряд энергетической капсулы в бластере. В окрестностях было полно как скайтруперов, патрулирующих местность вокруг поста перехвата, так и дикого зверья, наткнуться на которое безоружным совершенно не хотелось.

Они вышли из лагеря в обход дозорных с пробами-сканерами, не желая лишний раз привлекать к себе внимание ради недолгой прогулки. Каллиг провел его в стороне мимо зарослей лиан, на всякий случай скрыв в Силе — это никак не ощущалось, но Терон со временем вновь наловчился замечать, как случайные взгляды будто избегали их, не задерживаясь ни на мгновение. Он снял перчатку, засунул ее поглубже в карман и ухватился за протянутую руку, позволив по хлюпающей под ногами болотной траве увести себя прочь от лагеря.

Громадные корявые деревья с массивными изогнутыми корнями, возвышающимися на несколько метров в вышину, составляли изрядную часть закуульской флоры. По мнению Терона, вся планета была в лучшем случае отталкивающей — от вонючей почвы, вездесущих слабо фосфоресцирующих в темноте спор и мутной зеленоватой дымки (которая если бы не городские фильтры непременно заволокла бы даже верхние ярусы Шпиля), до самого вертикального мегаполиса, угловатыми позолоченными сталагмитами пронзающего низкие темные облака. Он понимал, что предвзят, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: пребывание на землях Вечной Империи приносило одну лишь гнетущую досаду.

Каллиг любил природу больше, чем ненавидел Закуул — это было отлично видно по его лицу и тому, что только покинув лагерь, даже среди лиан, мошкары и топей, он наконец расслабился. Терон улыбнулся, глянув на него искоса. Лорд-инквизитор заметил это и улыбнулся в ответ, а после обнял его за плечи, привлекая вплотную. В бок немедленно уперлась громоздкая рукоять светового меча.

Трясина была неглубокой в этих местах, но протянулась насколько хватало глаз, почти неотличимая от редких сухих пятачков земли. Чтобы обойти патруль из трех скайтруперов, они свернули на запад под изогнутые корни очередного огромного дерева, освещенные бесформенной оранжевой массой, больше всего похожей на икнаидскую яйцекладку.

Терон поглядел наверх и опасливо поежился. Масса не двигалась, да и взрослых особей поблизости видно не было, но даже зная, что их сейчас заметил бы разве что еще один могущественный форс, он все равно чувствовал себя неуютно на открытой местности вдали от цивилизации и каких-либо современных технологий. К выживанию в диких условиях он был отлично подготовлен во многих аспектах, но не морально.

В высокой траве на почтительном расстоянии шныряли болотные маворры, немного уступавшие своим восским собратьям размерами, но не клыкастостью пастей. Две особи покрупнее с громким рычанием дрались возле расщелины в скале. Терон не сомневался, что в Бесконечной Топи гнездилось в разы больше зверья, чем позволяли заметить его чувства, пусть и обостренные имплантатами. По словам Вортены, те же икнаиды большую часть времени проводили под землей, выползая наружу только чтобы напасть на непрошенных гостей и отложить яйца.

Каллиг осторожно потянул его за руку, кивком указал на проход между скалами и увлек наверх по мшистым скользящим под подошвами валунам. Терон отвлекся и чуть не поскользнулся в первый момент, но удержал равновесие и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд только пожал плечами.

Подъем вывел к исполинскому дереву на холме, между корней которого поблескивал в тусклом зелено-оранжевом свечении огражденный скалами водоем. По центру на поросшем травой островке над спокойной водой переплелись вросшие друг в друга толстые корни, не меньше метра в обхвате. В этой части болот было значительно светлее — среди фосфоресцирующей растительности и вездесущих яйцекладок мелькали мелкие точки светлячков. Они отражались от воды, создавая причудливый узор на ее поверхности.

Место почти что выглядело приятным. Терон с интересом огляделся, подошел вплотную к водоему и тронул мутную воду мыском сапога.

— Не похоже на трясину, — заметил он. — Куда симпатичней, чем снаружи.

Каллиг кивнул, усаживаясь рядом прямо на землю. Он вытянул вперед руку и сделал что-то, от чего безмятежная поверхность пошла рябью и точки светлячков беспорядочно замелькали в отражении. Игра света выглядела завораживающе. Терон поневоле засмотрелся, не удержавшись от улыбки.

— А говорил, что не показываешь фокусы.

— Тебя несложно порадовать, — покачал головой Каллиг и протянул ему руку. — Иди сюда. Покажу еще парочку.

В том, что новые фокусы будут включать в себя как минимум юркий влажный язык на его губах, Терон не сомневался, как и в том, что ему понравится. Он прикоснулся к холодной ладони и взял ее в свои, не спеша идти на поводу у недвусмысленных приглашений. Каллиг спокойно смотрел на него снизу-вверх и не поторапливал, словно у них в распоряжении было все время во вселенной, в небе над головами не сияли в зеленоватой дымке мириады огней Шпиля, а на утро не была запланирована первая наступательная операция на вражеской территории.

Терон опустился рядом на колени, обхватил ладонями осунувшееся лицо и бережно погладил подушечками пальцев. На левой руке все еще была надета перчатка, мешая почувствовать прикосновение, и он опустил ее, вместо этого упираясь в жесткую траву у Каллига за спиной, чтобы придвинуться вплотную. Он чувствовал ровное дыхание на своем лице, но ждал реакции, не спеша сокращать оставшиеся между ними жалкие пару сантиметров.

Лорд-инквизитор поднял руку и прикоснулся к его подбородку, а после осторожно провел пальцами по приоткрытым губам, щекотно очертив нижнюю. Терон отдал бы многое за то, чтобы снова оказаться в лагере — подумалось, что он согласился бы и на спальнике в походной палатке, даже если бы Каллигу пришлось всю дорогу затыкать ему рот.

Он наконец подался навстречу и накрыл расслабленные губы своими, вовлекая в неспешный поцелуй. На болотах будто сразу стало теплее, и ласковые руки забрались под куртку, без нажима поглаживая поясницу. Терон устроил ладонь над расстегнутым воротником, касаясь пальцами теплой кожи, а после обнял Каллига за шею и придержал под затылком, понемногу вынуждая лечь на спину.

Тот повиновался, в отместку притянув его крепче, и просунул руку в задний карман штанов. Терон возмущенно выдохнул ему в губы, но не стал отодвигаться, только поцеловал чуть нежнее, постаравшись перенести вес на руку. Что-то еле слышно хрустнуло под локтем, и в носу с небольшим опозданием засвербило.

Каллиг вдруг вывернулся из объятий, бросив взгляд на траву через плечо.

— Не дыши, — велел он и ухватил его за предплечье, рывком поднимая на ноги.

Терон послушно задержал дыхание, не задавая вопросов. Не нужно было обладать Силой, чтобы заметить поднимающееся из травы облачко спор, потянувшееся следом за ними. Он чихнул, а после еще раз, и потер слезящиеся глаза, но не успел испугаться помереть на болотах от аллергии, не дождавшись конца войны: все закончилось столь же быстро, сколь началось — только Каллиг смотрел на него с тревогой, осторожно придерживая за предплечье.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнил он уже спокойнее, когда Терон проморгался и на пробу сделал глубокий вдох.

Он кивнул, удивленно оглядевшись. Воздух вокруг них был не до конца прозрачным — словно едва заметное марево, почти незримая пелена, которую он никогда не разглядел бы, если бы с одной стороны по этой пелене не растекался в поисках лазейки рой спор.

Терон опасливо протянул руку, но не рискнул коснуться барьера и вместо этого опустил ее на чужие пальцы, все еще покоившиеся на рукаве.

— Извини. Не стоило терять бдительность, — пробормотал он виновато, но Каллиг лишь отмахнулся и обнял его за плечи.

— Ты умеешь внести оживление, — усмехнулся он куда-то в макушку. — И выглядишь очаровательно с покрасневшим носом.

Терон закатил глаза, но только крепче обхватил его руками за пояс и сцепил их под жесткими пластинами доспеха на пояснице.

— Уверяю, я выглядел бы гораздо менее очаровательно, если бы не твои ситхские штучки, — сварливо заметил он. — Что это было?.. Двигались как живые.

Мельтешившие рядом споры понемногу рассеялись, а марево если и оставалось, то без них его было не рассмотреть. Каллиг, судя по неохотному ответу, был больше настроен на продолжение, чем спонтанный урок энтомологии, вопреки всему не потеряв желание обтираться о закуульскую растительность.

— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал он в самые губы, обнял чуть настойчивей и поцеловал, нисколько не смущаясь испорченного ранее момента.

Терон некоторое время пялился на вытянутые тени от его ресниц, но все же закрыл глаза и расслабился, решив, что от одного поцелуя ничего плохого не случится, а после они обязательно прекратят месить ботинками болотную жижу, вернутся в лагерь и лягут спать.

Раньше пугало, что близость с бывшим возлюбленным из далекого республиканского прошлого окажется ему внове, что она потребует медленного сближения и привыкания друг к другу, но Терон знал его слишком хорошо. Тяжелее было отпускать Каллига от себя, снова почувствовав себя спокойно с ним — хоть с кем-то — наедине.

Тот целовал его так, словно ни в чем больше не нуждался — размеренно и неспешно, тревожа кончиками пальцев непривычную к прикосновениям кожу за ушами и мягко прикасаясь языком к языку. Влюбиться в него было проще простого; Терон делал это в который раз.

Он отстранился, неохотно разорвав поцелуй, и напоследок еще раз нежно коснулся приподнятого уголка губ. Каллиг улыбнулся шире, но не стал настаивать, позволив привалиться щекой к плечу. На сердце лежала такая тяжесть, что казалось, разожми лорд-инквизитор руки — и Терон провалился бы под ее весом на несколько метров вниз. Он стиснул его за пояс обеими руками, закрыл глаза и наконец судорожно выдохнул, расслабив напряженные плечи.

— Я рад тебя видеть, — прозвучало глухо, словно из шахты турболифта, уходящей к центру планеты. — Я очень рад, что ты здесь.

— Я тоже.

Лорд-инквизитор снова улыбнулся — эта улыбка затерялась где-то в спутанных волосах, искренняя и совсем не насмешливая — и не сдвинулся с места, даже когда Терон неуверенно завозился, чтобы выпутаться из его рук.

— Пойдем, — пробормотал он. — Еще несколько бессонных ночей, и мои веки воспалятся достаточно, чтобы освещать аварийный путь к ближайшей подушке.

Работать до изнеможения было не впервой, но переживания утомляли, раз за разом будто оттягивая изрядную часть сил на себя — сил, которых ни у одного из них не оставалось в запасе. Во всяком случае, Каллиг тоже выглядел изможденным и не спрашивал ни о чем.

Обратная дорога вышла короче: они прошли напрямик, добравшись до лагеря в разы быстрее. Терон придержал полог палатки, пропустив спутника внутрь, просочился следом и почти рухнул прямо на спальник, но на чистом упрямстве стащил сапоги и забрался внутрь.

Темнота под опущенными веками успокаивала, заполнив разум. Каллиг прижался сбоку, накрыв ладонью уставшие глаза, и без единого слова уткнулся ему в плечо. Он не остался рядом и сел медитировать в стороне, стоило Терону расслабиться достаточно, чтобы задремать — тот почувствовал движение, но был уже слишком сонным, чтобы реагировать.

Как и обещал, наутро Дарт Ним произнес пару слов перед отрядом, скрестив руки возвышаясь над собранной и готовой к бою Метеор. На контрасте они выглядели будто готовое голо для рекламных листовок, продвигающих единство противоположностей перед лицом общего врага. Даже ребята из Хавока слушали Каллига, согласно кивая — гордиться им было неправильно в такой ситуации, но Терон гордился все равно. В галактике, какой она была раньше, каждый из этих людей при первой же возможности выстрелил бы в неприкрытую спину, но они слушали — а он верил, что именно такой лидер был нужен Альянсу. К тому же, после пяти лет войны его просто не осталось кем заменить.

— Будь осторожен, — попросил Терон, проверяя амуницию перед выходом.

— У каждого из нас своя роль, — ответил Каллиг так, словно это относилось не только к предстоящему наступлению.

Он наклонился и ласково прикоснулся губами к брови без импланта, а после сразу присоединился к Джоргану, уже переступавшему с ноги на ногу в нетерпении.

Естественно, миссия пошла не по плану и вражеские подкрепления едва не похоронили их в общей трясине. Наступление спасло только чудо в виде вступивших в бой гражданских — изгнанников, последовавших за ними от лагеря. Терону было не по нраву рассчитывать в работе равно на гражданских и чудеса — только собственное везение, быструю реакцию или удачное стечение обстоятельств, но не чудеса.

Им пришлось уходить, буквально спотыкаясь об обломки раскуроченных корпусов скайтруперов. Замыкающая отступление Метеор упала, зацепившись ногой за продырявленную грудную пластину одного из них, но Терон, отстреливаясь почти наугад, успел помочь ей подняться до того, как их нагнали бы остальные. Когда майор уже в лагере в благодарность коротко обняла его, не успев толком стереть с доспеха тину и грязь, он только неловко похлопал ее такой же перепачканной рукой по спине.

По возвращению на Одессен они с Каллигом не успели обменяться и парой слов — обратно летели разными шаттлами, занимаясь каждый своими делами, а на базе коммандера сразу взяли в клещи Джорган и адмирал Айго, в компании настроенной на позитивный лад Метеор атаковав с флагов стратегическими вопросами. Терон тронул его за руку по пути в ставку, ободряюще улыбнулся и ушел, вернувшись к своим обязанностям.

За время его отсутствия база не провалилась в ядро Одессена, не была взята штурмом и даже, по заверениям Балкара, не оказалась наполнена вражескими жучками. Джонас, понятное дело, не оставался на ней совсем один, но Терон все равно был рад, что друг не подвел и не дал задний ход, почти на целый день оказавшись номинальным главой службы безопасности.

Лицо самого Балкара, впрочем, выражало при встрече заметное неудовольствие.

— Что случилось? — спросил Терон, когда привычный обмен любезностями завершился. — Смотришь будто тебе в каф подсластитель не положили.

— Живется несладко, — хмыкнул Джонас. — Я наверстал упущенное, пока тебя не было, и узнал про Альянс побольше. Познакомился с командованием. Впечатляющая компания, завербовать их всех наверняка было непросто.

Он замолчал, не сказав ничего о причинах недовольства, и Терон озадаченно поднял брови.

— Спасибо?..

— Не за что. Но вот что меня смутило — вижу, ты ждешь, когда можно будет встать в защитную позу и сказать, что я не разбираюсь в строительстве альянсов, — Балкар благодушно хмыкнул. — Ним подходит на роль коммандера как никто другой, это правда, да и Арканн фактически сам создал с нуля его образ, но тебе не кажется, что опасно не иметь запасного плана при таких масштабах? Если Альянс будет обезглавлен, даже на пару дней, то начнется хаос, и Закуул раздавит нас пропагандой как ягоду пьюшш. Ты должен понимать, что я прав.

— Я знаю отличного собеседника для тебя, — не выдержал Терон, со злости звучно опустив датапад на стол. — Вы сразу найдете общий язык. Обсуждайте запасные варианты хоть до посинения, я с удовольствием выслушаю, если отберете кандидатуры.

Джонас чуть склонил голову набок и прищурился.

— Любопытно. Я думал, он тебя бережет. Расслабься, Терон: я здесь, чтобы помогать тебе. Вдох-выдох, как мастер Жо учил.

Тот в ответ звучно скрипнул зубами, но спорить с Балкаром было бессмысленно, как и злиться на него. Как и злиться на Каллига, впрочем — в итоге злился Терон только на себя самого.

— Похоже, все думают, что меня бережет кто-то другой, — пробормотал он все еще немного сердито. — Беречь не нужно, достаточно не тревожить голословными советами по проблемам, которых я по вашему мнению сам в упор не увижу. Работы полно и без вас.

— Не нужно делать вид, будто ты не знаешь, почему я заговорил об этом.

Балкар встретил его взгляд твердо. Синие глаза смотрели так, словно видели его насквозь, так что Терон отвернулся первым и сел за рабочую консоль, разминая ушибленное еще на болотах запястье, по которому к вечеру обещал расползтись внушительных размеров синяк.

— Джонас, я профессионал, — вздохнул он осуждающе. — Я осознаю, что наше дело важнее моей личной жизни. За последние годы кандидатов возглавить Альянс поубавилось по сравнению с началом войны, тем более тех, кому можно было бы без вопросов доверять. Спасибо за это Закуулу и Сареш. Империю не рассматриваем — если бы Лана знала третьего имперца, на которого нам точно не пришлось бы впоследствие пойти войной, она бы нас познакомила.

Он помолчал, а после сбросил куртку на спинку стула и придвинулся поближе к консоли.

— Мы справимся. И он справится, как только смирится, что кроме Чужеземца — кроме нас — никто не торопится спасать галактику. Работаем с тем, что есть — даже так мы уже одержали одну победу. Дай мне доступ, будь добр, и хватит маячить.

— Ладно, — после недолгой паузы произнес Балкар. — Надеюсь, ты не припомнишь мне этот разговор, когда будешь искать, кого бы пристроить на Вечный трон. Большие кресла сильно полнят, да и вид из окна, говорят, не лучший.

Терон не ответил, с облегченным вздохом закопавшись в зашифрованные файлы и приняв для себя решение просто делать все от него зависящее и импровизировать на ходу. Оно казалось единственным верным в их ситуации — Каллиг сказал то же самое и, пожалуй, в очередной раз оказался прав.

Враг управлял армиями и флотом, не покидая неприступной твердыни, а значит в первую очередь стоило сделать неприступным Одессен. С их текущими силами это было возможно только до тех пор, пока местоположение базы оставалось тайной, и Терон был намерен проследить, чтобы секрет не выплыл наружу раньше, чем они будут готовы давать отпор.

Когда спина окончательно затекла, несмотря на небольшую разминку, а желудок скрутило болью от голода, он наконец выбрался из-за консоли и с удивлением обнаружил, что остался один — вспомнилось, что Джонас даже прощался с ним пару часов назад, но Терон не обратил внимание. Он заблокировал консоль, на всякий случай проверил раскиданные по помещению жучки и камеру и вышел, прихватив с собой куртку. Дверь с тихим шелестом вернулась на место за спиной, автоматически перекрыв доступ всему не авторизованному персоналу.

На улице уже стемнело, и на выходе из лифта в лицо сразу пахнуло вечерней прохладой. Одессен был на удивление приятной планетой: тихой и живой, так густо поросшей лесами, что от свежести воздуха после долгого пребывания на базе иногда немного кружилась голова. Впрочем, порой она, как сейчас, просто была отупляюще тяжелой от голода.

Терон вздохнул, устало потер лоб и спустился в кантину. Он планировал поесть и написать Каллигу, чтобы узнать о планах, но лорд-инквизитор нашелся там же — сидя за стойкой прямо у входа, он с отсутствующим видом ел что-то из высокой глиняной банки, игнорируя пялившуюся на него в упор Калийо, рассевшуюся боком на той же стойке.

Впрочем, при виде Терона он снялся с места, даже не дожевав, прихватил с собой недоеденное и увлек его к диванам в углу.

— Что это с ней? — подозрительно спросил Терон, без возражений присаживаясь рядом.

— Сказала, что раньше работала с тремя имперскими агентами и им было некомфортно есть в ее присутствии. Я ответил, что не буду в это играть, — Каллиг усмехнулся. — Она решила, что мы играем.

Из его банки пахло тушеными овощами и специями. Терон заглянул внутрь и пренебрежительно сморщил нос.

— А посытнее ничего не было?

— Попробуй, если хочешь, — предложил лорд-инквизитор, протянув ложку. — Очень неплохо.

Пробовать Терон отказался и вместо этого съел кусок рыбы, запеченной под толстой шапкой сморщенных коричневых листьев — на вкус те от рыбы не отличались. Каллиг отставил свою банку и сидел рядом, по обыкновению рассеянно глядя в одну точку. О чем он думал, по лицу было не понять — может быть, ни о чем. Терон не мог знать наверняка и не хотел спрашивать, но надеялся, что в такие моменты лорд-инквизитор слушает не Валкориона.

Он дотянулся и коснулся холодной ладони под столом, незаметно переплетая пальцы.

— Пойдем? — Каллиг вопросительно поднял брови.

— Я хотел вернуться и кое-что доделать, — неуверенно признался Терон, звякнув вилкой о пустую тарелку. — Но это ненадолго.

Тот посмотрел на него с улыбкой и чуть стиснул руку в своей.

— Пойдем, Терон. Будь это чем-то срочным, ты бы здесь не сидел.

Это было правдой, конечно, поэтому он передумал сопротивляться (в конце концов, оставшиеся проверки были просто попыткой перестраховаться перед тем, как они с Миотом вплотную занялись бы Звездными Крепостями), и кивнул, без сожалений позволив увести себя из кантины. Блеклые глаза Калийо смотрели им в спины так, будто раттатаки ждала, что за ближайшим поворотом Каллиг по меньшей мере прыгнет ему на член.

Тот действительно не стал ждать до «Ярости» и поцеловал его, стоило массивным створкам дверей со скрежетом сомкнуться за спинами, отрезав их от ярко освещенного ангара. Терон подался навстречу, даже слишком порывисто притиснув его к стене у моста, и охотно пропустил в рот настойчиво шарящий по губам язык.

От Каллига остро пахло специями, но на вкус их было не различить. Невыносимо захотелось начать раздевать его прямо там и прикоснуться ладонями к обнаженной коже, но на мосту их мог заметить любой дозорный, поэтому Терон просто прижался вплотную, забравшись обеими руками под расстегнутый пиджак, и с нажимом скользнул ладонями по пояснице.

Ночная прохлада сменилась душным маревом, опалив лицо и заставив потеплеть щеки. Каллиг целовал его так, словно больше не нуждался в кислороде, и с каждым прикосновением Терон распалялся только сильнее. Больше не приходилось опасаться, что в нос набьются очередные живые споры или в кожу вопьется ядовитая болотная трава, или целая стая икнаидов выберется из-под земли, потревоженная шагами. От одних только мыслей о том, что он мог позволить себе делать с Каллигом что угодно, в штанах стало болезненно тесно.

Тот зарылся обеими руками ему в волосы, с нажимом массируя затылок, а после разорвал поцелуй и жадно прижался губами к подбородку, постепенно спустившись на шею, чтобы с силой втянуть нежную кожу на горле. Терон хрипло выдохнул и запрокинул голову со сдавленным стоном, точно не для устойчивости вклинившись коленом между безропотно разведенных бедер.

Каллиг провел ладонями по его плечам, мягче целуя подставленную шею, скользнул за спину и бесцеремонно стиснул обеими руками зад.

— Неужели нельзя было подождать до корабля? — сипло пробормотал Терон и чуть вздрогнул от ласкового прикосновения под кадыком. — Вон он стоит.

— Нельзя, — произнес лорд-инквизитор прямо под ухом и обхватил губами мочку.

Он и не подумал отстраняться, щекотно вылизывая ушную раковину. Прикосновения давно переступили грань невинных, и продолжать в том же духе прямо на улице казалось неправильным, но Терон только кусал губы, изо всех сил сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон, и не пытался все прекратить.

В какой-то момент Каллиг оставил в покое его ухо и шею и выдохнул в приоткрытые губы, но поцеловал их снова только когда от случайных прохожих их наконец отделили несколько слоев корабельной обшивки. В тусклом освещении спального отсека «Ярости» его глаза казались такими черными, будто зрачки расширились, заполнив всю радужку.

Терон поспешно стянул с него пиджак и водолазку, с наслаждением прижался ладонями к открытым плечам и, наклонившись, поцеловал левое. Он так увлекся своими ощущениями и тихими вздохами Каллига, потирая подушечками пальцев его соски и мягко очерчивая выступающие тощие ребра, что осознал, что все еще полностью одет, только когда наконец справился с его пряжкой и попытался стащить штаны.

— Погоди. Ботинки…

— Оставь, — Терон просунул руку ему за пояс и твердо обхватил ладонью напряженный член, потирая большим пальцем уздечку.

Каллиг судорожно втянул носом воздух и больше не пытался его остановить.

Собственное возбуждение болезненно отдавалось в паху — он не хотел торопиться, но в итоге все равно стряхнул с себя одежду быстрее, чем деривианский змей сбрасывал бы кожу. Стоять босиком на полу было холодно, а стоило Терону встать на колени на краю постели, как цепкие пальцы бесстыдно стиснули его ягодицы. Каллиг сжал их чуть крепче, чем было бы комфортно, впившись в кожу ногтями. Пробежавшие по спине мурашки заставили зябко передернуть плечами.

Он поцеловал за ухом, с явным наслаждением откровенно тиская Терона за зад, и наконец мягко подтолкнул в спину, вынуждая опуститься на локти. К щекам против воли прилила кровь, и тот облизнул мигом пересохшие губы, чувствуя себя, если можно было так выразиться, особенно обнаженным.

Каллиг погладил его между лопаток, помогая расслабиться, а после уперся коленом в чуть прогнувшийся под его весом матрас, поцеловал в плечо и провел между ягодиц измазанными смазкой пальцами.

— Скажи, если захочешь, чтобы я остановился, — спокойно произнес он, и Терон кивнул, удобнее скрестив под головой руки.

— Не останавливайся.

Ответный смешок обжег плечо. Каллиг уперся свободной рукой в постель и касался губами влажной кожи не в такт мучительно-размеренным движениям пальцев так ласково, словно сам вовсе не хотел навалиться сверху. Но Терон чувствовал его горячее сбившееся дыхание на загривке, смазанные поцелуи и неуверенные прикосновения зубов — и старательно двигал бедрами, позволяя коротким стонам то и дело срываться с губ.

Очередной толчок заставил его бесстыдно выпятить зад, с протяжным стоном спрятав пылающее лицо в предплечьях.

— Попроси меня, — прошептал Каллиг на ухо и наконец придержал за бока обеими руками, слегка поглаживая большими пальцами кожу.

— Пожалуйста, — Терон сорвался на судорожный вдох, так стиснув в кулаках сбившееся одеяло, что ткань заскрипела.

Боли не было — по правде говоря, не было ничего: мысли заполнила пустота, жаркой пульсацией скрутившаяся в паху. По напряженным плечам успокаивающе прошлась ладонь, помогая расслабить мышцы. Он выдохнул и вновь с трудом втянул в себя воздух, постепенно привыкая к тянущей заполненности и сводящей с ума остроте ощущений. Перед глазами на мгновение потемнело — или он просто слишком крепко сжал веки — и налитый член дернулся, влажно мазнув головкой по животу.

Терон попытался опустить к нему руку, но запястья крепко обхватила ладонь, надежно прижав к матрасу над головой. Он протестующе застонал и дернулся в хватке, но Каллиг словно и не почувствовал сопротивления, с каждым толчком ощутимей шлепая бедрами по его ягодицам. Без опоры на руки елозить грудью и затвердевшими сосками по одеялу было дискомфортно, а колени быстро начали разъезжаться, окончательно лишив его свободы действий и оставив полностью во власти партнера.

Из горла вырвался очередной приглушенный всхлип, и Терон зажмурился, сжав кулаки так сильно, что у него заболели руки. Протяжные стоны звучали прерывисто, и от одного осознания, как он, должно быть, выглядел со стороны щекам становилось горячо.

Каллиг не жаловался и только время от времени сбивчиво шептал ему невыносимо пошлые, романтично-нежные глупости на ухо, неизбежно вынуждая гуще краснеть. Он быстро оставил попытки поддержать Терона под животом и вместо этого обнял за пояс, наконец-то разжав железную хватку на запястьях и перевернув на бок. Цепкие пальцы болезненно стиснули напряженный сосок, намеренно задев ногтями, и не позволили кончить от первого же прикосновения к члену. Громко охнув от неожиданности, Терон так резко запрокинул голову, что ударился затылком о подставленное плечо.

— Еще? — без издевки уточнил Каллиг, кончиками пальцев поглаживая его грудь вокруг мучительно ноющей точки.

— Н-нет, — выдохнул тот в ответ, от первого же толчка так сильно впившись зубами в припухшую губу, что она ощутимо запульсировала.

Темный взгляд Каллига обволакивал, внимательный и спокойный, пронизанный такой нежностью, что под ее весом сложнее становилось дышать. Иногда Терону хотелось, чтобы тот просто посмотрел, но гораздо сильнее хотелось, чтобы касался.

Он плотнее обхватил член, наконец подхватив рваный ритм и двигая рукой в такт толчкам, и совершенно упустил момент, когда удовольствие стало нестерпимым. Он несколько раз дернул бедрами, мучительно пытаясь отыскать нужный угол, и вздрогнул всем телом с постыдным надсадным стоном, запоздало прижав подрагивающую ладонь ко рту. Каллиг продержался чуть дольше — притянул его ближе для поцелуя, потерся о бедро, оставляя на волосах прозрачные нити смазки, и кончил, неловкой рукой размазав по коже сперму.

Терон долго лежал, не двигаясь, пока не восстановил дыхание, а затем медленно перевернулся на спину, с таким наслаждением потянувшись, что та хрустнула сразу в нескольких местах. Истома отупляла, а грудь и губы чувствительно саднили, но абсолютный вакуум в голове и приятная легкость на грани опустошения стоили гораздо большего. Он скосил глаза на костлявые лопатки перед собой, очертил взглядом широкую ленту клейма и несколько выступающих позвонков под ней и улыбнулся самыми краешками губ.

Каллиг наконец стряхнул со щиколоток остатки одежды, кое-как справившись с застежками на ботинках, растянулся рядом на животе и невнятно пробормотал что-то в одеяло.

— А?..

— Я люблю тебя, — он повернул голову набок и вдруг нахмурился, когда Терон рассеянно поскреб щеку. — Снова болит?

Тот, не удержавшись, коротко поцеловал усыпанную веснушками переносицу и опустил взгляд на лиловый синяк, уродливым пятном расползшийся по запястью. К ночи рука предсказуемо опухла сильнее, и прохладное прикосновение Каллига ощущалось успокаивающе.

— Просто ушиб, — он покачал головой и улыбнулся. — Я тебя тоже.

Уже позже, зарывшись лицом во влажные после освежителя волосы на темном затылке и плотнее запахнув одеяло, Терон снова взглянул в глаза знакомой темноте под опущенными веками и увидел в ней все свои надежды, болотными огоньками осветившие путь по неразличимой тропе.

У каждого в Альянсе действительно была своя роль, и даже если его ролью все же было захлебнуться в трясине, доверившись собственным иллюзиям, он готов был рискнуть.


	4. миг между будущим и прошлым

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — сразу после The Nathema Conspiracy. Спонтанно сделав друг другу предложение, герои постфактум пытаются сделать это событие романтичным. Немного каноничной драмы с нафемским заговором, много хедканонов. 
> 
> В качестве приглашенных гостей выступают жених Ланы (чистокровный ситх из нового Темного Совета) и Таран Седракс.
> 
> ЭТО МАКСИ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Леди Метеор принадлежит Кусуну, и я горжусь тем, что мне доверили ее писать.

✴ ✴ ✴

 

Терон никогда особенно не думал о том, на какой стадии их с Каллигом отношения и не пора ли сделать следующий шаг. Он был человеком настоящего и мало пекся о будущем, зная, что при роде их деятельности ситуация легко может измениться в одночасье, разрушив все планы. Навести порядок в собственных чувствах уже было достаточно непросто.

Каллиг тоже был человеком настоящего. Возможно, это послужило одной из причин, почему им оказалось так легко снова сойтись спустя пять лет разлуки.

Глядя на Лану и ее отношения, любой бы подумал, что ничего трудного в этом нет. Ее красномордый Дарт был вечно занят то в новом Темном Совете, то в делах, о которых запрещено было упоминать вслух, и появлялся на Одессене всего дважды, но для них это, казалось, совсем не было проблемой. Ситхи, что сказать.

Именно потому, что Терон никогда не размышлял о пресловутом «следующем шаге» всерьез, все и вышло настолько внезапно и чудовищно сумбурно.

На тот момент он думал только о том, как счастлив снова быть вместе и что та боль, которая черной вонючей жижей заливалась ему в рот с самой Умбары, стоила того, чтобы увидеть, что Каллиг в порядке. Что любить сдержанного, обходительного ситха, встречаясь с ним на нейтральных территориях на заре знакомства, было легко, но после всего пережитого, всего увиденного Терон уже не мог не любить его, даже когда это было сложно.

Хватило одной неловкой шутки о помолвке, чтобы паника нахлынула удушливой волной вперемешку с желанием именно так и сделать, и слова вырвались из него быстрее, чем он успел обдумать уместность своей затеи.

И вот теперь он сидел над чашкой кафа, обхватив голову руками, и запоздало осознавал, что натворил.

— Лана, ты никогда не рассказывала, как Зарсент сделал тебе предложение, — как бы между делом заметил Терон, усилием воли повернув к ней голову.

— Возможно, тебе знаком термин «личная жизнь», — Лана ответила приподнятой бровью, через стол глядя на него с сомнением. — Это когда кто-то живет своей жизнью, а остальные в нее не лезут.

Терон пожал плечами.

— Я же твой друг.

— Туше. Ну ладно, слушай. Ты же знаешь, что его семья обширна и очень богата. Несколько особняков в одном только Каас-сити... Теперь знаешь. Мы познакомились на одном из приемов, еще до того, как Аркус уговорил меня стать его советницей, — Лана на мгновение замолчала, безуспешно пряча улыбку. — Мы обсуждали историю.

— И это все?

— Нет, но остальное тебе знать не нужно, — она пожала плечами и вытянула руку, рассматривая черный ободок со странным камнем на пальце. — Мы не видимся постоянно, но по возможности находим время побыть наедине. Я несколько раз сопровождала его на задания и думала, что это одно из них. Телос-IV со времен орбитальной бомбардировки трехсотлетней давности и республиканской кампании по восстановлению больше не нуждается в орбитальной станции — мне не с чем сравнить, но сейчас это очень красивая планета. Помимо разнообразия в ландшафте Телос-IV может похвастаться несколькими месторождениями малаба, это камень в моем кольце.

Она, помедлив, протянула Терону руку, демонстрируя изящный полностью черный ободок на безымянном пальце. Металл и камень в нем странной многогранной формы выглядели неотделимыми друг от друга — каждая идеально отполированная грань казалась миниатюрным зеркалом, отражающим темноту.

— Представь целую пещеру. Отражающая поверхность — натуральное свойство малаба. Любой источник света в месторождении превращает его во... вселенную. Словно тысячи звезд окружают тебя, и ничего вокруг кроме них и глубины космоса. Зарсент... удивительный мужчина. И страшный выпендрежник. Мы провели замечательный день, преследуя отряд рыцарей Закуула. И не смотри на меня так, тебя там не было. Это было романтично. А потом он привел меня в ту пещеру и сказал: «Лана, моя вселенная — это вселенная, в которой существуешь ты. Каждый мой шаг вел меня к тебе, к этому моменту, чтобы мы могли разделить путь на двоих. Ты пойдешь со мной?». И встал на колено. Говорю же, выпендрежник...

Терон слушал, не перебивая и тактично игнорируя румянец на ее щеках. При мимолетном знакомстве лорд Зарсент совсем не казался таким романтиком. Новая информация немного обескураживала.

К его собственной ситуации это, конечно, имело мало отношения. Красивые жесты не являлись для него самоцелью, а во главе угла при любых обстоятельствах стояла практичность. Он никогда не был особенно хорош в выборе подарков, но именно сейчас точно знал, что хотел бы сделать. Оставалось придумать, как именно воплотить идею в жизнь и как преподнести ее, чтобы хотя бы немного искупить скомканность самого предложения.

Каллиг согласился, не раздумывая, и это только подогревало желание обустроить все хотя бы отчасти «как положено». В противном случае, с тем же успехом Терон мог бы от рабочей консоли проорать поднимающемуся на лифте лорду-инквизитору предложение руки и сердца. Это никуда не годилось.

Лана помолчала, явно думая о чем-то своем, а после поднялась из-за стола, на мгновение накрыв предплечье Терона ладонью.

— Ты пытаешься любить умом, но он под это не заточен. Ним будет счастлив, даже если ты подкинешь ему бисквитное колечко в сухой паек. Что бы ты хотел сделать для него? Что передать? Только это и важно.

Терон кивнул и сконфуженно поскреб затылок.

— Я, возможно, уже допустил промашку, но это не точно, — тактично не раскрывая все карты, отметил он.

Лана пожала плечами.

— Тем приятнее будет ее исправить. Подумай, что связывало вас, когда вы познакомились.

— Кроме тебя? — не сдержался Терон и тем самым заслужил легкий тычок в плечо и укоризненный взгляд. — Спасибо, Лана. Я рад, что у вас с дартом романтиком все замечательно.

— Советую не брать в привычку называть его так, — хмыкнула Лана.

— Приму к сведению.

Он задержался в кантине ненадолго, обдумывая свою идею, а после решительно открыл голонет, чтобы освежить в памяти кое-какую информацию. Лана не была неправа, предлагая заглянуть в прошлое — для кого-нибудь это, пожалуй, действительно было важно. Но Терон не для того продирался сквозь тернии к своей звезде, или скорее тени, чтобы смотреть на одни колючки.

Его подарок должен был быть практичным. И отражать будущее. И не потеряться. Напрашивающееся решение было простым и органичным и лежало на самой поверхности. Предстояло немного поработать над функционалом и постараться, чтобы итоговый результат выглядел эстетично, но Терон всегда приветствовал посильный вызов.

Ничего удивительного, но из имеющихся на базе запчастей, в поисках которых он облазил каждый закоулок, не подошла ни одна. После атаки на Одессен и частичного расформирования Альянса поставки на планету поступали нерегулярно, поэтому, не желая ждать, Терон переслал Хайло список необходимого в сорок пунктов и в качестве дополнительной услуги попросил о нем не распространяться.

Оставалась только одна проблема: сорок первый пункт был в наличии и ждал его в неприметном ларьке у старого знакомого в Нью-Вертике, но незаметно улизнуть с базы, не вызвав подозрений и не напрягая очередным «побегом» Лану, не представлялось возможным.

Шансов обыграть Джонаса в игру завуалированных намеков у Терона не было никаких, а если просто попросить его о помощи, не вдаваясь в подробности, Балкар наверняка из чистого любопытства взроет землю, но вызнает все сам.

Всегда оставался вариант обратиться к Метеор, но, опять же — где была Метеор, там, как правило, был и Джонас.

Не придумав ничего лучше, Терон в итоге решил рискнуть.

— Можно попросить тебя об услуге? — спросил он как бы между делом, повернувшись к Балкару от консоли.

Тот только что закончил распекать какого-то информатора по голокомму и выглядел довольно благожелательно. Синие глаза уставились на Терона с интересом, и тому сразу показалось, что его разоблачили раньше, чем он успел открыть рот.

— Процент сверху зависит от типа услуги, — усмехнулся Джонас и пересел на стул рядом. — Я внимательно слушаю.

— Мне нужно забрать кое-какую посылку с Нар Шаддаа, это в самом центре. Ты, кажется, планировал поездку.

— Все еще планирую. Я и не думал, что стезя контрабандиста найдет меня сама к сорока годам, — в шутку отметил Балкар, но смотрел все так же проницательно. — Большая посылка?

— В карман влезет.

— Таинственная некрупная доставка, о которой ты хотел бы, чтобы я молчал...

— Я об этом пока не просил, — возмутился Терон.

Джонас ухмыльнулся, поймав его с поличным.

— Да, но ты понизил голос, как только мы заговорили о твоей просьбе. Ох, Шан, хитрости в тебе, конечно... и как только в оперативники взяли. Спрашивали, поди, только оценки за экзамены по «пиф-паф» и то, насколько шикарно по шкале от одного до пяти ты смотришься в бежевой форме.

— Джонас, — с нажимом сказал Терон, нахмурившись и сложив на груди руки. — Хватит. Не хочешь помогать — так и скажи.

— И пропустить все веселье? Обижаешь.

— Я сброшу тебе координаты и номер заказа. Все уже оплачено, я прошу только забрать и передать мне. И... я был бы благодарен, если бы ты пока действительно молчал об этом.

Терон чувствовал, как загоняет сам себя в ловушку, из которой не сможет вылезти, но спорить с Балкаром он не умел от слова совсем. Тот придвинулся поближе вместе со стулом и заговорщицки склонился вперед.

— Итак. Ты даже не расскажешь мне, что произошло?

— Чувствую себя как на допросе, — с укором произнес Терон. — Или на том экзамене, на котором ты меня завалил.

— Во-первых, ты даже не прикован, не благодари. Во-вторых, ты сам завалился, выболтав мне разведданные, которые должен был хранить в секрете. Причины не учитываем, — Джонас поучительно поднял палец. — Колись.

Ловушка захлопнулась, едва не прищемив ему хвост.

— Ладно. Но обещай, что сначала подумаешь, а потом ответишь.

Балкар кивнул, почти театральным жестом приложив руку к груди напротив сердца. Уверенности это не внушало, но отступать было уже некуда.

Терон смущенно отвел взгляд и, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, мыском сапога поковырял углубление в бетонном полу.

— Возможно, я... случайно... эм, внезапно... в общем, спонтанно сделал предложение. Но это не точно. В смысле, это точно, но это не значит, что сейчас тебе разрешено смеяться, — он нахмурился так, что кожа вокруг выступающей части импланта слегка натянулась.

Джонас помолчал некоторое время. Если что-то и происходило с его лицом, то Терон этого не видел, потому что пялился на свои колени.

— Так. Хорошо. Мои поздравления, — наконец, совсем без издевки, произнес Балкар. — Могу ли я уточнить, что значит «случайно»?

Вопрос вызвал неудержимое желание закрыть лицо рукой.

— Он пошутил о чем-то. А я... ох.

Ладонь была влажной и горячей. Терон хотел было почесать затылок, но пальцы наткнулись на щекотный отрастающий ежик, и он убрал руку, украдкой вытерев ее о штаны.

— Я в тот момент не мог ни о чем думать, вся эта передряга с Зилдрогом, да еще и рана. Он пошутил, а я вдруг понял, что именно этого и хочу. И запаниковал. Оно само вырвалось.

— Но... все хорошо? — с нескрываемым беспокойством уточнил Джонас.

— Ну... да?.. Я имею в виду, все отлично. Конечно, все отлично. Но он заслуживает намного лучшего, а так испортить момент, в общем-то, нужно уметь. Так что я планирую исправить все, по возможности.

— Да, поговаривают, что при помолвке обычно используется некий предмет, — не выдержав, расплылся в хитрой улыбке Балкар. — Сам-то я, конечно же, не эксперт, но я хотя бы не делал предложений «случайно».

Терон поднял на него взгляд, полный осуждения.

— Давай ты сразу пошутишь все шутки, а после поговорим, как нормальные люди, — произнес он с укором. — Я не подумал, ясно? Ты же знаешь, я полный профан в чувствах и... всем этом. Посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы ты в очередной раз чуть не потерял Метеор.

— Ладно, извини. Для ясности: твоя идея проникновения в секретную террористическую организацию с целью уничтожить ее изнутри была, возможно, самой идиотской идеей в твоей жизни. Без шуток. Я удивлен, что Лана сама не проделала в тебе пару дырок. Очень глупая идея, Шан, наиглупейшая. Но я понимаю.

— Спасибо. За понимание, не за отповедь.

— Я тебя, конечно, люблю — как друга — но встречаться с тобой и врагу бы не пожелал. Ты совершенно неуправляемый, — добавил Джонас. — Собственно, врагу и не пожелал. Ну, ты понял.

— Вернемся к тому моменту, где я терпеливо ожидаю, пока ты дошутишь все, что вертится на языке.

Балкар помолчал, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по бедру.

— Если ты так хотел нормальный позывной или поменять фамилию, мог бы просто подать прошение.

— Поменять фа... ох.

Терон устало потер переносицу. Перепалка, впрочем, помогла ему собраться с мыслями и перестать так нервничать из-за собственного глупого промаха. В конце концов, ничего страшного не случилось. Ну, сделал и сделал. Каллиг согласился, не думая, и самому Терону тоже следовало бы перестать так много думать и неизменно корить себя.

— Итак, у тебя уже есть идеи? Что ты собрался делать, когда я, бравый сторонник свободной торговли, доставлю тебе фамильный перстень?

— Это не перстень.

Замешательство на лице Балкара вызвало усмешку. Вот и пусть теперь ломает голову, что же Терон придумал.

— Но я буду благодарен за помощь. А насчет идей — это личное, а ты опять будешь все высмеивать. Я не знаю, понравится ли ему, но я сделаю все возможное. Да и даже если не понравится...

Джонас фыркнул.

— Терон, не усложняй. Ним будет счастлив, даже если ты принесешь ему венок из коктейльных трубочек.

— Вот и Лана почти то же самое сказала.

— А она твоего Чужеземца знает даже дольше. Вот и послушай мудрый совет.

Сначала подумалось, что он скажет что-то еще — что-то мотивирующее, быть может — но Балкар промолчал, а после снова повернулся к консоли. Терон, как и обещал, отправил ему информацию о заказе и координаты, но не стал прикреплять напоминание о просьбе держать доставку в секрете.

Ожидание затянулось на несколько дней, но, поскольку идея была непростой и требовала в реализации высочайшей точности, в свободное время он в основном изучал нужную информацию в голонете и занимался схемами, чтобы, в случае чего, еще на стадии разработки заметить изъяны. Один раз он едва не попался: увлекшись чтением, совершенно забыл, что находится на «Ярости» не один, и едва успел спрятать датапад, когда ее хозяин застал его врасплох.

Тот, если и заметил что-то, не стал спрашивать — вместо этого обошел диван и после утвердительного кивка оседлал колени Терона, с удовлетворенным вздохом втягивая его в поцелуй. Прикосновения пальцев к еще не обросшему затылку ощущались очень непривычно, но приятно. Он запрокинул голову, подаваясь навстречу, и скользнул ладонями по напряженной спине.

Каллиг поерзал, удобнее устраиваясь коленями на жестких перемычках дивана.

— Как твой бок?

— Мой бок отлично, — заверил Терон, почти не покривив душой. — Я его совсем не чувствую. Уверен, что это хороший знак.

Он не помнил, как тогда добрался до шаттла — только что больно было даже дышать и ужасно мерзли руки и ноги, а пальцы почти не слушались. Изо всех его ран эта, пожалуй, была самой опасной — попади световое копье чуть выше, и он бы уже не выжил. Терон был сам виноват, конечно: потерять бдительность настолько, чтобы развернуться спиной ко врагу, даже бессознательному, в его профессии было равносильно самоубийству.

Каллиг молчал всю дорогу, бледный настолько, что веснушки выделялись на коже все до единой, словно нарисованные углем, и не сводил с него глаз, удерживая раскрытую ладонь над раной. Терону мерещилось тусклое свечение над грудью, но к этому моменту он уже был так накачан медикаментами, что с трудом разбирал, что было действительно реально, а что являлось всего лишь плодом воображения его ошалевшего от противоречивых сигналов мозга. Лежать на полу было холодно, смотреть на Каллига — страшно.

Терон долго думал о том, что все могло быть намного хуже, а затем его окружили несколько медиков из Альянса, неудачно тряхнули, и от боли он наконец потерял сознание.

И вот теперь на месте раны оставался такой же уродливый багровеющий рубец, какой не так давно — в прошлой жизни — он видел на другом животе.

— Определенно, было хуже, — подумав, отметил Терон. — Ты не говорил, что это настолько больно.

— Обязательно упомяну это в мемуарах. Сразу после рекомендации не подселять в свою голову призраки могущественных ситхов. И совета бежать, увидев в отчетах слово «супероружие».

Каллиг склонил голову, прислонился виском к его горячему лбу и осторожно провел ладонями по груди, стараясь не тревожить бинты.

— Я сожалею, что не смог защитить тебя, — тихо произнес он. — Не спорь, пожалуйста. Лана думает точно так же. Вместо этого наша совместная ошибка принесла тебе много боли.

— Не говори ерунды. Нетерпеливость и желание влезть в самое пекло — не наша совместная ошибка. Я рад, что вы были там и успели меня спасти. Я чуть менее рад, что у меня в теле появилось не предусмотренное природой отверстие... Но зато, погляди, у нас теперь есть еще что-то общее.

Каллиг от неожиданности фыркнул ему в лицо.

— Это доктора велели тебе позитивно мыслить? — беззлобно подколол он, разглаживая между пальцами расстегнутый ворот мятой рубашки у Терона на ключице.

— Ага. Еще они сказали не напрягать живот, так что постарайся не шутить особенно удачно.

Переодеваться по возвращении он не стал: во-первых, при активных движениях руками бок он все-таки чувствовал, а во-вторых, стоило присесть на диван, как вставать было уже неохота.

Работать на «Ярости» было куда спокойнее — Терону казалось, что в стенах базы его постоянно сопровождают недоверчивые взгляды, не сулящие ничего хорошего. Даже если в нем говорила одна только неусыпная паранойя, один раз неосторожно подставив спину, держать ее открытой впредь было неразумно.

Альянс распадался понемногу, преображаясь во что-то иное, но даже так слава изменника, пусть и (по неподтвержденным данным) с благородными намерениями, не прибавляла ему доверия. Осознавать это было странно.

Новый плащ, конечно, пришлось выбросить. Одежду было жаль, хотя он все равно сомневался, что смог бы ее носить, не вспоминая постоянно про проклятый нафемский заговор. Да и Лана сказала, что плащ была ужасным, но это не удивляло: спорный образ опального агента, предавшего напарницу и возлюбленного во имя галактической справедливости, требовал усилий по поддержанию.

Старая куртка осталась где-то на станции прослушки, разнесенной взрывом. В его личном ящике на Одессене нашлась запасная, но, гораздо менее ношеная, она заметно поджимала в плечах.

Он поежился. В одной рубашке на корабле было холодно, и Терон в очередной раз задумался о том, как давно он последний раз вспоминал о полноценном комфорте. Он не заблуждался насчет того, что согласился бы жить с Каллигом и под не слишком раскидистым кустом, но так хотелось порой оказаться с ним... да хотя бы в номере отеля выше парочки звезд.

Узкая спина под руками, вместо ставшего привычным доспеха обтянутая плотной футболкой, казалась абсолютно недвижимой, и Терон осторожно провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника, слегка массируя большим пальцем. Они оба заслужили хоть небольшую передышку. Не то чтобы он когда-либо умел спокойно отдыхать, не думая о работе, но сбалансированный отпуск казался не такой уж плохой идеей.

— Как думаешь, как скоро Нафема превратится в востребованный курорт? — вдруг спросил Терон, нарушив тревожную тишину. — Хотелось бы сгладить неудачное впечатление.

Вместо ответа Каллиг мягко зацепил его под подбородком двумя пальцами и подтолкнул вверх, накрывая губы своими. Терон поддался, стремительно выбросив все мысли о прошлом и будущем из головы, но они вернулись, стоило лорду-инквизитору отстраниться.

— Опять брови сводишь, — отметил тот, и следующий поцелуй пришелся уже над переносицей, заставив смущенно сморщить лицо.

— Это их базовое положение.

— Мхм.

Терон вздохнул. Разговоры не клеились, и даже объятия казались то ли не уверенными, то ли напряженными. Смотреть друг на друга было удобно — не приходилось поворачивать корпус, тревожа рану, и Каллиг об этом знал — но задерживать взгляд на лице напротив было тяжело. Терон никак не мог понять, что творится за невыразительной маской, вернее, никак не мог соотнести ее выражение с тем, что знал о личности под ней.

Он не чувствовал себя виноватым — если бы существовала возможность вернуться назад, в тот момент, когда в потоке разрозненной информации он впервые вычленил упоминания о заговоре, он бы сделал точно такой же выбор. Было больно, во всех смыслах, но Терон не простил бы себе бездействия. Шаткая вершина пирамидки, на которую он своими руками водрузил образ Чужеземца, стала бы первой мишенью: никто в здравом уме не поверит, что предводитель Альянса по доброй воле может его предать.

Единственным шансом было вступить в таинственный Орден Зилдрога самому, но даже сейчас от одного только воспоминания о спектакле, который ему пришлось разыграть на Умбаре, болезненно сжималось сердце.

— Как ты можешь совсем на меня не злиться? — наконец спросил он, устав терзать себя догадками.

Каллиг вскинул голову, хмурясь.

— Я злюсь. Как ты мог подумать, что я не злюсь? Подвергнуть себя такой опасности, и ради чего? Терон Шан, это лицо человека, который совершенно не в восторге от учиненного тобой бардака.

— Тогда почему не сказал? Ты... я думал...

— То, что я принял твое решение, еще не значит, что я его одобряю. Сила великая, я никогда не был так рассержен, — все так же хмуро добавил лорд-инквизитор, сокрушенно покачав головой.

Терон не знал, что сказать. Он положил обе руки на поникшие плечи, а после притянул Каллига к себе и крепко обнял. Тот прислонился щекой к его плечу, неудобно сгорбив спину, чтобы хоть как-то снять напряжение с раны, о которой сам Терон совершенно забыл. Горло словно стиснули костлявые пальцы и глаза защипало — он боялся сказать хоть что-либо, чтобы голос не сорвался.

— В следующий раз, делая выбор за нас обоих, постарайся не бросать меня возле шлюза, — тихо попросил Каллиг, заползая ледяными руками ему под рубашку и привлекая ближе. — Прости, я холодный.

— Я чувствую, — сипло выдавил из себя Терон. — Ты как ледышка.

— Даже не знаю, что могло бы меня согреть.

Прозвучало бы гораздо более искренне и немного пошло, не грей лорд-инквизитор руки об его поясницу прямо под нижней кромкой эластичных бинтов. Сама рана была небольшой, но корпус требовал постоянной поддержки, чтобы поврежденные мышцы регенерировали без отклонений, в противном случае грозя осложнениями на долгие годы вперед.

Терон мягко поцеловал Каллига в щеку, обвел губами острый изгиб скулы и запечатлел короткий, до обидного целомудренный поцелуй на подставленных губах.

— Мне кажется, Лана дарила мне какой-то восский чай, когда последний раз пыталась отучить от злоупотребления кафом. Хочешь?

— Если за ним нужно идти, то не хочу.

— Нет, это было не так давно. Он где-то на кухне.

От кухни, на деле, осталось одно название. Как Терон выяснил, из сентиментальных соображений по чистой глупости спустя пять лет охотясь за перехватчиком, в начале войны «Ярость» выполняла функцию грузового судна, так что вопросов, почему жилой отсек был практически разобран, у него не осталось.

Каллиг медленно поднялся, с видимым трудом разогнув затекшие колени, и протянул ему руку.

Комментировать невскрытую упаковку чая и полупустую бутылку менкуро в верхнем ящике он не стал, но Терон все равно тайком выкинул последнюю в мусор, пообещав себе при желании заменить на что-нибудь более качественное и менее горючее.

Стоило бы вернуться к брошенным расчетам, пытаясь вычислить оптимальные размеры для линз и понять, не заказал ли слишком маленькие, но вместо этого они провели остаток вечера снаружи, разговаривая в уютном рыжем круге портативного обогревателя о чем угодно, но не работе.

Расчеты напомнили о себе следующим утром в виде короткого сообщения от Хайло с новостями о его заказе. С одной стороны, женщина не была обязана оповещать его о прогрессе, с другой стороны, учитывая — скажем так, значительные, если не баснословные — суммы, которые он выложил за почти весь список, махом ополовинив один из банковских счетов... В любом случае, едва придя на базу, он, не теряя времени даром, сразу уткнулся в датапад.

Каллиг улетел еще до рассвета, оставив о себе смутное утреннее воспоминание и записку о поездке с Ланой в резиденцию к ее спутнику жизни. Терон подозревал, что речь шла о какой-то имперской «вечеринке» типа той, у порога которой ему однажды довелось побывать около десяти минут, в срочном порядке забирая напарницу с, кажется, Дюбриллиона. Внутрь богато обставленного пентхауса он не заходил (да и не приглашали), но поглазеть вышла целая группа имперцев с почти одинаковыми рыжими глазами, глядевшими на него с презрением.

С тех пор с друзьями Зарсента Терон, к обоюдной радости, ни разу не пересекался.

К тому моменту, как он полностью определился со схемой своего будущего устройства и расположением чипов, утомительное беспокойство окончательно сменилось уверенностью в успехе. Создание чего-то подобного своими руками было сопряжено с кучей сложностей, но как только все они оставались позади остальное зависело только от навыка, качества инструментов и ловкости рук. Последней проверкой на промашку было только то, не ошибся ли он с измерениями деталей при заказе.

Наутро после практически бессонной ночи Балкар нашел его за работой в бывшей переговорной без единого окна. Он принес кружку кафа и небольшую коробку с нетронутым электронным замком под знакомым логотипом, вскользь будто без интереса обронив, что хотел бы по окончании увидеть результат.

— И я хочу, — согласился Терон. — Спасибо, Джонас. Я у тебя в долгу.

— Если б я знал, что ты так скажешь, сделал бы голозапись. Ну все, удачи, а то моя пара пойдет на завтрак с кем-то другим.

— С кем, с Джорганом? — вопрос заставил Балкара обернуться у самой двери.

— А может и с ним, и тебе бы не помешало.

Дверь переговорной закрылась, и Терон, отпив еще горячего кафа, потянулся к запечатанной коробке.

Оставшийся заказ еще до полудня доставил помощник Хайло, после короткого звонка по голокомму сгрузив на стол перед ним два ящика. Новые инструменты казались слишком маленькими и хрупкими — привычный набор не был рассчитан на работу с крошечными деталями, и оставалась опасность случайно что-нибудь повредить. Учитывая стоимость запчастей, проще было купить новый набор, чем в случае ошибки заказывать что-либо заново.

Расчеты не подвели, и детали удалось аккуратно подогнать друг под друга. Терон запустил передачу заранее подготовленных архивов на микрочипы и на всякий случай еще раз проверил данные — перезаливать все заново было бы лишней головной болью, учитывая отсутствие у чипов какого-либо интерфейса.

Почти до самого вечера он с перерывами на разминку только осторожно разрезал лазером и запаивал в иной конфигурации детали полых цилиндров, подготавливая для сборки. Если бы не импланты, пришлось бы закончить еще раньше — работать с тремя лампами и мультилинзовой лупой подолгу давно пора было считать изощренной пыткой.

Звонок по отложенному в сторону голокомму застал его во время одной из ежечасных разминок. Терон принял вызов, не прекращая разминать руки, и над прибором возникло голо ну очень довольного Каллига.

— Рад тебя видеть. Лана решила остаться, а я почти на месте. Если не занят, можем встретиться в ставке, — предложил тот, отворачиваясь, чтобы свериться с логом. — У меня посадка на внешней площадке, но я быстро.

Терон улыбнулся, уже натягивая куртку.

— Принято.

Он проверил, завершилась ли передача, перевел импланты в базовый режим и, безрезультатно смаргивая застившую взгляд мутную пелену, кое-как запер за собой дверь.

Каллиг действительно не задержался и, спеша навстречу, соскочил с платформы лифта даже раньше, чем та коснулась пола. Терон обхватил его обеими руками за пояс, но почти сразу отстранился, боясь, что они привлекут внимание. Лба напоследок коснулись теплые губы.

— Что, даже не соскучился?

— Тебя не было всего ничего... соскучился, конечно.

— Я тоже. О, точно, успел прихватить кое-что, — спохватился Каллиг и снял со спины рюкзак, запустив в его раздутые недра руку. — Держи.

Это оказалась небольшая упаковка игатли и богато украшенная плоская коробка с рельефным изображением джунглей. За причудливыми деревьями виднелась скошенная пирамида храма, а по бокам тянулись какие-то надписи. Таких Терон еще не видел, но подозревал, что держит в руках пример элитной сувенирной продукции Каас-сити.

Заметив его замешательство, Каллиг усмехнулся.

— Я был только в деловом центре, там все такое. Внутри те тягучие палочки, которые на вкус как забродивший тарул. Я помню, тебе нравились.

— Ну ты еще погромче это скажи, чтобы и в Сенате услышали, — шикнул Терон и прижал коробку лицевой стороной к груди. — Пойдем отсюда.

Палочки ему и правда нравились — в конце концов, как будто было что-то особенно плохое в том, что сладости по ту сторону баррикад оказались ничуть не хуже республиканских. Он снова опустил взгляд на коробку, уже стоя в лифте.

— Спасибо. И за печенье тоже.

— Признаюсь честно, игатли я выиграл. Настоящие, прямиком с Куата. Не знаю уж, какие они на вкус, но мы ничего не теряем.

— Выиграл? — недоуменно переспросил Терон, вызвав у лорда-инквизитора улыбку. — Ты точно ездил на Дромунд?

— Вскрыл на спор один старый голокрон, ничего интересного. Я знал его создателя, не самый приятный человек. У Ситарата сохранилась часть его библиотеки, я ездил забрать пару вещиц.

Он бросил рюкзак на диван в одном из круглых закутков кантины и сел у края, осматривая полупустое помещение.

— Не знаю, будет ли от этого какая-то польза, конечно, но вот и проверю.

— Есть будешь? — Терон положил коробку на стол, освободив руки.

— Не уверен. Нет, просто посижу.

Отхватив последний кусок мяса прямо перед группой из пары очень похожих между собой забраков и низкорослого миралуки-джедая, Терон поспешил убраться подальше. К джедаям в Альянсе он относился куда радушнее, хоть их и осталось крайне мало: после победы над Вэйлин многие из них вернулись под крыло Ордена. В этом не было ничего удивительного, конечно — заключив временный союз с Империей, Альянс фактически вынудил их на это.

Каллиг был прав, объясняя свой выбор тем, что, когда их предадут, это хотя бы не будет удар исподтишка. Так и вышло — Асина ударила открыто, пусть и в спину, а вот очередные козни Сареш и глупая, глупая идея его собственного отца завладеть супероружием на Иокате застали врасплох.

Стоило Терону, поморщившись, опуститься за стол, как Каллиг оторвался от любования тиснеными джунглями на подарочной коробке.

— Все еще болит?

— А?.. Нет, это другое. Просто мысли.

Он осторожно надрезал посыпанное приправой мясо, распластанное на подушке из овощей, и наружу вылилось немного зеленоватой жидкости. Пахнуло свежей листвой.

— Как думаешь, что это вообще? Я это переварю?..

Пришлось встать и проверить надпись на табличке. Яснее от этого не стало, но и никаких предупредительных комментариев оставлено не было.

— Птератки, — сообщил он, снова глядя на истекающий соком кусок мяса.

— Тогда переваришь. Я их видел только вялеными, ничего особенного. Родом с Макеба. Вкус странный, пожалуй. Что смотришь? Однажды угостили наемники, пока мы шесть часов сидели под завалом.

— Ну да, когда Дарт Марр прямо под носом Республики заполучил целую планету и промышленные объемы передового топлива, — как бы между делом заметил Терон, уже без промедления отправляя странное мясо в рот.

— Да. Те самые, которые раньше принадлежали хаттам и дали галактике кратковременный шанс противостоять армии Закуула.

Каллиг не выглядел позабавленным, как и всегда, когда речь заходила о Марре с момента их неожиданной встречи на Одессене. О том, что именно пошло не так, он не распространялся, но реагировал без восторга. Впрочем, появление на планете призрака Силы, пусть и представителя Темной стороны, напрягало Терона не так сильно, как его компания.

Вскоре он покатал последний кусок по тарелке, обмакивая в остатки сока.

— Какие планы?

— Посетить анклав, — ответил Каллиг, похлопав по рюкзаку рядом с собой. — Может и тебе стоило бы?

— В прошлый раз Сана-Рэ сказала, что дальше все нужно предоставить естественной регенерации, иначе живая Сила полезет даже из тех щелей, которых до ее воздействия не имелось. Я и так зачастил к целителям.

Лорд-инквизитор кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению, и первым поднялся из-за стола. Длинные пальцы скользнули по уже обросшей с утра щеке, пробежались вдоль линии волос и ненадолго застыли у правой брови, на пробу надавив в нескольких местах.

Терон поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

Они вернулись в ставку и разошлись, снова возвратившись к делам. Возле диспетчерской консоли скучала подтянутая тогрута с жестким выражением на красивом лице, перечеркнутом двумя песочными полосами, а у центрального голопроектора тыкал в кнопки Балкар. Заметив его, Каллиг тактично удалился в сторону анклава, махнув рукой на прощание, а сам Терон подошел ближе.

— Что пытаешься сделать?

— Пытаюсь понять, почему перегоревший второй генератор все еще числится в системе, в то время как четвертый давно списали, — ответил Джонас, разглядывая ползущие по маленькому экрану ровные строчки кода. — Он тоже взлетел на воздух, когда нас посетил твой дружок Зилдрог.

— Ну и зачем тебе проектор для этого?

— Хочу позвонить ему, выставить счет.

Терон, не выдержав, сдавленно фыркнул. Это была ужасная тема для шуток, тем более что в уничтожении Альянса (пусть и другим, гораздо менее летальным путем) нафемский заговор почти преуспел.

— А если серьезно?

— У проектора личный генератор, потому что тянуть провода от генераторной через всю базу — идиотизм. То же самое было у удаленной консоли управления с большой красной кнопкой, если ты помнишь, только там мощности больше. Вечный флот и так далее.

— Я понял. Второй генератор раньше был бета-генератором, скорее всего, кто-то напортачил при переподключении. Возможно, он раздвоился в системе, отсюда конфликт. Здесь все держится на честном слове, особенно то, что под слоем бетона на полу, — неодобрительно отметил Терон, выводя на проектор голографическую схему базы. — Вот, видишь? Переподключали в спешке сразу после атаки, не зная про старые выводы.

Балкар посмотрел на схему, а после перевел на него хмурый взгляд.

— Спасибо. Пожалуй, потрачу еще немного драгоценного времени, чтобы выяснить, чьи именно старания чуть не стоили мне аппаратуры.

— Может, лучше делом займешься?

— Обязательно приму твой совет к сведению. Следовать ему я, пожалуй, не буду, — хмыкнул Джонас, парой кликов деактивировав проекцию. — И где только былой охотничий азарт?

— На подушке утром забыл.

— Странно, что ты там голову не забыл, — с беззлобным сочувствием доверительно сообщил друг, извлекая гибкий голодиск из разъема.

Терон пожал плечами и вернулся в бывшую переговорную, временно ставшую его личной мастерской. Сразу вернулось рабочее настроение, прихватив с собой новою волну сил и способность сосредоточиться на деле, но прежде он вскрыл принесенную с собой коробку и наугад вытянул пару то ли винных, то ли ягодных палочек. Рот мигом наполнил терпкий кисловатый привкус.

Свободной рукой разблокировав датапад и сверяясь с объемной схемой, он успел съесть еще несколько. Было вкусно, хоть плотная текстура при попадании на язык и становилась липнуще-вязкой.

Цилиндры внешнего корпуса были уже готовы, микрочипы с архивированными данными тоже — никакой возможности проверить их до подключения не было, так что Терон повесил куртку на спинку стула, активировал прежние настройки импланта и взялся за инструменты.

Работа была мелкой и неблагодарной — стоило неловко дернуть рукой или слишком сильно сжать пальцы, и приходилось делать все заново. Это все равно было интереснее, чем часами сидеть в засаде или слушать однотипные беседы о ерунде по личным каналам солдат Альянса. Мониторить не зашифрованные передачи раньше было досадной необходимостью, сейчас же это делала написанная ими с Джонасом программа, выхватывая из записей слова-триггеры и выдавая ежедневные отчеты в закрытую систему.

Как только микрочипы удалось присоединить к одну из проекторов, Терон наконец выдохнул спокойно и отложил щипцы с удлиненным кончиком, подключая наполовину собранный прибор к анализатору. Все работало. То же самое нужно было повторить и со вторым проектором, но руки уже мелко дрожали от напряжения и усталости, и он вынужденно решил продолжить с утра.

Наскоро прибравшись на столе и выключив лампу, он закрыл глаза, возвращая имплант к исходной конфигурации. Пришлось немного посидеть в темноте, пережидая головокружение — раньше еще не приходилось проворачивать манипуляции со зрением подолгу и несколько раз в день. Продвинутая техника выдержала бы и не такое, а вот биологическая составляющая нуждалась в отдыхе.

Стащив со стула куртку и себя, Терон запер дверь и поплелся на корабль. Невыносимо хотелось спать, а еще больше — просто полежать в тишине, слушая размеренное дыхание совсем рядом. Успел ли вернуться Каллиг и был ли он расположен к лежанию, оставалось под вопросом, но ответ на него удалось обнаружить почти сразу: на «Ярости» было темно и пусто.

Уж слишком честное зеркало в освежителе не пощадило, во всех подробностях показав не первой свежести эластичный бинт и бесформенный розовый рубец под ним, ярко выделяющийся на коже. Терон смерил свое отражение взглядом, задержавшись на неравномерно отрастающих волосах, и наскоро пригладил их мокрой рукой.

Вторую ночь подряд ложиться под тонкое одеяло одному было не столько неприятно, сколько по-глупому тревожно, словно он мог вновь оказаться в личном отсеке на заброшенной станции прослушки — или в собственной квартире на Корусанте во второй год после нападения Закуула.

Наконец перевернувшись на живот и укрывшись с головой, Терон обозвал себя сентиментальным идиотом и вскоре отрубился.

Он проснулся буквально через пару часов, сам не поняв отчего. Место рядом все еще пустовало. Он поднялся, босыми ногами прошлепав до кухни, и налил себе воды. На корабле было тихо, как и всегда — первое время было сложно спать, не слыша шума гипердвигателя, но со временем удалось привыкнуть.

Аварийное освещение разгоняло темноту, и свечение с мостика он заметил только на обратном пути. Это было странно. Мостик не использовался, поскольку «Ярость» не покидала посадочной площадки, и чем Каллиг мог там заниматься оставалось непонятно — если это, конечно, был он.

Терон подобрался поближе, опасливо заглянув внутрь. Первыми в глаза бросились источники свечения — несколько окутанных сиянием голокронов, парящих в метре от пола словно разноцветные спутники на орбите фигуры в центре.

Не успела закрасться мысль, что картина выглядела довольно мирной, как один из кубических голокронов, исступленно вибрируя, с пронзительным звуком треснул и упал на пол.

Из капитанского кресла донеслись несколько проклятий и упрямое «Не больно-то и хотелось», и все снова затихло. Терон удивленно посмотрел на оставшуюся на полу кучку мусора, покачал головой и так же тихо удалился обратно в спальню.

В следующий раз он проснулся уже не один и подкатился вплотную, даже толком не продрав глаза. Каллиг по обыкновению спал с голым торсом, по одному ему известным причинам игнорируя собственную мерзлявую натуру. Он мигом притиснулся ближе, оплетая ноги Терона своими, и выдохнул что-то неразборчивое в макушку. Щиколотки вскользь коснулась ледяная пятка, заставив сдавленно охнуть.

— Опять ты за свое.

— Я нечаянно, — донеслось в ответ, и та же стопа ловко поправила задравшуюся штанину, устраиваясь поверх.

Холод ощущался даже так, но был гораздо терпимее. Терон поднял голову, примяв сбившуюся подушку щекой, и раскрытой ладонью неспешно провел по обнаженному боку, легко задевая ребра. Тот тоже был холодным. Возможно, в стремлении отказаться от аскезы как типичного проявления дисциплины Светлой стороны, ситхи однажды выбрали путь добровольных самоистязаний. Если так, то в этом Дарт Ним был очень типичным ситхом. Больше объяснить его нездоровую тягу спать нагишом в ледяной пещере было нечем.

Словно услышав мысли, тот виновато приподнял край рта в улыбке и с усилием приоткрыл глаза. Левый наполовину затянула прозрачная сеточка лопнувших сосудов, окрасив красным белок.

— Сила великая, что случилось? — обомлел Терон.

Это вызвало секундное замешательство, а после Каллиг поморщился.

— Один враждебно настроенный джедай, — ответил он кисло. — Из носа тоже лило — кто же знал, что в представителе Ордена может таиться такая злоба... Не смотри так, он уже давно мертв.

— Что?..

— Веков семь, по меньшей мере... Мы недолго проболтали до того, как он попытался вскипятить мне мозги. Казалось бы — на Одессене Сила в балансе, ни один Проводник вообще не должен с порога чувствовать во мне чужака, — сварливо добавил лорд-инквизитор. — Вскрою его молнией, возможно, но будет жалко, если взорвется. Второй взорвался.

Терон помолчал, переваривая услышанное.

— Джедаи трепетно берегут свои знания. Было бы странно, если бы перед тобой приветливо распахнули дверь, — заметил он.

Каллиг уставился на него с непонятным выражением на лице и хитрой улыбкой. Он явно собирался что-то сказать, но вместо этого просто перевернул на спину за плечо и навис сверху, прижимаясь к губам своими. Лежать было неудобно — под лопатками впивалась в спину костлявая рука, а подушка неудачно забилась под шею — но ни это, ни то, что он мог подпортить момент собственным несвежим дыханием, как-то не пришло в голову. Терон обнял его в ответ, крепко притягивая к себе и зарываясь обеими руками в темные волосы, и не дал отстраниться. Было что-то запретное в том, чтобы целовать его так горячо, в то время как ни на что большее, скорее всего, не приходилось рассчитывать из-за раны. Глупая ошибка могла бы стоить ему жизни, но вместо этого только вызывала досаду.

На нижней губе коротко, но очень ощутимо сомкнулись зубы, вырвав из горла возмущенный вздох. Пальцы сами собой сжались на жестких прядях у наглеца на затылке, стискивая в горсти короткие волосы, и Терон скорее почувствовал, чем услышал удовлетворенный смешок, послушно приоткрывая рот. К щекам жарко прилила кровь, имевшая мало общего с неловкостью.

Весь мир на время сузился до щекотных прикосновений языка, сбившегося дыхания и тяжести чужого тела, придавившей к матрасу. В теплой толстовке было ужасно жарко, но стаскивать ее сейчас означало разомкнуть объятия. От одной мысли об этом руки только сжались сильнее. Повиновавшись, Каллиг приподнялся на локте и чуть сместил вес тела, напористо впиваясь поцелуем в припухший рот. Между бедер ненавязчиво вклинилось колено, приглашая раздвинуть ноги.

Сразу стало душно, и кончики ушей по цвету стремительно слились со щеками. К этому все шло, конечно. Было бы наглой ложью сказать, что Терон был удивлен. Или против.

Он поерзал, бесстыдно подаваясь навстречу. В голове мелькнула одинокая мысль, что им стоило остановиться, но вместо этого он только дернул головой, разрывая поцелуй, и подтолкнул Каллига выше за бедра, вынуждая вытянуть руку и вцепиться в изголовье. От движения по животу с нажимом проехался напряженный член, твердый даже сквозь плотный слой одежды. Всполошенное дыхание опалило лоб.

Напряженная шея под губами показалась влажной. Терон с силой втянул тонкую кожу, оставляя засос, и услышал над головой сдавленный стон. Останавливаться было уже поздно, тем более что ему совершенно не хотелось. Дотянувшись, он просунул ладонь между их телами, ребром ладони проходясь по члену поверх штанов и белья, и позволил губам спуститься чуть ниже, задевая незащищенное горло. Каллиг вздрогнул, но не сдвинулся с места.

Он поддавался, но упорно отказывался полностью отдать контроль. Поддразнивая, Терон оставил еще пару ярких отметин и позволил ладони переместиться с плеча на грудь, подушечкой большого пальца потирая сосок. Намеренно медленные и короткие прикосновения давно вывели бы его самого из себя, но Каллигу хватало терпения и на куда большее. Наконец наигравшись, Терон сжалился и решительно запустил руку под резинку его штанов, потянув вниз. Те были достаточно широкими, чтобы вышло и так, но хотелось полной свободы.

Чтобы спустить лишнюю одежду до колен, пришлось извернуться, сдвигаясь ближе к изголовью, но вид того стоил. Каллиг оттолкнулся от стены, выпрямляясь и усаживаясь на пятки. На смуглой шее розовели не симметричные отметины, и правый сосок благодаря настырным прикосновениям казался значительно ярче левого. Терон видел, что его рассматривают столь же нагло, но не протестовал.

— Можно? — хрипло уточнил Каллиг, уже освободив из штанов и белья одну ногу и наполовину стянув с него толстовку.

— Да.

Беспокойные пальцы прикоснулись к бинту над рубцом на животе, коротко ощупав и, убедившись, что это не вызывает никаких болезненных ощущений, наконец-то забрались под пояс штанов, решительно стягивая их. Терон едва успел стряхнуть с себя носки, поддерживая перегнувшегося через край постели Каллига поперек живота. Тот вслепую нащупал полупустой пузырек смазки и чуть неосторожным движением не выдавил на ладонь все его содержимое.

Холодное прикосновение к члену не было неприятным, скорее наоборот. В глазах на мгновение потемнело, и пальцы стиснули простынь, кое-как возвращая в реальность. Сделав пару пробных движений, рука скользнула вверх по животу, ловко избегая контакта с бинтами и давая отдых напрягшимся мышцам.

— Расслабься, пожалуйста, — прошептал Каллиг в самые губы, запечатлев на них короткий поцелуй.

— Сложно не реагировать, когда ты трогаешь меня там.

— Мне остановиться? — прозвучало больше серьезно, нежели игриво.

— Нет.

Терон качнул головой с улыбкой и потянул его на себя.

Подспудно он был уверен, что кончит еще до того, как Каллиг, помогая себе рукой, опустится на его член до конца, но каким-то чудом удержался у края. Тот остановился, привыкая, и с ухмылкой взглянул из-под ресниц.

— Отличный вид, — поделился он после пары вдохов.

— У меня еще лучше, — пробормотал Терон, пробежавшись вверх по напряженным бедрам кончиками пальцев.

Каллиг поерзал, устойчивее упираясь ногами в прогибающийся матрас — каждое движение отдавалось в паху, словно сворачиваясь там в тугой узел — и медленно начал двигаться, раскрытой ладонью опершись о грудную клетку над линией бинтов. Зрелище было завораживающее — то, насколько лорд-инквизитор владел собственным телом, бросалось в глаза и в повседневной жизни, и на поле боя, но только в постели Терон мог полностью оценить, насколько каждое его движение было выверенным и координированным.

Видимо, все мысли отразились у него на лице, потому что ответный взгляд снова показался практически голодным.

Удовольствие накатывало волнами, не давая вдохнуть, но едва он попытался подхватить ритм, толкнувшись бедрами навстречу, как по груди шлепнула требовательная ладонь, больно ущипнув за сосок. Каллиг снова замедлился, хоть и вздрогнул, стоило Терону плотнее сомкнуть пальцы на его члене.

— Да все в порядке, — сквозь зубы процедил тот, но послушно расслабил живот, в отместку сильнее согнув ноги в коленях.

Их хватило совсем ненадолго. В какой-то момент выверенность движений дала слабину, и вторая горячая ладонь уперлась в грудь с другой стороны, оставив на коже едва заметные лунки от ногтей. Короткие срывающиеся стоны звучали слитно, будто эхо повторяло само себя, переходя на сбивчивый шепот, жаром обдающий покрытую испариной кожу.

Когда подрагивающие бедра окончательно начали разъезжаться, Терон потянул Каллига на себя, впиваясь поцелуем в приоткрытые губы. Тот невнятно простонал ему в рот, едва не вписавшись лбом в имплант, и сжал внутри так крепко, что перед глазами заплясали бесцветные мушки.

— Посмотри на меня, — собственный шепот прозвучал слишком резко.

Карие глаза распахнулись — словно жидкая бездна плеснула в расширенных зрачках, залив чернотой и радужки.

Терон перехватил его под лопатками свободной рукой, больше не слушая возражений, и несколько раз толкнулся в податливое тело в такт с движениями ладони. За зажмуренными веками притаилась та же чернильно-черная темнота, смотревшая на него так, словно он был последним источником света во вселенной.

Кончая, он даже не успел укорить себя за очередную сентиментальную глупость — только подумать, что не хотел бы ничего изменить.

Некоторое время было тихо.

Затем Каллиг пошевелился и переместился в сторону, целуя его в плечо. Кончики пальцев забрались под сбившийся бинт, осторожно ощупывая. Прикосновения были разве что немного щекотными — Терон, не выдержав, нащупал лежащую на животе руку и уверенно переплел пальцы.

— Все в порядке, — повторил он, стараясь звучать как можно убедительней. — Правда.

Забота была приятна, и обоснованное беспокойство не вызывало неловкости. Порой казалось, что с настолько выдающейся способностью вечно влипать в опасные ситуации, встречая их в лучшем случае лицом, а в худшем — внутренними органами, отношения можно было заводить только с целителем из джедаев. Сугубо платонические, конечно. Никаких медикаментов не напасешься.

Дарт Ним на роль перспективного партнера со стороны не подходил вообще — с первого дня, когда мокрым до нитки в воде и какой-то слизи появился словно из воздуха, перепачкал селкатский ковер и оставил за собой цепочку мокрых следов, уводящих по коридору до самой надводной посадочной площадки.

Терон повернул голову набок и уставился на него, дотянувшись до щеки кончиками пальцев. Страшно захотелось сказать что-то романтичное, но он и так перебарщивал с признаниями с самого возвращения, не всегда удачно.

— С помощью Темной стороны вообще можно исцелять? — вопрос вырвался сам собой, но пытаться придержать язык за зубами было уже поздно. — В смысле, используя Силу?

Каллиг приподнялся на локте, задумчиво поглаживая его руку. Сначала показалось, что он не ответит — принадлежность к «не той» стороне Силы раньше была спорной темой, касаясь которой, достичь какого-никакого консенсуса не представлялось возможным. Теперь спорных тем почти не осталось.

— Можно, но неприятно, — кивнул лорд-инквизитор и потер костяшками все такой же красный глаз. — Целительские способности — врожденная склонность. Можно научиться по минимуму, но без таланта и специфических знаний очень легко навредить. Использование живой Силы требует не столько опыта, сколько особой связи с ней — я могу попробовать, я пробовал, но результат будет не впечатляющий. Иначе бы ты тут не лежал весь в бинтах.

— Насколько неприятно? — уточнил Терон с интересом.

— У тебя было отличное теоретическое образование, разве не так? Темная сторона Силы питается негативными эмоциями, большинство ее типичных техник... опасны, так скажем. И для практикующего в том числе. Это не всегда чересчур болезненный процесс и порой он действеннее того, что применяется в Ордене, но это, конечно, зависит от специалиста.

Он замолчал и вдруг усмехнулся:

— Знал бы я раньше, что где-то меня ждет охочий до попадания в передряги сорвиголова, учился бы на целителя.

— Ты же сказал, что это врожденное, — противоречие было очевидным, но Каллиг только безмятежно пожал плечами.

— Никогда не поздно переквалифицироваться и освоить что-то новое.

— Врожденное, Эллек.

— Я амбициозный.

Он наконец засмеялся, совершенно не смутившись тычка в плечо. Терон притянул его к себе за затылок, целуя улыбающиеся губы, и оторвался только когда почувствовал на пояснице нахальную ладонь, по сантиметру сползающую все ниже.

— Мне пора идти, — сказал он по возможности твердо. — И тебе пора.

Каллиг напоследок склонился к нему еще разок, с ощутимым сожалением оторвался и скатился с кровати, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Ты прав. Догоняй, помогу с бинтом разобраться. Я знаю, что ты справишься и сам. Но я могу помочь, если хочешь.

Терон не успел ничего ответить, как лорда-инквизитора и след простыл — только зашумела вентиляция в освежителе. Он шумно выдохнул через нос и откинулся на спину, распластавшись по расхристанной кровати. Одна из подушек безнадежно сбилась куда-то под правую лодыжку, создавая странное ощущение будто он лежал ногами к изголовью.

Стоило Каллигу скрыться из вида и перестать занимать все мысли, как те волей-неволей перестроились в рабочее русло. На то, чтобы закончить работу с деталями, должно было уйти от силы несколько часов — конечно, если не возникнет непредвиденных проблем. Дальше оставались только настройка и тестирование — предварительное, поскольку потом все равно понадобится показать итоговый результат специалисту, просто чтобы быть уверенным.

Больше всего проблем с настройкой обещали миниатюрные проецирующие устройства — ввиду размера добиться от них приемлемого качества изображения могло оказаться непросто, но у Терона было несколько идей на этот счет. Он перебирал их в голове по пути в освежитель, надеясь воспользоваться предложенной помощью до того, как Каллиг унесется куда он там собирался. Обмотать себя бинтом было несложно, а вот ходить потом весь день, постоянно чувствуя неудачно закрепленные концы под лопаткой, не хотелось.

Переодевшись поверх свежезатянутого бинта и наскоро уложив волосы, он задумчиво поскреб подбородок.

— Я был очень колючий?

Каллиг уставился на него с коронным непонятным выражением на лице.

— Не могу быть уверен, — заявил он. — Я думаю, нужно провести еще один эксперимент, для чистоты результата.

Он подобрался вплотную, явно надеясь на поцелуй, но Терон, приобняв за шею, только с наслаждением проскреб по его щеке своей.

— Ну вот. Если я пойду красными пятнами, это будет твоя вина.

— Еще чего. Сам напросился.

Коротко клюнув потревоженную щеку, он натянул куртку и был таков, на прощание попросив быть осторожнее с джедайскими артефактами. Каллиг обещать ничего не стал и только помахал рукой, оставшись на «Ярости», но оставалась надежда, что пробуждающееся в нем при исследованиях безрассудство не перевесит врожденной осмотрительности.

Как Терон и ожидал, буквально через несколько часов все было готово. Он собирался сделать перерыв и дать отдохнуть глазам, но работа с подключенным через датапад интерфейсом не требовала напрягать зрение, так что он так и остался в бывшей переговорной среди разбросанных по столу деталей и инструментов.

В течение дня поступила пара звонков от Ланы, но отвечать в неподходящий момент было неудобно, а потом он просто забыл о пропущенных. Упаковка игатли как-то незаметно наполовину опустела к вечеру, хотя после утреннего сэндвича с неким удивительно сытным мясом есть не хотелось в принципе.

На третий звонок Терон просто не смог ответить, потому что его собственный голокоммуникатор был безнравственным по отношению к технике образом подключен к тому же самодельному интерфейсу для сравнения. Информация о входящем звонке поступила прямиком в имплантат, но все, что он смог сделать — это принять ее к сведению.

Затем постучали в дверь.

— Не заперто, — отозвался Терон, бросив короткий взгляд на лампочку возле внутреннего замка. — Что ты хо... о, привет.

Он ожидал увидеть Джонаса, потому что тот уже наведывался и раньше, но вместо этого в открывшуюся щель, оглядываясь по сторонам как любопытный варактил — только без перьев — просочился Каллиг.

— Балкар сказал, что ты тут, — пояснил он, не растерявшись. — Не помешаю?

— Нет. Нет, конечно. Я... э... решил модифицировать свои импланты, — Терон едва нашелся с ответом, стараясь не выдать голосом панику.

Технически, он не соврал, да и взгляд, которым лорд-инквизитор окинул разбросанные по столу вещи прежде, чем осторожно сдвинуть их в сторону, был далек от заинтересованного или понимающего. Обманывать не хотелось, но раз уж он был настолько недальновиден, чтобы буквально оставить свой сюрприз на самом видном месте, приходилось вертеться.

На освобожденное от бардака пространство встали два одинаковых контейнера без крышек с, судя по запаху, мясом. Каллиг уселся прямо на стол, ловко воткнув в неаппетитную на вид бурую субстанцию вилки. Пахло, впрочем, вкусно.

— Спасибо.

— Было только это, зато куча. Судя по объемам, думаю, это рагу из нерфа. В принципе, похоже... — он задумчиво поковырялся в своем контейнере, попробовал и пожал плечами. — Съедобно.

Терон последовал примеру, тщательно выбирая из жидкого коричневого соуса куски мяса и овощей. Странное сочетание острых и сладковатых специй со специфическим вкусом мяса быстро ввело в замешательство все рецепторы, оставив своеобразное послевкусие, но в целом вышло неплохо.

— Стейки были бы лучше, — заметил он между делом. — Особенно те, которые в лепешке.

Каллиг посмотрел на него с напускным сочувствием.

— Твое идеальное свидание это киоск с грилем где-нибудь во Внешнем кольце.

— Мое идеальное свидание это с тобой, — весело хмыкнул Терон, заставив его уронить кусок мяса с вилки.

Отточенная реакция не подвела — лорд-инквизитор поймал беглеца еще в полете, ловко подставив опустевший контейнер, но эффект все равно был достигнут. Впрочем, к тому моменту, как он дожевал спасенный кусок и отставил их посуду на край стола, о мимолетной потере самоконтроля уже ничего не напоминало.

— К слову об этом — неподалеку от базы есть одно очень приятное место, почти без диких зверей, которое я случайно разведал во время своей первой... прогулки. Я хотел бы показать его тебе.

— Сегодня? — удивился Терон.

Возможно, это и было той возможностью, о которой он сам только недавно начал задумываться. Подарок был подготовлен — оставалось лишь отдать его, не упав в грязь лицом. Уж с этим он как-нибудь справится, не впервой. Романтичная прогулка по живописным лесам Одессена подходила на роль правильного момента как нельзя лучше.

— Почему бы и нет? — предложил Каллиг. — Если ты не занят, конечно. Тогда в другой раз, оно никуда не денется.

В том, что прогулка так или иначе будет достаточно романтичной, сомневаться не приходилось: это было написано крупными буквами на его лице прямо поверх веснушек.

— Хорошо, — Терон улыбнулся, быстро глянув на свой все еще присоединенный к датападу коммуникатор. — Я скоро закончу. Дай мне пару часов? Пока не стемнело.

— Сколько угодно. Ах да, Лана спрашивала, что я с тобой сделал такого, что ты не отвечаешь на ее звонки...

— И что же ты ответил?

— Что я заинтригован, какие у нее возникли идеи, — лорд-инквизитор перевел взгляд на него, тщательно скрывая усмешку. — Она не стала делиться.

— Я ей напишу.

— Постарайся успеть до того, как она пришлет по мою душу охотника за головами, если не сложно.

Каллиг спрыгнул со стола, коротко поцеловал его в щеку и ушел, захватив с собой грязную посуду. Терон остался один и, чтобы не забыть, сразу взял датапад и сбросил напарнице короткое письмо. Прояснять ситуацию он не стал, но за пропущенные звонки извинился и отдельно попросил присылать охотников — за головами или чем бы то ни было еще — только если он не будет выходить на связь дольше двух дней.

Перед Ланой до сих пор было немного неловко — после дерзкой и, что скрывать, смертельно опасной двойной игры, которую он провернул за ее спиной, едва не погибнув в процессе, та имела все основания беспокоиться за него. А еще больше — за Альянс. Даже если она звонила по делу, легко могла бы подумать, что он снова пустился в бега с какой-нибудь светлой, но безумной целью.

Дождавшись завершения всех тестовых процессов, Терон проверил примитивный интерфейс, выводящий данные на датапад по беспроводному соединению, и еще немного повозился с проекторами, проверяя, что сами приборы реагируют на сигналы так, как было задумано. Подключение к сторонним терминалам не являлось первостепенной задачей, а вот если при демонстрации подарка что-то пойдет не так или того хуже — взорвется, то будет незадача.

Вечно голодный червячок паранойи размером со зрелую особь сарлакка поднял голову на ровном месте, постепенно разжигая беспокойство. Естественно, ничего не должно было взорваться: там просто нечему было взрываться, в этом и была задумка. Он бы никогда не подверг опасности не столько себя, сколько Каллига — во всяком случае, осознанно. И работало все без перебоев, так что Терон загнал непрошенную тревогу в дальний угол, упаковал результаты своих трудов в заранее подготовленный футляр и спрятал во внутренний карман куртки.

Подумав, во второй карман он сунул полупустую упаковку печенья. Соваться в самую чащу без оружия, связи и — хотя бы номинально — еды он не собирался. И пускай лорд-инквизитор при необходимости протянул бы несколько дней на воде и медитациях, ему самому таковые с детства удавались из рук вон плохо.

К тому же, игатли просто было вкусным, хоть и безобразно рассыпчатым, и Терону хотелось им поделиться.

Каллиг ответил на звонок только после череды долгих гудков и с активированным мечом в руке, заставив удивленно приподнять брови.

— Отвлекаю?

— Нет, просто спарринг. Встретимся у выхода? Пять минут, — он оглянулся на что-то, резко взмахнув рукой с рукоятью. — На кого вообще была рассчитана эта атака, на новорожденного к’лор’слага? Ко-...

И отключился.

Терон убрал коммуникатор и не торопясь пошел в сторону внешней смотровой площадки. Ждать пришлось совсем недолго — показалось, что он только и успел что выйти наружу и встать, прислонившись плечом к стене, как из ниоткуда появилась знакомая долговязая фигура.

— Извини, — Каллиг виновато улыбнулся. — Почти каждый ситх здесь считает, что титул коммандера — это причина немедленно бросить мне вызов и проверить свои силы. Ну что, пойдем?

— Ага.

К вечеру порядком опустевшую базу окончательно поглотила тишина, и им удалось добраться до лифта к поверхности незамеченными. Громоздкая грузовая платформа тряслась в каменной кишке шахты, задевая стены, словно грозилась развалиться прямо под ними, но без происшествий опустилась на твердую землю.

Идея построить базу на естественном возвышении, воспользовавшись самой каменной породой, чтобы укрепить стены, была отличной. На деле же осуществить ее было не так легко — твердь скалистого утеса, на котором позднее возник командный центр Альянса, давала отличную защиту, но поддавалась технике с огромным трудом, потому отделкой стен и шахт поневоле пришлось пренебречь.

Стоило замешкаться, и Каллиг потянул его за руку прочь от базы, лифта и тревожащих недоверчивых взглядов, то и дело, казалось, сверливших спину. Пара усталых солдат на посту, в разномастных доспехах и без шлемов, отсалютовала им кружками с чем-то горячим.

— Слушай, а далеко идти? — спохватился Терон запоздало, запрокидывая голову, чтобы рассмотреть выпирающую из скалы часть базы.

Лорд-инквизитор пожал плечами.

— Минут сорок, если ничто не задержит. Кажется, на востоке наконец расчистили проход между скалами, можно сократить... Я вижу, ты не в восторге.

— Я опасаюсь, что мы проведем больше времени в борьбе с местной фауной, чем за приятной прогулкой.

— Без проблем, возьмем спидер.

— Нет уж, я после того раза с тобой на один спидер не сяду, — Терон фыркнул, но послушно свернул на боковую тропинку к стоянке.

— Я довез тебя, куда было нужно.

— Только чудом. Все чувствительные к Силе, кого я встречал — страшные лихачи, но ты особенно.

Посадочная площадка снаружи временно пустовала без шаттла, полускрытая низкими деревьями. Напротив стояли несколько спидеров, ремонтный дроид и могучий тви’лек явно республиканского происхождения, обтянутый поношенной формой так, что она грозила вот-вот порваться.

Он кивнул им при приближении, даже не пытаясь спрятать карманный голопроектор, по которому с ним беседовала какая-то дамочка в короткой ночнушке. Терон, смутившись, отвел взгляд и завел ближайший спидер, судя по забившемуся в каждую щель песку прибывший с Татуина.

Каллиг встал рядом, неодобрительно сложив на груди руки.

— Я считаю, что ты преувеличиваешь, но ладно, поведешь сам.

— Не обижайся. Ты отлично водишь, но я хотел бы прожить остаток жизни, не выбирая между тобой и правильным порядком внутренних органов.

— Стоило думать об этом до того, как тебя проткнули полметра плазмы, — сварливо донеслось со спины. — Сначала вниз в долину, потом свернуть на юго-восток, дальше зависит от прохода.

Терон кивнул и выкрутил рычаг газа, съезжая на промятую репульсорами тропинку. В свете фар замелькали высокая трава и извилистые пути между скалами. Спидер был не особенно маневренным, к тому же одна из турбин иногда принималась гаснуть, высвечивая тревожную лампочку на приборной панели, но по сравнению с перспективой час тащиться по ночному лесу среди слинов и теневиков, способных скрываться от глаз не хуже его спутника, поездка была приятной.

Ночное небо Одессена казалось черным полотном, затянутым звездной пылью и двухцветной туманностью. Там, где раньше виднелись яркие точки орбитальных спутников, со дня нападения Зилдрога поблескивали только крошечные белые звездочки.

Леса, которые с высоты утеса казались единым массивом, на деле находились в очень гористой местности — скал вокруг было больше, чем деревьев. Многоярусный пейзаж, заросший высокой травой и мхом, вселял трепет даже в скудном освещении от фар. Высокие кроны шелестели над головами, не закрывая темного неба, и так же шуршали широкими листьями раскидистые папоротники, словно разбросанные вдоль тропы неловкой рукой.

Сворачивая вдоль скал в высокую траву, Терон едва не съехал в овраг с широким ручьем — фары только слепили среди растительности, и он пару раз щелкнул переключателем, пока свет не погас совсем.

Над травой куда ни глянь тут же замелькали мелкие зеленые огоньки — пришлось притормозить, чтобы не въехать ненароком в целый рой.

— Это что?..

— Светлячки, — Каллиг не сдержал усмешки.

Она была ощутима прямо на коже над воротом куртки — теплое и щекотное прикосновение дыхания и, мгновением позже, губ. Лорд-инквизитор, не обнаружив запоздавшего сопротивления, осторожно забрался ладонями под куртку, но почти сразу заслужил легкий шлепок.

— Эй. Мы еще даже не на месте.

— Ну и что, погляди как романтично, — раздалось прямо над ухом. — Хотя знаешь, я передумал. Поедем, пожалуй, пока эта невидимая группа позади нами не заинтересовалась.

Терон оглянулся, но предсказуемо ничего не заметил — только папоротники покачивали пушистыми листьями на другом краю оврага — зато Каллиг успел украдкой поцеловать его в бровь.

— Беру назад свои слова. Ты и как пассажир совершенно невыносим, — вышло больше смущенно, чем недовольно.

— Не смог удержаться.

— Главное на спидере удержись.

Тот завелся нормально со второго раза — левая турбина, чихнув, разгорелась, и их перестало сносить в сторону. Пришлось еще долго ехать в шуршащей по коленям траве, избегая неприятных встреч с местным зверьем, после чего в поле зрения снова появилась дорожка, на этот раз куда менее приметная.

Тропу к расчищенному проходу в окружении брошенной техники на паре репульсорных тележек перегородило странное существо, похожее на покрытое мхом дерево на нелепо длинных ногах-корнях — пришлось объезжать его по широкой дуге, чтобы не вспугнуть.

Пейзаж по ту сторону осыпавшейся скалы отличался мало, разве что деревья были крупнее и выше. В траве виднелись мощные пни, чуть поодаль возвышалась груда поваленных стволов — наверное, собирались использовать для чего-то при строительстве базы, а затем забыли. Света вокруг было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть общие очертания, но Терон все равно снова включил фары, едва они выбрались на более-менее открытое пространство.

Если бы не обостренные чувства спутника, сам он уже давно наткнулся бы на две, а то и три засады теневиков, но объехать их удалось без происшествий. Единственным препятствием оказалось громадное бревно, соединяющее два края обрыва, под которым бодро текла неширокая река. Пришлось слезть и перейти пешком, позволив Каллигу перенести следом их транспорт.

— Только осторожнее, он и так развалина, — предупредил Терон, глядя на неспешно плывущий возле них по воздуху спидер.

— Как скажешь. Дальше по прямой до упора на запад, но придется сделать небольшой крюк. Готово, — заявил лорд-инквизитор, опустив свою ношу на камни без единого звука.

— Похоже, это была его первая мягкая посадка с момента сборки.

— Не исключено.

Остаток пути действительно оказался очень коротким. В этой части леса вообще не было заметно присутствия на планете разумных существ, тем более — многочисленной фракции вроде Альянса. Если бы не виднеющаяся на фоне темного неба подсвеченная громада базы позади, Терон бы сам не поверил, что находится на одном из населенных (пусть и не густо) миров.

Спидер пришлось бросить чуть в стороне от пещеры, чтобы не привлекать внимание топчущихся у входа существ. Тех было двое — не детеныши, скорее подростки с нелепыми не до конца оформившимися конечностями. Они выглядели как прямоходящие ящерицы со странной вытянутой формой головы и биолюминесцентной чешуей на брюхе — узоры были очень похожи, а вблизи оказались словно перевернутыми по вертикали.

Каллиг потянул его внутрь за руку, скрыв их обоих в Силе от нежелательного интереса амфибий, и провел до петляющему темному коридору до противоположного выхода, откуда доносился шум воды, словно от водопада.

Терон не ошибся: водопадов было два. Местность напоминала небольшой оазис, закрытый со всех сторон высокими скалами — потоки воды стекали по дальней скале в неглубокий природный водоем, густо поросший папоротниками. Зелень стелилась даже по самим скалам — причудливый мох в изобилии покрывал стены оазиса и торчащие из воды камни, а сверху в обрамлении густых крон низко нависало небо, раскрашенное двухцветной одессенской туманностью.

Вдруг что-то шевельнулось наверху между водопадами. Рука сама потянулась к кобуре, но Терон не успел достать бластер — Каллиг чуть крепче сжал его ладонь, привлекая внимание.

— Спокойно, она нас не тронет, — успокаивающе произнес он, кивнув на существо, глядевшее на них с возвышения круглыми светящимися глазами. — Это пещерный джургоран. Они хищники, но мирные, если не пугать.

— Это тебе грандмастер сказала? Пялится не слишком-то дружелюбно...

Громадина была такой же, как особи снаружи, но гораздо крупнее. Вытянутая голова венчалась роскошной кожистой короной, расширяющейся к верхушке, а чешуя на брюхе складывалась в сложный рисунок. Джургоран еще немного посмотрел на них с уступа, а после развернулся и скрылся над левым водопадом.

— Видишь? Мирное существо. Расслабься, я не дам тебя в обиду. Правда, красиво?

Расслабиться по первой же просьбе не получилось, но Каллиг смотрел такими сияющими глазами, не выпуская его руки, что Терон поневоле смягчился и неуверенно сделал маленький шаг навстречу.

— Красиво, — согласился он искренне. — Очень.

Затаившийся где-то над оазисом хищник, пусть и мирный, уже не так напрягал. В конце концов, даже если в случае атаки на него не хватит заряда энергетической капсулы, помимо бластера на их стороне останется световой меч.

Лорд-инквизитор меж тем убрал руку и наклонился, щелкая заклепками на высоких сапогах.

— Только не говори мне, что ты собираешься здесь купаться.

— Разве что строго горизонтально... Видишь вон тот скошенный камень? С кучей мха наверху? Справа от него источник — не горячий, но вода теплая. Пойдем, не пожалеешь.

Терон нерешительно помялся, а после по одному стянул сапоги с носками. Ступни под ними были распаренные и покрасневшие, с ярко выделяющимися следами от жестких швов обуви. Зрелище было неприглядное, и он поспешил ступить в воду, едва подтянул штанины. Вдобавок к уже имеющимся изъянам ноги от холода моментально покрылись гусиной кожей.

Бросив сапоги там же, где и снял, Каллиг прошел вдоль самой кромки пруда и в несколько ловких прыжков по торчащим из воды булыжникам добрался до камня возле источника. Терон не чувствовал такой уверенности в своих акробатических способностях, поэтому прошел напролом в воде, хоть и немного намочил штаны под коленями.

По мере приближения та действительно значительно потеплела — или его ноги просто потеряли способность воспринимать холод. Во всяком случае, сквозь прозрачную пелену воды они уже не казались такими неблаговидными.

Он подошел вплотную к скошенному вертикальному краю и ухватился за все еще сухие смуглые щиколотки, потянув Каллига на себя. Тот послушно спустился пониже, сел и опустил ступни в воду.

— Чувствуешь? Теплая.

— Ты тоже теплый, — заметил Терон, по очереди побултыхав ногами.

Ила в пруду не было совершенно — только камни и какие-то водоросли, которые на ощупь больше напоминали такой же мох, как и над поверхностью. Прозрачная вода постоянно шла рябью от водопадов, не оставаясь спокойной даже в закутке между скал. Он прошелся туда-сюда, пытаясь определить местоположение теплой скважины, но не преуспел — вода везде оставалась примерно одинаковой температуры.

Лорд-инквизитор следил за ним пристально из-под опущенных ресниц, то ли обдумывая что-то, то ли просто наблюдая. За время поездки из головы совершенно вылетели все планы, а теперь футляр с заготовленным подарком снова словно обжигал бок сквозь карман.

Терон замялся, а после решительно подался навстречу, наклоняясь к чужим губам. Поцелуй вышел смазанный — из-за разницы в росте и привычки Каллига садиться верхом целовать его сверху-вниз было непривычно. За полы куртки потянули уверенные руки, приглашая сесть рядом, и вдоль линии челюсти к уху мягко прошлись расслабленные костяшки пальцев. Ласка, даже привычная, заставила сердце предательски сжаться.

— Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, — пробормотал лорд-инквизитор, на мгновение отстранившись, но не стал протестовать, когда Терон подался следом, снова приникая к приоткрытому рту.

Подумалось, что они бы вряд ли заметили, даже если б к ним в этот момент подобрался джургоран. Эта мысль немного отрезвила. Каллиг отстранился, напоследок мягко прикоснувшись к уголку губ.

— Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

— Да, я понял. Прости, я... покажи, конечно.

Собственная несдержанность немного смущала, а смущение, в свою очередь, вгоняло в краску еще сильнее. Торопиться было некуда — в конце концов, официально или нет, они, так или иначе, уже согласились прожить бок о бок остаток жизней. На практике это являлось больше красивой фразой, да и с подобным родом занятий эпилог мог поджидать за ближайшим поворотом, но в теории придавало уверенности.

— Доверься мне, — попросил Каллиг и взял его за руки, усевшись вполоборота. — Я ни разу этого не делал в таких масштабах, но я гарантирую тебе — все безобидно, это просто иллюзия. Я никогда не подвергну тебя опасности.

Терон почувствовал, что краснеет, на этот раз не фигурально.

— Эллек, я не первый год тебя знаю, твои предосторожности еще ни разу не оправдались. Когда это я показывал себя трусом?

— Я не... — тот вздохнул. — Я имел в виду не это. Силовые иллюзии это комплексное воздействие на разум, не ограниченное визуальным, поэтому я посчитал нужным предупредить, а не просто обрушить на тебя бурю ощущений. Извини.

— Показывай уже, — усмехнулся Терон, чуть стиснув его ладони. — Откуда столько волнения?

— На тебя может и вообще не сработать, хотя это техника, не слишком схожая со внушениями...

Закрывать глаза не пришлось. Просто зрение вдруг подернулось золотой рябью, словно картинка перед глазами раздвоилась, и в первое мгновение померещилось, что он уже вовсе не в оазисе на Одессене, если когда-либо там был.

Изжелта-рыжее свечение, залившее все вокруг, в действительности оказалось светом закатного солнца, зависшего над такими же изжелта-рыжими песками. Каллиг обещал звуки, но кроме ветра ничего не было слышно — даже шума водопадов, с опозданием понял Терон. Вдруг подумалось, что предосторожности были совсем не лишними в этот раз.

Ощущения никуда не делись, и он все еще чувствовал твердую хватку на руках. Выровнять дыхание было делом десятка секунд — вдох, выдох. Стоило моргнуть пару раз и присмотреться, и стало понятно, что визуально иллюзия словно бы накладывалась на поступающую в мозг через органы зрения картинку — и песок, и свет солнца при ближайшем рассмотрении казались прозрачными, но рассмотреть за ними Каллига было непросто.

На песке валялись несколько обрушенных квадратных столбов — громадные красноватые глыбы разломились при падении, нарушив испещривший их причудливый рисунок. Вокруг высились и другие развалины — то ли здания, то ли какого-то строения с арками. Терон оглянулся, но увидел только протянувшуюся до горизонта ржавую пустыню с красным оттенком, залитую солнцем — она вздымалась и опускалась, сочетая скалистые возвышенности и низины совершенно одинакового цвета и текстуры.

Он хотел спросить, что это, но осознание пришло само — из недр памяти, кратких сводок, двух-трех редчайших голо и моделей, восстановленных по памяти очевидцев. Место выглядело совсем иначе, лишенное каких-либо следов разумной жизни, кроме памятников прошлого, но было узнаваемо.

— Это Коррибан?.. — уточнил Терон, не скрывая недоумения.

Иллюзия прямо перед ним зарябила, неохотно собираясь в образ Каллига. Теперь тот словно оставался одновременно снаружи и внутри, неизменно мягко стискивая пальцами его руки.

— Три с лишним тысячи лет назад. В год, когда падшие джедаи впервые ступили на планету после битвы при Корбосе.

Это не прояснило ситуацию. Полнейшая растерянность, должно быть, полностью отразилась на его лице, поскольку лорд-инквизитор неумело попытался скрыть обрушившуюся на него неловкость.

— Это Коррибан без ситхов, как ты их знаешь, — прояснил он, тем не менее, все так же спокойно. — Не тот Коррибан, который я помню из детства, не Академия, не место заседания Темного Совета, не могильник с паразитирующими на нем изгоями.

Он перевел взгляд в сторону, изучая ближайшую развалину.

— Последнее место в галактике, куда мог бы отправиться только я один.

Терон никогда не думал об этом так. Он вообще не думал про все вышеперечисленное, а особенно про сам Коррибан — по многим причинам, начиная с, пожалуй, банального малодушия. Ни рабское прошлое Каллига, ни его ситхское настоящее не были темами, которых он считал себя вправе касаться... или в состоянии понять.

Он помолчал, осмысливая услышанное и глядя на бескрайнее море песка уже совсем иначе. Закономерный вопрос вертелся на языке словно заноза, застрявшая в самом кончике.

— Там до сих пор так пустынно?

Лорд-инквизитор обернулся к нему немного чересчур резко. Иллюзия на мгновение изменилась, словно две голограммы наложились друг на друга — ровно настолько, чтобы заметить изменения, но недостаточно, чтобы рассмотреть.

Терон помолчал снова, не зная, что сказать. С тем же успехом он мог бы набросать прутьями на песке план Комплекса Хеорем в миг перед прибоем. Смысл был предельно ясен, но он все равно чувствовал необходимость услышать прямой ответ вслух.

— Ты не вернешься в Империю?

— Я не смогу, — улыбнулся Каллиг печально. — Я знаю, чего я хочу. Это не меняет того, кто я, но для моих желаний места на территории Империи не могло найтись.

Вместо ответа Терон просто кивнул.

Иллюзия рассеялась не сразу, успев видоизмениться в, очевидно, причудливую смесь спутанных воспоминаний, слишком разрозненных, чтобы хотя бы распознать окружение. А потом все исчезло. Они снова оказались в том же одессенском оазисе и на том же камне, наполовину уходящем под воду, в окружении папоротников, негромкого шума воды и далеких звезд, наблюдающих с темного неба.

На расстоянии меньше метра, пойманный в вихревую воронку, искрящуюся молниями, крутился с шипением знакомый джургоран. Терон дернулся в сторону, хоть и без позорного вопля, и точно упал бы в воду, если бы Каллиг вовремя не опрокинул его на себя.

Лежание друг на друге, впрочем, занимало сейчас мысли меньше всего. Джургоран был совсем близко, пугающе огромный и светящийся — его так и мотало в вихре, явно введя в подобие транса, но он все еще оказывал немалое сопротивление, бессмысленно загребая лапами с десятисантиметровыми биолюминисцентными когтями.

— Ты же сказал, что он нас не тронет! — рявкнул Терон.

— Не обращай на нее внимания. Она просто завидует, — усмехнулся лорд-инквизитор, не проявляя ни малейшего беспокойства. — Ей не понравились всплески разнородной Силы.

— Мне не нравится она сама! Почему ты не сказал?!

— Я разобрался с проблемой и рассудил, что ты ничего не потеряешь, проведя лишние пару минут в неведении, — справедливо заметил Каллиг.

Его руки не столько удерживали на месте, сколько просто приобнимали за пояс, не давая в сердцах скатиться в воду. Было бы гораздо романтичнее, не виси прямо перед ними раскоряченная в вихревой ловушке лесная тварь, явно собиравшаяся перекусить обоими на ночь.

— Как давно она тут? — взяв себя в руки, Терон все еще не сводил с джургорана напряженного взгляда.

— Создать иллюзию себя внутри иллюзии пространства непросто. Я немного отвлекся, заметил ее только в Силе. Но не волнуйся, она уйдет туда же, откуда пришла.

Каллиг сопроводил свои заверения взмахом руки. Воронка исчезла, и выверенный удар отшвырнул непрошенного наблюдателя на несколько метров назад, с плеском уронив в воду. Вокруг громоздкой короны на покачивающейся голове возникло странное еле заметное даже в темноте свечение. Джургоран встряхнул ей несколько раз, словно пытаясь отогнать сонливость, и поднялся на нетвердые ноги.

Что бы лорд-инквизитор ни делал, это работало. Вдруг он опустил руку и сделал какой-то другой, не такой уверенный пасс. Натерпевшаяся тварь оглянулась на них через массивное плечо, издала короткий неприветливый рык и в несколько не самых удачных прыжков поспешила снова скрыться на возвышении над водопадом.

— Я думал, получится, — вздохнул Каллиг с досадой. — Сана-Рэ показала одну технику, которую они используют, чтобы утихомиривать фауну возле Восс-Ка. Джедайские простые, хоть и толку от них никакого без связи с объектом через Силу, а здесь...

— Давай ты будешь экспериментировать на ком-нибудь без когтей, — проникновенно попросил Терон. — Я серьезно.

Он сел, снова опустив замерзшие ноги в воду, и неожиданно для себя засмеялся. Нервное напряжение не то чтобы схлынуло, оставив одно только осознание полнейшей комичности ситуации, но значительно поутихло.

— Это была бы на удивление нелепая кончина.

— Нас не смогли убить трое императоров. Не думаю, что у одного пещерного джургорана получится удачнее.

Каллиг шутливо пихнул его босой ступней и запрокинул голову, глядя на темное разноцветное небо — словно кто-то не до конца размешал краситель. Несерьезные дурачества, скорбь, сгустившаяся в уголках глаз, забота, нежность в каждом случайном поцелуе — все это было с ним повсеместно, и Терон не представлял свою жизнь иной.

Если бы захотел, он бы вспомнил не слишком давнее время одиночества. Но он уже давно не считал свою прошлую размеренную жизнь до появления в ней вариативной переменной — лорда ситхов, члена Темного Совета, врага, союзника, возлюбленного, любовника — чем-то, заслуживающим интереса.

Многогранное чувство, которое он вызывал своим присутствием спустя все эти годы и горести, лишний раз подтверждало, что каждый, даже самый дурацкий выбор на пути был правильным.

Терон сунул руку в карман куртки и извлек небольшой металлический футляр с плоской крышкой.

— Вот, — сказал он наконец, вложив вещицу в протянутую ладонь. — Я кое-что сделал.

От волнения во рту пересохло, но он старался держать себя в руках. В конце концов, после долгой и тщательной подготовки невозможно было испортить тот же момент повторно. Сердце тяжело бухало где-то в горле.

Только когда беспокойные пальцы ободряюще стиснули его предплечье, он понял, что сидел как на иголках.

Каллиг отпустил его руку, открыл футляр и с интересом уставился внутрь. Ни удивления, ни разочарования — только любопытство. От сердца наконец отлегло — все это время не давала покоя мысль об ошибке. Что, если он представлял себе или рассчитывал на что-то конкретное, не решаясь сказать?

Это, конечно, было полнейшей глупостью по многим причинам.

— Один для меня, — пояснил Терон, указывая на небольшие приборы условно цилиндрической формы, лежащие рядом в специальных углублениях.

Дотянувшись, он вытащил импланты из футляра, подцепив ногтями одинаковые плоские пластинки с продольной стороны.

— Эта часть — миниатюрный проектор. Погоди, сейчас я попробую подключить... они довольно примитивные, во многом за счет размера. Взгляни.

Над крошечными пластинками возникла единая голограмма.

— Проектор воспроизводит галактическую карту — целиком на каждый не влезает, но ею можно манипулировать, отдаляя, приближая и передвигая, вот так, — чтобы продемонстрировать, пришлось зажать оба прибора между пальцами. — Если запустить поиск, то имплант, руководствуясь данными, поступающими от пары, сканирует закачанную в него датабазу известного космоса.

Терон стушевался, глядя на дело своих рук.

— Он... может найти меня.

Признаваться, что перспектива того, что ситуация на Умбаре когда-нибудь повторится (и ему придется исчезнуть, обманом и хитростью подстраивая собственное предательство), вызывала у него панику, не хотелось. Каллиг и так это знал. Самое меньшее, что Терон мог сделать — дать ему что-то, что позволило бы всегда придти за ним. Со временем, конечно. И при условии наличия связи.

— Сузить зону поиска он может только до самой планеты. Если захочешь определить точнее, придется делать второй. Имплант постоянно считывает данные окружающей среды и передает результаты сканирования паре — химический состав воздуха, гравитационное поле, все такое. Возможность прокладывать гиперпространственные маршруты, хронометр, термометр и прочие мелочи в комплекте. Он может многое и сам по себе, но на более чем одну первостепенную задачу ему не хватит мощности программного обеспечения. Плюс, чтобы получить справку о планете и полный отчет, придется подключать его к датападу. Но это быстро. Я провел несколько тестов, но, конечно, понадобится полноценное полевое испытание. Я подумал, что...

Не выдержав, Каллиг вдруг обхватил его лицо ладонями, едва не заставив выронить подарок, и поцеловал. Терон запоздало осознал, что трещал без умолку, боясь поднять на него взгляд. В груди потеплело от благодарности и облегчения, и он позволил себе расслабиться, отвечая на поцелуй.

Первый повлек за собой второй, и только тогда забытый футляр хрустнул под чьим-то коленом, им пришлось с сожалением оторваться друг от друга.

— Спасибо, — с чувством произнес Каллиг, так и не убрав руки.

Терон смотрел в его улыбающееся лицо, не веря своему счастью. Губы сами собой тоже растянулись в улыбке, и он со смехом покачал головой, хоть как-то выпустив то нервное напряжение, что заставляло каменеть сгорбленные плечи.

— Я... я люблю тебя, — спокойно признался Терон, не отводя взгляда. — И всегда буду. Мне жаль, мне так жаль, что я втянул тебя в это, но я не мог обо всем рассказать. Строить из себя предателя было единственным шансом раскрыть заговор. Уж если я оставил тебя, то моя ненависть к Альянсу, вероятно, не поддавалась сомнению. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что, если это будет в моих силах, если я выживу, сумею вырваться — я всегда вернусь к тебе. А если нет... если нет, то теперь ты сможешь придти за мной сам.

Каллиг, кажется, впервые на его памяти не нашелся с ответом. Терон чувствовал его руку на своей шее, осторожные прикосновения большого пальца под ухом, пристальный взгляд, исполненный такой нежности, что от него одного из головы вылетели все мысли.

— Это замечательный подарок, Терон. И очень... твой. Я и не знал, что мне это было так нужно, — наконец прозвучало в тишине.

Терон нащупал его руку своей и переплел пальцы. Сказать о многом было сложнее, чем просто показать.

Он раскрыл ладонь, на которой лежали импланты, и снова активировал оба. Голубоватое свечение двух половин галактической карты осветило их лица — идеально четкое, словно изображение было создано для красоты, а не пользы. Отчасти так и было. И пускай Терону пришлось повозиться с этим лишние полдня без перерыва, но он нашел идеальную конфигурацию, при которой помехи сводились к минимуму, а в темноте на карте было различимо почти каждое, даже самое мелкое космическое тело.

— Они умеют еще кое-что, — уже спокойнее пояснил он, хитро усмехнувшись, и взял Каллига за руку.

Тот спокойно отдал ладонь и позволил вложить в нее один из имплантов, грубо воссоздав положение, при котором их руки соприкасались.

От прямого контакта дополнительный протокол проекторов активировался, высвечивая тонкий голубоватый ободок вокруг безымянного пальца пары. Несложное, но изящное в своей простоте решение — по одиночке настолько маленькие проекторы не были бы способны ни на что подобное. В процессе разработки Терон с трудом представлял, как это будет выглядеть на самом деле, и пускай нынешняя нестабильная конструкция была далека от совершенства, видеть свое создание в действии было почти так же приятно, как понимать, что оно означает.

Каллиг смотрел на их сцепленные руки с чудной смесью почти детского удивленного восхищения и тяжеловесной, убежденной гордости.

— Помнишь, как я впервые позвал тебя куда-то после Лехона?.. — спросил он негромко. — Это было дерзко, даже для меня. Я никогда не боялся отказов, мое дело — задать вопрос. Но я счастлив, что ты согласился, и много раз после этого. Не знаю, о чем еще я мог бы просить. Я люблю тебя.

Он поднял взгляд, заставив себя оторваться от созерцания миниатюрных голограмм, и благодарно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. Это наверняка было очень непросто... стоило каждой потраченной минуты, как по мне.

Терон кивнул, соглашаясь. Все вышло даже лучше, чем он планировал. Почти идеально, наверное, хоть совершенства в природе и не существовало.

— Их надо отдать спецам по кибернетике на проверку, — сказал он, не торопясь разнимать рук. — А так хоть завтра под нож.

— Следовало читать подпись мелким шрифтом перед согласием, — добродушно усмехнулся Каллиг в ответ. — Ну а что? Скажешь, я был предупрежден в день знакомства?

Бросив еще один долгий взгляд на ярко горящие в полумраке оазиса голограммы, Терон поднял с земли помятый коленом футляр с небольшой трещиной в центре и, аккуратно вернув имплантаты на место, спрятал его обратно в карман. Под пальцами зашуршала забытая упаковка игатли — он извлек ее за вскрытый край, чудом не рассыпав.

— Хочешь? Еще половина.

— Давай.

Вскоре от печенья осталась одна только скомканная пачка и безумное количество мелких крошек. Он наскоро отряхнул штаны и глянул на Каллига исподлобья. Тот пялился куда-то в воду, с абсолютно отсутствующим видом дожевывая последний отломленный кусок. Темные волосы упали на лоб — Терон протянул руку и отвел их в сторону, встретив вопросительный взгляд.

— Поедем обратно? Или присутствие джургорана тебя больше не смущает? — шутливо осведомился лорд-инквизитор, оставив надежду очистить усыпанный крошками шерстяной рукав сухой ладонью и потянувшись к воде.

— Смущает, — пришлось честно признаться. — И немало.

— Тогда пойдем.

Вернуться обратно удалось даже быстрее и почти без происшествий. Так и не высохшие края штанин ощущались в сапогах всю дорогу, но это осталось единственным неприятным впечатлением. Один раз Терон чуть не наехал на задремавшего в траве слина, неудачно сократив путь, но Каллиг резко дернул его за руку, вынудив крутануть руль влево, и разозленная ящерица только прошипела им вслед.

После полуночи на посту возле входа на базу стояла уже другая пара солдат — насупленная лорд ситхов с короткой скошенной челкой и внушительным обручем на убранных волосах подпирала собой стену возле лифта, а с противоположной стороны жался сторонящийся ее молодой мириалан с двумя совсем мелкими ромбиками на левой щеке.

Парень при их приближении стремительно отдал честь и поправил сползшую набок кобуру, а его напарница сначала смерила Каллига взглядом и только потом коротко поклонилась. Терону от такого противостояния в каждом жесте стало немного не по себе.

— Не больно приветливая, — шепнул он, уже стоя на трясущейся платформе лифта вне зоны слышимости.

Лорд-инквизитор потер переносицу, но улыбку толком не спрятал.

— Это она вечером перехватила меня на тренировке. Теперь ждет реванша. Или подходящего момента... но скорее реванша. По сравнению с Залеком и Ашарой очень недостает упрямства, но спеси на троих хватит.

— Скучаешь по ученикам? — удивился Терон.

— Скучаю по постоянной компании для спарринга кроме Ланы и того верткого дроида с мини-бластерами.

Каллиг приобнял его за плечи, мягко ероша отрастающие волосы. Из кантины доносились громкие голоса, скомканным эхом проносящиеся почти по всем коридорам, и не столь громкая музыка. Мимо прошли в сторону ангаров несколько республиканских техников в сопровождении дроида с наполовину снятой обшивкой. Ночная база жила с меньшим размахом, но большим разнообразием, чем дневная — единожды запущенный, механизм Альянса все работал и работал, будто не замечая потери многих деталей.

Только на «Ярости» Терон вдруг понял, что устал. Устал он, судя по ощущениям, еще много лет назад, но вдруг столкнулся с каким-то новым, непривычным сортом усталости. Напряжение, изводившее его последние несколько дней, теперь казалось очень далеким, и на смену ему пришла спокойная легкость. Она же словно наполнила все кости свинцом, после освежителя намертво пригвоздив его к кровати.

Каллиг прижался сзади, еще не успев превратиться в безобразно крупную ледышку — так близко, что Терон практически ощущал его дыхание как свое. Теплая ладонь накрыла глаза, полностью отрезав от неяркой подсветки, проникающей даже под закрытые веки. Лорд-инквизитор делал то же самое, что и первое время после прибытия на Одессен, когда они оба часами не могли спокойно заснуть.

Темнота казалась прямым его продолжением, безмолвная и густая, без единого плеска готовая принять любую тайну в свои глубины. В далеком космосе, черном и опустошенном, в пространстве, лишенном единого источника света, можно было блуждать бесконечно, не зная направления, но Терон давно не шел на свет солнца — черная дыра затягивала его сама.

Он прерывисто выдохнул, окончательно расслабляясь в обхвативших его руках, и сам не заметил, как наконец заснул.

Когда он пришел в себя, закопанным в новое теплое одеяло по самый нос, Каллиг уже медитировал на полу, на вид ужасно замерзший, но не придающий этому никакого значения. На зов тот не отозвался, и хотя враждебного сияния он не источал, в метре вокруг чувствовалась невидимая зона отчуждения, входить в которую не было ни малейшего желания.

Терон оставил его в покое и удалился по делам, отыскав в датападе данные знакомой голочастоты. Между тем, чтобы посетить надежного специалиста, и тем, чтобы не чувствовать себя в процессе безруким идиотом, он выбрал надежность — в конце концов, первое впечатление зачастую оказывалось самым ярким, а он свой шанс на таковое в свое время отправил прямиком в утиль и с тех пор нисколько ситуацию не улучшил.

Он решил связаться с тем же мастером, что занимался его собственными имплантами после Зиоста и во второй год войны. Учитывая, что оба раза их пришлось фактически собирать заново, притом исключительно по его вине, в качестве оказываемых услуг он не сомневался. Другое дело, что после его неудавшихся попыток починить все самостоятельно восстановление заняло больше времени, и забывать ему это никто не собирался.

Клиника — а теперь это была клиника, согласно странице в голонете — значительно расширилась и с недавнего времени находилась на Манаане под крылом местного исследовательского института. Записаться на прием удалось в два клика. Терон все же понадеялся, что его не вспомнят.

Получив подтверждение записи на тот же вечер, он доел свой омлет под зеленоватым соусом, прихватил с собой внешне неказистый, но изумительно пахнущий гнортовый сэндвич и, ловко избежав цепких лап генерала Айго, нос к носу столкнулся с Каллигом у выхода на посадочную площадку «Ярости».

Тот отступил из ангара обратно на более уединенный мост и потянул за собой, чуть стиснув его пальцы в ладони. Мимо по мосту прошел высоченный краснокожий забрак с целой короной бежевых рожек на лысой голове и укатил за собой громадную репульсорную тележку, доверху нагруженную каким-то хламом.

Дождавшись, пока тот скроется за усиленными раздвижными дверьми, Терон коротко прижался губами к подставленной щеке.

— Как-то несерьезно, — пожаловался Каллиг, не отрывая нечитаемого взгляда от его лица. — А что еще есть?

— Сэндвич есть. Теперь серьезно?

Прохладные сухие ладони легли на щеки, мешая спрятать улыбку, и осторожно привлекли ближе, но поцелуя не последовало. Лорд-инквизитор просто разглядывал его на свету, мягко поглаживая большими пальцами скулы, и смотрел с такой щемящей нежностью, что даже сейчас, после стольких признаний и лет вместе, становилось почти неловко.

Терон подался вперед, накрывая его губы своими, и требовательно провел по ним языком. Он не собирался быть настолько бесцеремонным, совсем нет, но Каллиг ответил, охотно приоткрыв рот, и сомнения рассеялись сами собой. Руки со щек спустились на грудь — заскрипела под пальцами плотная синтекожа — и стиснули полы куртки.

Каллиг неожиданно отступил в сторону, упираясь бедрами в ограждение у самого края, и потянул его на себя. За спиной прогромыхала в обратную сторону почти опустевшая репульсорная тележка.

Невидимость или нет, но пришлось оторваться от него, напоследок мазнув губами по подбородку.

— А какой сэндвич?

Терон усмехнулся и вручил ему слегка помятый сверток.

— Держи. Запеченное мясо гнорта, там еще цитрусовый соус с беготом. Но я пришел не только за этим. Мы не успели обсудить вчера... Я нашел контакт своего специалиста, у них клиника на Манаане. Ты свободен сегодня?.. Я не тороплю события?..

Каллиг уставился на него поверх сэндвича, но вопрос был слишком важным, чтобы перестать волноваться о нем от одного только выразительного взгляда — пришлось дожевать кусок и ответить обстоятельно.

— Поторопи события еще немного, пожалуйста. Нет мочи ждать.

— Тогда предлагаю взять шаттл и потом там пообедать, — выдохнул Терон облегченно. — Лететь всего пару часов, особенно если не придется заправляться. Не могу уже сидеть без дела.

Нисколько не удивленный подобными заявлениями, Каллиг кивнул. Продержаться на больничном хотя бы несколько дней образцового трудоголика заставило бы разве что затяжное купание в кольто-танке, другое дело что группу разведки до конца недели взяла под контроль Лана, отправив куда-то в сектор Аурил, а количество рапортов, которые Терон, не слезая с обезболивающих, написал еще в первые два дня после возвращения на базу, и без того было чрезмерным.

В результате, делать ему было совершенно нечего, тем более что Балкар отказался оставлять временную должность главы одессенской разведки по прямому приказу командования Альянса.

Командование Альянса, ничуть не смущаясь этого факта, доедало оставшийся от сэндвича кусок ярко-оранжевой булки, сидя на тонком ограждении мостика через ущелье между скалами, под которым простиралась только серо-зеленая пропасть, частично скрытая от глаз кронами деревьев.

— Дай мне один день, — произнес в итоге Каллиг. — И можешь начинать работать. Лана возвращается завтра, но, думаю, она не удивится, обнаружив, что ты всю ночь ковырялся в разведданных.

— Хорошо. Я отлично себя чувствую, серьезно. Спасибо, что не дал мне ухудшить ситуацию, но неделя — это более чем достаточно даже чтобы восстановить пару оторванных конечностей, Эллек. Мне нужно что-то делать.

Лорд-инквизитор зацепил его двумя пальцами за карман форменных штанов и взглянул снизу-вверх, совершенно не собираясь оправдывать своевольно навязанный больничный. Он был прав, конечно же. Снимать Джонаса с его временной должности сразу в свете «предательства» было бы неразумно. К тому же, все, кто по долгу службы не сталкивался с Тероном лично, сейчас наверняка так или иначе точили на него зуб. Вынужденный перерыв пошел на пользу не только его отношениям.

Он опустил руку Каллигу на щеку, рассеянно обводя пальцами россыпь веснушек на смуглой коже, и мягко провел подушечками по переносице. Тот зажмурился, морща нос, но даже не попытался отстраниться. В груди исподволь зашевелилось знакомое бескомпромиссное чувство, появляющееся каждый раз, когда лорд-инквизитор хоть на мгновение полностью отдавал контроль — тяжеловесное, неотступное желание обладать, вечно пробуждающееся не вовремя.

Терон нехотя убрал ладонь, доставая голокомм.

— Я предупрежу Джонаса, что мы будем к ночи. Сейчас поедем?

— Ага. Поищу нам шаттл с полным баком, — кивнул Каллиг и удалился, быстро исчезнув из вида безо всяких трюков с Силой.

Звонок Балкару отправился прямиком на автоответчик, но доверять не подлежащую разглашению информацию об отъезде сообщениям не очень хотелось. Он вообще не планировал передавать ее по комму — просто узнать, где Джонас, и заглянуть к нему для беседы.

Лана ответила со второго раза.

— Привет. Выглядишь отдохнувшей, — проявил вежливость Терон, хотя разглядеть признаки усталости или же их отсутствие на миниатюрном голо не представлялось возможным. — Не хотел отвлекать, я ненадолго.

— Ты не отвлекаешь. Не хочу выходить на улицу, потому что там дождь и полная столица ситхов, — посетовала Лана, разглаживая подол то ли специфического платья, то ли удлиненной мантии. — От вечной подозрительности удивительно быстро отвыкаешь.

— А нужно выходить? Я не успел осмотреть все красоты, конечно, но в тех апартаментах, куда меня пустили, можно было провести парад с оркестром, — усмехнулся Терон. — От входа до балкона уже целая прогулка.

— Очень смешно. Так чего ты хотел?

Лана уперлась руками в пояс — под широким рукавом с левой стороны проступили очертания светового меча.

— Во-первых, попросить прощения, что не перезвонил. Во-вторых, ему понравился подарок, спасибо. В-третьих, я пока что не дозвонился Джонасу, а во время гиперпрыжка связь наверняка накроется. Мы еще на базе, но это ненадолго. Вернемся поздно вечером.

— Я не сомневалась, что понравится, — она улыбнулась. — Поздравляю. Постарайтесь обойтись без передряг до моего возвращения.

— Спасибо... Обижаешь — какие передряги на Манаане?

— Полиция Ахто-сити очень ревностно следит за порядком и чистотой. Не говоря уже о таможенных пошлинах. Селкаты не имеют нужды в надводных постройках: город почти целиком торговый — ангары и центры дистрибуции, все остальное — развлечения для туристов. Я не знаю, пробыл ли ты там достаточно, чтобы ориентироваться во всех тонкостях.

Терон в тонкостях не ориентировался совершенно. Выслеживая бывшее начальство, он был больше поглощен работой, чем красотами — разведывательная деятельность не сочеталась с праздными экскурсиями, да и попасться самому Дароку (или доступным ему камерам) на глаза было бы самоубийством. Признаваться в этом Лане он не стал, решив, что вдвоем с Каллигом они как-нибудь разберутся.

— Поскольку это не официальный визит Альянса, проблем я не предвижу, — вместо этого сказал он, потирая бровь без импланта. — Разве что отравление морепродуктами.

— Ты бы так не шутил, если бы увидел статистику. Хотя после той скрипящей на зубах ришийской рыбы... В общем, желаю вам приятно и спокойно провести время. Ниму привет.

Лана помахала ему рукой, собираясь отключиться.

— Погоди, а что с моей командой? — спохватился Терон. — От них ничего не слышно.

— Конечно, не слышно — ты отстранен от работы. Лейтенант Ан’драл убежден, что вся активность в системе не может классифицироваться как подозрительная, так что они скоро вернутся. Ничего важного, просто заслуживающая проверки информация... из моих личных каналов. Я расскажу при встрече то, что не засекречено.

С делами лорда Зарсента, о которых было принято не упоминать вслух, Терон не хотел иметь ничего общего — себе дороже. Он кивнул, принимая к сведению, и поднял руку в прощальном жесте.

— До встречи. Тебе тоже хорошего вечера.

По пути к ангару с шаттлами он попробовал набрать Балкару еще раз, так же безрезультатно, но по счастливому стечению обстоятельств наткнулся в коридоре на Метеор, узнав ее со спины по пучку волос, туго перетянутому резинкой. Догнать ее удалось не сразу — женщина бодро вышагивала по базе с тремя термосами в руках, словно маршируя.

— Привет, майор. Можно на пару слов? — проявил вежливость Терон, наконец поравнявшись с ней.

— Конечно, сколько угодно. Не остынет, — она кивнула на термосы в своих руках и остановилась, отступив с прохода к стене возле ящиков.

— Мы улетаем на Манаан до вечера по делам — хотелось бы, чтобы Джонас был в курсе, что он за главного. Еще хотелось бы, чтобы он не выбрасывал свой голокомм сарлакку в пасть, но тут я невластен.

Метеор кивнула и слегка улыбнулась.

— Я передам. И про голокомм тоже. Не волнуйся, база еще будет тут, когда ты вернешься.

— Спасибо. Очень обнадеживает.

Распрощавшись, майор продолжила свой путь, а он добрался до ангара и некоторое время слонялся между шаттлами в поисках, пока Каллиг не высунулся из люка и не втянул его внутрь. Транспорт тот выбрал один из самых мелких, зато со встроенным стелс-генератором — в кабине было всего два кресла, оба из которых имели доступ к почти бесполезной в космическом бою маломощной лазерной пушке на крыше. В транспортной части к стене несколькими ремнями крепилось убираемое сиденье лавки.

Терон уселся в свободное кресло и взялся за непривычно мелкий штурвал, разблокируя управление.

— Координаты?

— Уже ввел. Разрешение дали, можешь взлетать. Сейчас, только проверю... да, порядок.

Каллиг украдкой положил ладонь ему на бедро, но почти сразу после взлета убрал ее, вытащив датапад. Лобовое стекло кокпита начиналось сразу над приборной панелью и отчасти заходило на потолок, открывая шикарный вид на небо, но не поверхность планеты. Невелика беда: хоть там и было, на что посмотреть, природные красоты вокруг базы уже значительно приелись. Подумалось, что спустя даже не тысячи — всего лишь десятки лет об Одессене вспомнят разве что историки.

Едва покинув планетарную атмосферу, Терон поставил шаттл на автопилот, стащил сапоги и закинул ноги на подлокотник соседнего кресла, нахально спихнув оттуда удобно расположившуюся руку. Каллиг без возмущений опустил локоть на его щиколотки и продолжил ковыряться в датападе, не обращая внимания на возню. Громоздкая рукоять светового меча упиралась прямо в пятку — пришлось потесниться, чтобы не прикасаться к ней при каждом движении.

Всю дорогу до Манаана Терон провел за чтением отчетов за неполный месяц, прошедший с миссии на Умбаре. Треть из них содержала его имя — сознательно помогая или нет, Лана развела столько шороху своими поисками, что новость о его побеге, должно быть, облетела всю галактику. Обращение Чужеземца в голонете, конечно, дополнило неприглядную картину сбежавшего с кучей адеганских кристаллов главы разведки. Очень хотелось отвлечь Каллига и расспросить его напрямую, но ворошить неприятное прошлое лишний раз уже не было смысла.

Отчеты Джонаса были крайне сухими и содержали только транскрипт нескольких перехваченных бесед (в том числе куска его разговора с Винном Атриусом), положительную характеристику самого Терона и снова поднятое расследование с Иоката, подтверждающее его причастность к саботажу.

Все остальное по большей части было мусором разной степени бесполезности, так что он просто отфильтровал лишнее и продолжил чтение, пытаясь не столько оценить положение дел в Альянсе на текущий момент (это он уже сделал), сколько воссоздать полную картину изменений. Докладов о нападении Зилдрога тоже было великое множество, но на этом релевантная информация не заканчивалась.

Когда бортовой компьютер просигналил о приближении к месту назначения, открытых рабочих вкладок в его датападе было уже несколько сотен. Их пришлось архивировать на будущее, чтобы изучить при ближайшей возможности.

Каллиг повернулся к нему, положив руку на рычаг блокировки своего штурвала.

— Сажать можно? Или опять скажешь, что лихачу? — уточнил он с усмешкой.

Терон кивнул, неохотно поворачиваясь прямо и натягивая сапоги. Ноги затекли от долгого сидения в одном положении, так что он вытянул их, пытаясь хоть как-то размять в скудном пространстве перед консолью.

Шаттл вошел в атмосферу Манаана с характерным толчком, и вскоре бескрайняя чернота космоса сменилась серостью, а после — видимой бескрайностью океанской синевы. Небо за лобовым стеклом тоже было синим, с редкими белоснежными облаками, рваным кружевом протянувшимися до горизонта.

— Красиво, — озвучил Терон свои мысли, приподнимаясь в кресле, чтобы получить лучший обзор на происходящее под брюхом шаттла. — А ты бывал здесь... ну, с тех пор?

— Да. Пару раз, по делам службы рекламации — еще до войны с Закуулом. Ты скорее всего не помнишь, здесь была целая заварушка с каким-то прославленным свуп-гонщиком, который как бы случайно прибрал к рукам один артефакт прямо у нас под носом... на Татуине, если не ошибаюсь. И провез его сюда контрабандой, чтобы продать селкатам... или не селкатам, я уже сам плохо помню.

— Погоди, это не тот родиан, который прятался от тебя в холодильнике с рыбой?

— Он самый, — Каллиг засмеялся. — Только это был не холодильник, а мариновальная камера, рассчитанная на промышленные объемы окто. Если бы он спрятался удачнее, точно не выжил бы, а так просто попал под суд. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Лорд-инквизитор отвлекся на разговор с диспетчером, запрашивая разрешение на посадку, а Терон перевел взгляд на приближающуюся громаду единственного надводного города на океанической поверхности Манаана.

Ахто-сити больше всего напоминал раскинувшуюся в неглубокой луже белую ракушку, отливающую голубым перламутром. На воде громадную станцию держала продвинутая система обеспечения плавучести, каким-то образом включающая наполненную водой центральную зону. Город состоял из нескольких районов, большую часть которых действительно занимали склады — их было видно и с воздуха: однотипные невысокие постройки с прилегающими погрузочными площадками.

Отведенное для шаттла место посадки располагалось в одном из закрытых ангаров, между двумя здоровенными пассажирскими судами, испещренными рекламными щитками — обоим их транспорт едва дотягивал до верхушек трапов.

Народу было много, но не настолько, как можно было ожидать от туристического города в середине дня. Каллиг ухватил Терона за запястье и быстро вывел наружу из ангара к ровному ряду терминалов для оплаты пошлины, ловко лавируя в толпе. Тот едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не спросить, неужели нельзя было списать кредиты напрямую со счета — как и в любом процветающем за счет туризма городе, как минимум половина приезжих наверняка была заинтересована в том, чтобы не светить личными данными.

Когда оплата прошла, терминал автоматически передал на указанный почтовый адрес бесплатную карту города и путеводитель.

— Уже чувствуешь себя праздно шатающимся счастливчиком в отпуске? — хмыкнул Терон. — Руки сами потянулись забронировать в пятизвездочном отеле элитный номер с плотными шторами. И пару экскурсий.

Каллиг выразительно приподнял темную бровь.

— С плотными шторами, значит?..

— Элитный номер почти наверняка окажется под водой, с захватывающим видом на зубастые рыбьи пасти. А ты что подумал? — улыбка вышла непомерно хитрой и выдала его с головой.

Даже для целиком океанической планеты в главной столице Манаана было удивительное множество искусственных фонтанов, в едином стиле украшающих почти каждую площадь и улицу. Судя по любезно предоставленной карте, они пронизывали Ахто-сити целиком, создавая запутанный голубой рисунок на перламутровой белизне станции.

В глаза бросилось отсутствие разнородной рекламы — даже на Корусанте, стоило немного отлететь от площади Сената, в глазах начинало рябить от броских цветов и вездесущих «специальных предложений». Видеть одинаково расположенные вывески в бледных тонах даже над сувенирными лавками было непривычно — исключения составляли только кафе на открытом воздухе: над барной стойкой ближайшего к докам заведения ярко горела желтая неоновая вывеска с непонятным названием на селкатском.

Указатели, хоть и были понатыканы на каждом углу, изрядно смущали — районов было всего четыре, но они образовывали два полукольца по мере удаления от центральной площади. Проще было ориентироваться по карте, плутая между шикарными отелями, набитыми богато одетым народом кантинами, а также развлекательными и гораздо более редкими игровыми заведениями.

В западном центральном районе, к которому выводила прямая дорога из доков, высилась громада главного центра дистрибуции кольто. Вплотную к ней — ничего удивительного — прилегали травмпункт и музей. В путеводителе отдельно было указано, что одна из ключевых особенностей тура — 4-Д симуляция процесса сбора и обработки кольто. Ее же рекламировала и афиша возле кассы.

— Как это вообще?.. — озвучил общее недоумение Терон, в третий раз перечитывая абзац. — Гиперреалистичная проекция, вид с точки зрения жидкости? Точка зрения жидкости?..

— Чтобы кольто лучше действовал, по-видимому, необходимо стать кольто, — Каллиг издал несколько сдавленных смешков, заглядывая ему через плечо.

— Вот ты смеешься, а они не шутят. Смотри, за сорок тысяч кредитов еще и личный тур к Хракертской скважине предлагают. Безумие. Кому это вообще может быть интересно...

Лорд-инквизитор пожал плечами и дотянулся до датапада, пролистав страницу до конца. Магазин при музее помимо сувенирной продукции занимался розничной торговлей самого кольто во всех видах, от походных блистеров до корабельных медпаков по цене без налога на транспортировку.

— Взгляни вот на эту, — Терон ткнул пальцем в схематическое изображение в углу, выводя его на полный экран. — Класс, я такие только на Альдераане видел, за баснословные деньги. Многослойная штука — лепится на рану, за несколько часов кольто из первого слоя впитывается, а перегородка разжижается, подавая вторую и третью дозу. Внешняя часть — синтеплоть, когда вся жидкость впитается, она просто плотно прилегает сверху. Мне это нужно. Пойдем спросим, есть ли у них.

— Без проблем.

В наличии оказалось даже несколько размеров — разноцветные пачки стояли на полках вдоль стены напротив входа. Каллиг незаметно свернул в отдел с сувенирами, не мешая расспрашивать флегматичного продавца-селката обо всех особенностях выставленных товаров, и вернулся только когда Терон, полностью удовлетворенный, полез в карман за кредитным чипом.

В подарок к покупке дали дурацкий брелок в форме характерного резервуара, в котором плавала прозрачная пластинка с логотипом манаанского исследовательского института. Он подцепил его пальцем и поднял на уровень глаз.

— Ты вроде говорил, что мне нужна личная кольто-камера?

Каллиг в ответ только улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Две почти плоские упаковки отлично поместились во внутренний карман — в пачках было по меньшей мере штук по десять, но продавались они и по одной. Вне Манаана на кольто в больших количествах можно было разориться, на самой же планете цены на него оставались обратно пропорциональны доступным объемам — если, конечно, покупать для личного пользования, а не на перепродажу.

Главная площадь впечатляла своими масштабами, а особенно — масштабами водохранилища в самом центре. Терон заглянул за ограждение — дна не было видно даже с включенными имплантами, только где-то в глубине виднелись смутные очертания энергетического поля, отделяющего океанские воды от любопытных туристов и свуп-гонщиков. Набережная обхватывала водохранилище кольцом — вдоль всего ограждения располагались несколько открытых баров, из которых открывался отличный вид на общепланетарный трек для свуп-рейсинга.

Западная часть города в основном включала в себя все государственные учреждения, начиная с Верховного суда и заканчивая тюрьмой. Памятуя о напутствиях Ланы, тюрьму было решено обойти стороной вместе с причудливыми арочными конструкциями со встроенной подсветкой, нависающими над идеально круглыми пробоинами фонтанов. Архитектурное решение расположить все органы гражданской власти в одном месте удивляло — впрочем, в Каас-сити ситхская Цитадель тоже соседствовала с главным управлением разведки.

Внутренняя часть города уходила на несколько этажей вниз, включая в себя даже ботанический сад — внушительных размеров парник без единого выхода на поверхность, содержащий, согласно путеводителю, большое количество инопланетных растений, привезенных со всех уголков галактики. Вход был платным, а воздух, вырвавшийся из открывшихся дверей при выходе целой группы туристов с экскурсоводом — влажным и душным.

Отстроенный в рекордный срок после окончания Великой галактической войны и предшествующей имперской бомбардировки всех выходящих на поверхность сооружений на планете, архитектурно город представлял собой идентичные здания с одинаковыми переходами. Отличались только фонтаны, да и то лишь формой. Впрочем, насколько можно было судить, зная селкатов, Ахто-сити мог быть отстроен в точном соответствии с предыдущими планами города.

На то, чтобы однотипные запруженные народом улицы центра наскучили при прогулке, ушло меньше двух часов. Каллиг выбрал какие-то координаты на карте и даже довел его до бывшего республиканского посольства, на месте которого теперь располагалась только мемориальная табличка. Народу в восточном районе было гораздо меньше — там располагались в основном люксовые отели, бизнес-центры и улица с бутиками, которые вычурностью витрин могли бы поспорить с украшениями некоторых дворцов на Альдераане.

Терон остановился, разглядывая манекен с головой-медузой в окружении извивающихся механических угрей яркого зеленого цвета. Один из угрей двигался немного не в такт, запаздывая буквально на доли секунд — он поспешно отвернулся, почувствовав почти физический дискомфорт.

— Я и не думал, что будет столько народу. Чем здесь вообще заниматься кроме как смотреть на рыб? — вышло немного сердито.

— Есть рыб, наверное, — пожал плечами Каллиг. — Тут, кстати, большой подводный аквариум, но у меня есть идея получше. Ты голоден?

Он стянул перчатки и заткнул их за пояс, взяв Терона за руку. Ладони были непривычно теплыми на ощупь. Очень хотелось прижаться губами к костяшкам, но нечего было даже думать об этом на людной освещенной улице под пристальным взглядом нескольких камер наблюдения, поэтому тот просто чуть стиснул пальцы в ответ, улыбаясь.

— Пожалуй. Что за идея?

Раскрывать какую-никакую интригу лорд-инквизитор отказался, но было и так ясно, что путь лежал за едой. Спускаясь по ближайшей лестнице на нижние ярусы, они прошли несколько заведений, но Каллиг даже не глянул в их сторону.

Камер во внутренней части Ахто-сити оказалось меньше, чем на поверхностной. Количество таковых в городе поражало воображение: сложно было найти хоть один неохваченный ими закуток — разве что в публичных уборных они висели только при входе. Усиленные меры безопасности больше всего напоминали охрану научных лабораторий и военных учреждений — патрули же, напротив, практически отсутствовали.

Внизу поток людей был значительно менее плотным, а надзор менее строгим. Стоило спуститься на пару этажей, как Терон немного расслабился, перестав чувствовать себя подопытным в локальном социальном эксперименте.

Он вспомнил, как сам же подключался к камерам слежения на исследовательской станции — сначала чтобы проследить за Дароком, а после чтобы наблюдать за незнакомой худощавой фигурой, пробирающейся по наполовину затопленным коридорам с отсвечивающим на размытом изображении световым мечом. Тогда показалось, что селкатская аппаратура съедала половину цветов — сложно было представить себе лорда ситхов, даже (особенно) высокопоставленного, без привычного алого клинка.

Теперь Каллиг уверенно тянул его по направлению к турболифтам в подбрюшье Ахто-сити, соединяющим станцию с подводными строениями внизу. Единственные указатели, встретившиеся по пути, направляли обратно к лестницам.

— Я рассудил, что подобные заведения не закрываются. Был здесь однажды на деловой встрече, — пояснил лорд-инквизитор, заметив его замешательство, и не слушая возражений втащил за собой в открывшиеся двери.

Кнопок внутри было всего две — возле верхней красовалась переливчатая табличка, похоже, выполненная вручную из какой-то раковины. Терону вдруг стало ясно, что, куда бы турболифт ни вел, окажись он там в одиночестве — сразу почувствовал бы себя лишним.

Двери закрылись, отрезав пути к паническому бегству, так что он просто прислонился к прозрачной стенке и посмотрел наружу. По мере спуска толща воды становилась все более темной, обретая зеленоватый оттенок, но дна не было видно — только синюю глубину и прозрачную узкую шахту, по которой лифт стремительно нес их вниз.

Каллиг опустил ладонь на его пальцы, вцепившиеся в перила.

— Нервничаешь?

— Вечно ты водишь меня в помпезные заведения в драной куртке, — неловко усмехнулся Терон, оглядев его с ног до головы. — Сам-то всегда выглядишь презентабельно.

— Ерунда.

Лорд-инквизитор сейчас выглядел разве что искренне растерянным — недоумение настолько ярко отразилось у него на лице, что было трудно удержаться от поцелуя. Куртка, как и внешний вид в целом, едва ли являлась проблемой — хоть Балкар и твердил постоянно, что почти у всех агентов СИС на лице написана принадлежность к Республике, своей способностью вливаться в любое окружение Терон гордился. Но все равно чувствовал себя в разы уютнее, не примеряя ни одной маски.

Лифт постепенно замедлился, поравнявшись с пузыреобразной наполовину застекленной конструкцией — толща воды вокруг нее золотилась от просачивающегося наружу света. В нем же мелькнули несколько гибких силуэтов с мощными плавниками, но двери открылись до того, как их удалось рассмотреть.

Шахта уходила дальше вниз, но Терон забыл о ней, как только вышел наружу.

Заведение действительно выглядело крайне помпезно, он не ошибся, но бросалось в глаза не это, а громадные аквариумы разной формы, занимавшие по меньшей мере две трети помещения. Между ними змеились длинные ряды темно-зеленых диванов, обитых синтебархатом — спинки причудливо изгибались, складываясь в подобие водорослей. Каждый изгиб сам по себе создавал ширму, отделявшую столики друг от друга там, где этого не делали плотные стенки аквариумов и плавающие внутри них обитатели — от здоровенных угрей, стелющихся по дну, до юрких косяков мелких разноцветных рыбешек.

По пути к столику за уверенно шлепающим между диванами селкатским метрдотелем Терон заметил всего несколько посетителей — тучного мужчину в летах, возле которого еще топтался официант, и пару роскошно одетых чистокровных с почти одинаковыми отростками на лицах и яркими красными глазами. Остальные, если они вообще были, оказались надежно скрыты за диванами-водорослями.

Каллиг позволил ему забиться в угол предложенного им дивана и сел рядом, кивком указав за окно ресторана — за многослойным транспаристилом в тусклом золотистом свете с неспешным достоинством проплыла фираксанская акула, во всей красе продемонстрировав мощные мясистые плавники.

— Они их подкармливают, чтобы проплывали неподалеку. На нижнем ярусе ферма — думаю, и экскурсии водят. Правда, только в помещении.

Рыбы Терона интересовали мало, особенно не приготовленные, но он все равно угукнул в ответ из вежливости. За то время, что лорд-инквизитор изучал вычурное голографическое меню, мимо окна проплыли еще несколько рыбин помельче — все они были скучного серо-зеленого цвета, да и первая фиракса совсем не выглядела в воде бело-оранжевой.

Внутренний аквариум по другую сторону от столика оказался гораздо зрелищнее — высокие торчащие из искусственного ярко-малинового песка водоросли покачивались от копошащихся в них рыбешек, и то и дело к поверхности воды устремлялись пузырьки. Откуда-то со дна по прозрачной скругленной стенке, продемонстрировав пятнистое фиолетовое брюхо и изрядно тревожащее подобие лица, начал забираться скат.

Как и практически везде в Ахто, меню на сотню процентов состояло из морепродуктов с разнообразными дополнениями — впрочем, учитывая причудливые способы приготовления, одна и та же рыба в разных блюдах могла разительно отличаться по вкусу.

— Смотри, — Каллиг повернулся к нему и передал меню. — Наиболее привлекательно выглядят маринованная фиракса под шапкой из дабару и она же, но тушеная в домашнем вине из джоганфрута... не знаю, как это, но мне по большому счету без разницы.

— А гриля совсем никакого?

— В селкатском ресторане?

Терон пихнул его ногой, не сдержав улыбки, и бросил короткий взгляд на перечень блюд — большая часть названий была незнакома, да и какая рыба будет свежее той, что буквально плавает за окном? Он кивнул и ткнул пальцем в кнопку вызова официанта — тот появился почти сразу, словно только этого и ждал, без лишних уточнений принял заказ и на вопрос о чем-нибудь безалкогольном гулким бесстрастным голосом порекомендовал лимонад из океанической ламинарии по фирменному рецепту.

Выбор был невелик — управлять шаттлом после убойной комбинации из алкоголя и предстоящего обезболивающего было не лучшей затеей при условии, что они планировали вернуться на Одессен, а не приземлиться случайно куда-нибудь на Дантуин.

Когда селкат ушел, Каллиг с безмятежным видом опустил руку Терону на бедро, словно ей там было самое место. Тот накрыл холодные пальцы своими, мягко проходясь по костяшкам.

— Удалось тебе взломать тот джедайский голокрон? — спросил он с интересом.

Лорд-инквизитор перевернул ладонь, позволяя взять себя за руку.

— Пока нет. Но он не взорвался — это хороший знак... Слишком много мороки ради нескольких жизнеописаний и кучи выдержек из исторических справок, но мне интересен сам процесс. Полагаю, тебе знакомо желание переупрямить твердолобого старика-джедая.

— Ну конечно, ситхские Проводники все как один молоды и покладисты, — хмыкнул Терон.

— К сожалению, нет, но с ними легче иметь дело, в каком-то смысле?.. Пусть и приходится каждый раз заново обходить ловушки, но можно быть точно уверенным, что они есть — знания это основа власти, в конце концов. Хотя, наверное, это говорит привычка.

— Легкость в обращении и смертельная опасность не очень вяжутся между собой, как по мне.

Каллиг пожал плечами.

— Не обязательно смертельная, многие просто лишаются рассудка.

Он улыбнулся в ответ на осуждающий взгляд — в темных глазах заплясали дурашливые искорки — и склонился ближе, коротко мазнув поцелуем по губам. Терон ловко поймал его за затылок, зарывшись в волосы свободной рукой, и притянул обратно, целуя как следует. Вдруг на периферии зрения мелькнуло что-то, вынуждая оторваться, но это оказался всего лишь тот же темно-лиловый скат, начавший спуск по стенке аквариума обратно на песчаное дно.

— А сам вечно говоришь, что я безрассуден. Твои сумасбродства начались задолго до нашего знакомства, Дарт Ним, и с тех пор ничего не изменилось.

Лорд-инквизитор с готовностью кивнул.

— Конечно, задолго. Иначе как бы я набрался дури позвать тебя на свидание?

— В первый раз ты позвал меня в Империю, — засмеялся Терон. — Это было до странного лестно... ужасно, конечно, но лестно.

— Заслуга адреналина и волнения. Не знаю, зачем я это сказал. Уж точно не для того, чтобы ты мне это припоминал годами при каждом удобном случае.

Каллиг улыбался, расслабленно поглаживая его руку. Во флирте они оба поднаторели — возможно, не в целом, но как минимум друг с другом. Разлившееся в груди тепло мягко обволакивало ребра, согревая изнутри не хуже стакана бренди. Лорд-инквизитор сидел так близко, что их плечи соприкасались — вкупе с беседой это вынесло на поверхность массу воспоминаний, закачавшихся на спокойной воде как сброшенный перед приводнением балласт.

Тогда, в самом начале, Терон объяснил свое желание принять приглашение и встретиться в нерабочей обстановке желанием узнать хоть что-то о самом молодом члене Темного Совета, досье на которого в СИС содержало в лучшем случае краткую сводку — глупо было отрицать, что интерес был не только деловым, но верить в то, что на такую авантюру его могла подбить всего лишь пара неловких комплиментов от симпатичного парня, не хотелось.

Комфортно чувствуя себя только на работе в гордом одиночестве, сложно было завести отношения, даже дружеские. Как результат, Терон растерялся. Он немного поломал голову над причинами, которые могли побудить лорда ситхов предложить ему узнать друг друга получше (кроме столь же очевидных, в которые не слишком-то верилось), не решился спросить у Ланы и по привычке погрузился в работу.

Он думал, что за то время, что они с напарницей с горем пополам перебивались на Риши, всеми правдами и неправдами пытаясь выяснить подробности заговора реванитов, Дарт Ним забудет и о своем внезапном предложении, и о его не вполне отрицательном ответе, но тот не забыл. А после и вовсе поцеловал его, застав врасплох после первого во всей истории будущей явинской коалиции удачно прошедшего военного совета — совсем коротко и ни к чему не обязывающе, но Терон все равно не мог сосредоточиться на работе, пока волевым усилием не выбросил произошедшее из головы.

Оставаться наедине всегда было приятно, даже когда — поначалу — очень боязно. Его спутник был ситхом, и далеко не последним в иерархии, он вел себя как имперец и просто-напросто таковым являлся, но упорно не давал поводов усомниться в своей искренности. Это абсолютно сбивало с толку. Верить ему было сложно — неприкрытый интерес подкупал, а паранойя твердила про негативный опыт.

Когда Дарт Ним взял его за руку, это было романтично и к месту, но Терон все равно вздрогнул. Ладонь мгновенно вспотела, а в горле пересохло — он не был готов, но не знал, как сказать об этом вежливо, поэтому сказал напрямую. Лорд-инквизитор и бровью не повел, и в следующий раз ободряющим жестом просто положил ладонь рядом. Естественно, именно в этот момент возникло желание ее коснуться. Прошло время — и захотелось гораздо большего.

Каллиг потянул его за руку, вынуждая вынырнуть из воспоминаний.

— ... водоросли?

— Что?

— Хочешь ли ты видеть в своем стакане водоросли? — повторил он, выразительно поболтав мутной зеленой жидкостью в графине. — Здесь есть куски.

Формой сосуд отдаленно напоминал кальмара, расплющенного катком. Возвращение официанта Терон упустил совершенно, пялясь на смуглую длиннопалую руку в своей и предаваясь воспоминаниям.

— Там помимо льда сплошная трава, — он пожал плечами. — Наливай.

Поняв, что отпускать его ладонь никто не собирается, лорд-инквизитор не иначе как с применением великой Силы ухитрился удержать кальмара одной рукой и не расплескать все его содержимое по столу, наполняя стаканы. На вкус лимонад (довольно странное название для напитка, не содержащего даже лемонграсса) был солоноватым, но в целом приятным. Те самые куски водорослей перемешались со льдом и почти не лезли в рот.

Вместо этого в рот лез сам Каллиг, завладев его губами сразу же, как только стаканы были возвращены на стол. На вкус он был как морская трава — Терон неодобрительно сморщил нос, но ответил, чуть склонив голову. Вдруг возникшая мысль заставила усмехнуться — целовать океан ему еще не приходилось.

Естественно, флегматичный селкат-официант подошел к столику в самый неподходящий момент. Он издал сдержанный звук на периферии покашливания и бульканья — то ли едва приблизившись, то ли устав ждать, пока они оторвутся друг от друга сами. Уши мгновенно запылали — нашелся разведчик, ничего вокруг себя не слышит и не видит, вся кровь отлила от мозга прямиком к языку.

Терон не стал отодвигаться в сторону, рассудив, что скомпрометировать спутника (и заодно себя, но это его заботило мало) сильнее он сможет только раздевшись. Каллиг глянул на его искоса — на лице его в присутствие посторонних как обычно не отражалось ровным счетом ничего, но глаза блестели все так же весело.

— Спасибо, — кивнул он, чуть отодвигая стакан в сторону.

Официант поставил на освободившееся место тарелки, без единой эмоции пожелал приятного аппетита и скрылся из вида.

Порции оказались предсказуемо небольшими и густо украшенными, уравновешивая богатством содержания обыкновенные круглые тарелки. Исходящее паром пюре дабару, художественно распластанное по розоватому филе в центре плотно сплетенного венка из какой-то смеси длинных салатных листьев, из-за фосфоров было насыщенно-синим. Во второй, более глубокой тарелке рыбы как таковой видно не было — насыщенно-рыжий, почти коричневый соус наполнял ее до середины, украшенный пурпурными листьями джоганфрута. Из жижи торчало черное аркообразное сооружение, куполом сходящееся над центром — судя по текстуре, какой-то крекер.

— Вау, — искренне произнес Терон, глядя на представленное богатство со смесью удивления и почтения. — Наверное, диплом художественной академии — обязательное требование к поварам в подобных местах...

— Судя по этой композиции, подойдет и архитектурный.

Каллиг осторожно, чтобы не разрушить, ткнул вилкой в ближайшую арку. От прикосновения она медленно, очень красиво осыпалась в рыжую жижу, украсив поверхность мелким черным песком.

— Вау.

— Я рад, что тебе нравится, — улыбнулся лорд-инквизитор, на пробу потыкав вилкой и медленно теряющее синеву пюре, но в нем спецэффектов не предполагалось. — В прошлый раз я тут не ел. Вообще не помню, с кем была встреча, но если судить по пищевым роскошествам, то с кем-то влиятельным.

-Мне стоило бы остаться в неведении, даже если это был Темный Совет полным составом, — заметил Терон. — Чем меньше знаешь...

Каллиг хмыкнул.

— Тем больше сомневаешься.

Рыба оказалась вполне съедобной, даже очень — под толщей рыжего соуса обнаружились мелко нарезанные кусочки, перемешанные с очень длинными и тонкими нитями не то водорослей, не то прозрачной лапши. Окончательно остывший дабару снова обрел свой бурый цвет, но и тогда не потерял вкуса, хотя сравнения с любой пищей, приготовленной на гриле, блюда, пожалуй, не выдерживали.

Времени оставалось меньше часа, так что вскоре они закруглились, оплатив счет с великодушными (если не расточительными) чаевыми. Проходя мимо аквариума со все еще елозящим по прозрачной стенке скатом, Терон бросил на него прощальный взгляд.

Чтобы добраться до места назначения, пришлось дождаться турболифта и подняться наверх, а после вернуться на поверхность. Клиника находилась в самой западной части Ахто-сити, в прямом смысле прилегая к краю плавучего города. Это было длинное плоское здание — над ним слепило глаза лимонно-желтое закатное солнце, окрашивая облака в тот же цвет.

Вид снаружи и причудливый логотип исследовательского института на массивной вывеске над входными дверями внушали гораздо больше уважения, чем скудно обставленная безлюдная приемная. Терон огляделся, пару раз ткнул пальцем в терминал возле входа и, дождавшись оповещения по громкой связи, занял кресло рядом с Каллигом.

Тот подпер щеку ладонью и смотрел на него с еле заметной улыбкой.

— Что?

Лорд-инквизитор только качнул головой и ничего не ответил, так что ожидание они провели в приятном молчании. По уводящему к громадному панорамному окну коридору пару раз прошли какие-то люди, но в целом в помещении было очень тихо, заговоришь — и услышат по ту сторону океанического дна. За окном, словно расплескав золотое сияние по глянцевым плиткам пола, медленно садилось прямо в синие воды огромное манаанское солнце.

Буквально через пару минут в приемную вышла красиво одетая женщина в строгом костюме и пригласила их следовать за ней мимо одинаковых лабораторных дверей. Терон чуть сбавил скорость, удивленно покосившись на стену с тремя голопортретами старшего медицинского персонала — один из них принадлежал сопровождавшей их даме.

С соседнего изображения тоже смотрело знакомое лицо — разве что черные усы стали еще более щегольскими. Потянув Каллига за рукав, он кивком указал на портреты, но тот только окинул их нечитаемым темным взглядом. Дама же проводила их до двери в конце коридора, заглянула внутрь и после недолгой беседы без единого слова прощания грациозно удалилась в противоположный кабинет.

— Я подожду здесь, — лорд-инквизитор бросил короткий взгляд за дверь. — Все равно не пойму, что вы говорите.

Терон улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Перескажу на обратном пути, если будет интересно.

Дверь вела в вытянутый кабинет с громоздким столом и двумя креслами напротив входа, словно сгруппировавшимися перед наступлением массы инструментов и приборов всевозможных рас и культур, угрожающе нависающих над узкими настенными полками. Хозяин кабинета поднялся навстречу, чтобы поприветствовать его, но не стал протягивать ладонь для рукопожатия, вместо этого пригладив ею аккуратную бороду.

Профессор Седракс нисколько не изменился и, естественно, даже не думал забывать Терона. Едва они появились в поле зрения друг друга, как тот немедленно вперился взглядом в его висок, а после неодобрительно цокнул языком.

— Откуда новые шрамы? Виброножом выковырять пытался?

— Нет, не пытался, — рука сама скользнула к лицу, потерев кожу вокруг импланта. — Это не новые... кажется.

— Хорошо. Краниальные импланты не жалуют грубую силу. Если не с запеченными микроплатами в собственном соку, то с чем пожаловал? — с интересом спросил Седракс, усаживаясь в просторное кресло.

Его взгляд скользнул за спину Терону, на прямую фигуру оставшегося в коридоре Каллига, а затем на длинную рукоять у того на поясе.

— Интригующее начало.

— Вопросов немного. Нужно осмотреть два простеньких импланта, проверить, не напортачил ли я, и вживить в фалангу.

На стол лег все тот же многострадальный футляр с имплантами, и профессор взял его в руки, приподнимая треснувшую крышку. Он молчал некоторое время, занимаясь внешним осмотром, а затем вытащил из стола несколько инструментов и многоуровневую лупу и осторожно вскрыл оба прибора.

— На удивление неплохая работа, — заявил он одобрительно спустя по меньшей мере минут десять. — Даже не вяжется с тем, что собственную технику ты в основном ломаешь.

Терон нахмурился и недовольно поджал губы, но смолчал.

— Вот здесь нужно добавить небольшое углубление, чтобы силигель не занимал пустоты, которые может занимать сухожилие, — заявил Седракс, указывая на боковину цилиндра. — Это, конечно, не моя основная специальность, но иных изъянов я не вижу. Почему ты не показал их кому-нибудь с более чем одной докторской степенью в кибернетике?

— Одной для этого вполне хватит.

Профессор удалился к рабочему столу, о чем-то тихо беседуя со своей голографической помощницей неоново-розового цвета. Холидей, вспомнил Терон. Она была крайне полезным изобретением, но почему-то упорно не покидало обескураживающее ощущение, что связь между ней и ее создателем имела гораздо более личный характер.

О чем бы они не говорили, долго скучать ему не пришлось, и вскоре доработанные импланты вернулись обратно в футляр.

— Как я понимаю, второй не для тебя, — усмехнулся Седракс. — Весьма нетривиальный выбор подарка, но мне импонирует. А главное — ни потерять, ни запросто избавиться.

— Об этом я как-то не думал.

— Здоровый прагматизм никогда не лишний, очень рекомендую. Самая надежная жизненная позиция, — он обернулся, и по левую руку снова возникла Холидей. — Док не вернулся?

Та помедлила с ответом всего на пару мгновений, проверяя. Скорость работы ее ИИ вместе с мобильностью платформы поражала. Спрашивать напрямую о тонкостях программного обеспечения было себе дороже, впрочем — Терон еще помнил предыдущую лекцию по новейшим применениям экзотехнологии и вершинам гениальности самого Седракса, на которую случайно нарвался в первый раз.

— Нет. От Ти-7 поступило сообщение, что он не планирует появляться до завтрашнего утра, — таким же человеческим, как и ее внешний вид, голосом ответила Холидей. — Не раньше девяти, если исходить из привычного расписания.

— А работать вместо него я буду? Хотя, именно этим я и занят... Ну что ж, тогда разберемся сами, — заявил профессор, вместе с закрытым футляром поднимаясь из-за стола. — Пойдем.

— Резать нас я тебе не дам, — предупредил Терон на всякий случай. — И никакая докторская степень не заставит меня передумать.

— Поразительное недоверие — и это после всех раз, когда я проявил себя безукоризненным специалистом, достойным высшего признания неоценимых, в сущности, заслуг.

Седракс хмыкнул и жестом поманил его за собой, указав на наполовину застекленные двери чуть дальше по коридору.

— Вам туда. С институтским финансированием мы наконец-то можем позволить себе больше одного дроида, так что ждать не придется, — удовлетворенно произнес он. — Операция несложная и короткая, постарайтесь ничего не сломать. Я зайду проверить результат. Серьезно, не ломайте ничего.

Каллиг кивнул, немало удивленный, а Терон просто пожал плечами.

— Даже дроидов?

— Особенно дроидов, — Седракс сложил на груди руки. — Благодарим за выбор нашей медпрактики и так далее.

Позволить себе излишнюю вольность, пока на них пялились как минимум несколько камер, было неловко, но Терон все равно на мгновение остановился возле двери, ухватив Каллига за предплечье.

— Еще не поздно передумать. Ну, знаешь, руку и сердце... не палец и лучшие годы жизни.

Лорд-инквизитор молча наклонился и поцеловал его прямо в губы, заставив смущенно отпрянуть. Терон наткнулся лопатками на дверь — та отъехала в сторону и спустя мгновение закрылась за ним абсолютно бесшумно.

Было заметно, что медкабинеты в клинике обставляли с большим усердием, чем зал ожидания. Помимо здоровенного кресла с откидными элементами и трехколесного медицинского дроида с кучей тонких механических конечностей с разными насадками внутри также обнаружилась прорва какого-то оборудования. Почти на каждом ящике красовалось то же причудливое лого, что и на вывеске клиники.

Стоило Терону сесть, как дроид-хирург вколол ему такую дозу местной анестезии, что неминуемо повело весь организм. Подлокотник закрыла от взгляда портативная складная ширма, так что смотреть было абсолютно не на что, кроме дроида и потолка. Голова немного кружилась от обезболивающего — оставалось только запрокинуть ее и закрыть глаза, стараясь не обращать внимание на толстые металлические крепления, обхватившие для надежности предплечье.

Процедура заняла от силы час, включая медицинскую обработку. Затем дроид деловито отсоединил ширму и отъехал в сторону вместе с инструментами, а его место заняла миловидная медассистентка-раттатаки с причудливыми бусинками пирсинга на висках.

Она проверила все мышечные реакции и болезненно-красные швы, где внешняя пластинка проектора примыкала к потревоженной коже. Удовлетворившись результатом, девушка отсоединила крепления и позволила ему поднять руку, велев размять ее, как удобно, и описать ощущения.

Палец слушался плоховато за счет отека, но в остальном не доставлял никакого дискомфорта. Терон сжал и разжал ладонь, по сигналу активируя имплант.

Все работало в точности так, как он планировал. При должной ловкости галактическую карту можно было проматывать и большим пальцем, не обязательно свободной рукой. Размер проецируемой голограммы оказался практически безупречным — на более узкой и длинной ладони Каллига она должна была помещаться идеально. При переворачивании ладони система подстраивалась под каждое движение, а стоило сжать кулак, как имплант автоматически перешел в режим ожидания, почти неразличимо мигая белым.

Терон поигрался со своим творением еще немного, а после получил от ассистентки молниеносный отработанный укол стима и был без лишних любезностей предоставлен самому себе в коридоре.

Во время операции за панорамным окном окончательно воцарилась насыщенная синева — всего на пару тонов темнее, чем дневной Манаан. Он подошел ближе, игнорируя собственное отражение в плотном транспаристиле, и опустил взгляд на зависшую над ладонью голограмму.

Уменьшенная, издалека она больше напоминала карту звездного неба над какой-то планетой, которой никогда не могло существовать (или хорошо знакомую россыпь веснушек, но это было уже чересчур сентиментально). Впрочем, Терон мог позволить себе немного сентиментальности — была Республика осведомлена об этом по закону или нет, фактически он смотрел на собственное обручальное кольцо, невидимым ободком обхватившее опухший негнущийся палец. Осознание этого вызвало глуповатую улыбку, буквально приклеившуюся к губам.

Где-то за вращающейся дверью сейчас смотрел на такую же карту Каллиг, под чутким руководством профессора Седракса проверяя ее функционал. И при условии, что проблем не возникло, она работала точно так же. И, возможно, ему приходили в голову те же мысли. Или нет.

Терон поднял руку выше и отключил имплант. Карта — все изведанные регионы галактики на его ладони — подернулась рябью голубых помех, собираясь в крошечную яркую точку в центре. Та несколько раз мигнула и вновь распалась — над ладонью возникла узкая цепочка в несколько символов, задержавшаяся всего на пару мгновений, прежде чем наконец потухнуть. Все вышло в точности как задумывалось. И, возможно, было понятно не только ему. Или нет.

— И я тебя, — донеслось со спины.

Каллиг подошел совершенно бесшумно, заставив дернуться в сторону от неожиданности, и придержал рукой за плечо. Та быстро сместилась вниз, удобно устроившись под лопатками — достаточно высоко, чтобы оставаться в рамках приличий, едва задевая край куртки.

Седракс вышел в коридор следом и сложил руки на груди.

— Пришлось немного доработать, чтобы от молний не перегорало, — пояснил он. — А тебе я рекомендую быть осторожнее — если продолжишь играть с током как раньше, заденет нервы, и в следующий раз Док будет ставить тебе протез.

Терон поморщился, глянув на свою ладонь с досадой. Про силовые разряды он за все это время даже не подумал — глупейшая недоработка, которая моментально могла свести на нет все его усилия. Легко было забыть, что не все проявления Силы безобидны, даже постоянно сопровождая на поле боя ее проводник.

— Спасибо. Моя ошибка, — кивнул он благодарно, пропустив предупреждение мимо ушей. — Очень бестолковая.

— Не за что, — усмехнулся Седракс, снова приглаживая бороду. — Холидей уже выслала счет — где выход, вы знаете. Приятно было познакомиться лично, Ним.

— Взаимно.

Каллиг дождался, пока профессор снова скроется в кабинете, напоследок одними губами зловеще повторив «протез», и повернулся к Терону, бережно приподнимая его лицо за подбородок. Смотреть на него было совестно, но тот все равно посмотрел, с удивлением увидев на лице напротив улыбку.

— Что веселого? Если бы не Седракс, я бы уже лишил тебя руки.

Лорд-инквизитор прыснул, совершенно не скрывая довольства.

— Это просто предосторожность, Терон. Я не аколит, у которого по пальцам только что впервые пробежала пара искорок. Можешь поверить, кусок металла в ладони не усложнит задачу. Меня больше волнует то, что он значит.

Прохладные пальцы скользнули по щеке, накрывая губы. Прикосновение не было требовательным — оно вовсе казалось почти неощутимым — но спорить расхотелось так же быстро, как если бы Каллиг запечатал ему ладонью рот.

Ночной Ахто-сити отличался от дневного только цветом небес и большим количеством огней — абсолютно все заведения все еще были открыты и полны посетителей, во многих играла музыка, удивительным образом, как и архитектура, выдержанная в общем стиле и попадающая в единый ритм. Одну из улиц перегородила громкая разношерстная компания ксеносов, тащившая за собой огромные чемоданы, только половина которых поместилась на репульсорные тележки.

По дороге обратно к докам Терон успел купить целый куль каких-то щедро посыпанных специями моллюсков без раковин и съесть их на подлокотнике кресла в зале ожидания, пока Каллиг, отказавшись от предложенной половины, ходил получать разрешение на вылет.

Вскоре шаттл беспрепятственно поднялся в воздух и покинул планетарную атмосферу, на автопилоте взяв обратный курс на базу Альянса. За лобовым стеклом во все стороны протянулась бескрайняя чернота космоса, словно проникающая полумраком в саму кабину — внутри горели только приборная панель и зеленоватая аварийная подсветка.

Терон обернулся, глянув на убранное сиденье в грузо-пассажирской части шаттла, и выбрался из кресла. Опущенная лавка была твердой и узкой — ее ширины едва хватило, чтобы поместиться рядом, крепко оплетая ноги Каллига своими. Тот в ответ с готовностью сомкнул объятия, вплотную прижимая к себе, и забрался холодными ладонями под куртку.

Весь путь до Одессена Терон проспал, даже не заметив, как отрубился, а по прибытию на базу не успел взяться за рабочий датапад, как оказался опрокинут на кровать. И пускай лорд-инквизитор и не думал распускать руки, но целовал так нежно, что выпутаться из объятий и начать работать не сразу хватило духу.

Прорва отчетов заметно оскудела всего за пару часов чтения, хоть и состояла на добрых восемьдесят процентов из бесполезного белого шума. Конечно, все подобные Альянсу организации рано или поздно достигали размера, после которого бюрократия становилась их неотъемлемой частью, но работу это понимание не облегчало. Во время службы в СИС ему хотя бы приходилось иметь дело в основном с сопряженной с заданиями документацией и собственными отчетами — все они были так или иначе релевантны. Здесь же объемы полезных данных в сравнении с общей массой были поистине ничтожны.

Стоило пошевелиться, пересаживаясь повыше и пытаясь хоть как-то удобно устроить подушку под лопатками, как Каллиг проснулся и уставился на него, щурясь на свет от датапада.

— Это взгляд, приглашающий ложиться спать? — осторожно уточнил Терон, отключая экран. — Или?..

Он позволил завуалированному вопросу повиснуть в воздухе, не облекая его в слова — Дарт Ним всегда просыпался моментально и так же моментально засыпал, перевернувшись на другой бок. Набрасываться на него с поцелуями без спроса между этими двумя событиями казалось неправильным.

— Хм... Ты хочешь предложить что-то получше? Я весь внимание.

Каллиг приподнялся на локте, на пробу проходясь рукой по расслабленному животу поверх толстовки. Темный взгляд не выражал ничего определенного (во всяком случае, точно не обещал немедленно сдернуть с него штаны), но во рту все равно в момент пересохло, стоило еще теплой из-под одеяла ладони забраться под одежду, подтягивая край вверх. К оголенной коже жадно прильнули губы, оставив прерывистый влажный след вдоль резинки штанов.

Терон выдохнул через нос и накрыл переместившуюся на пояс ладонь своей, пальцами обводя выступающую косточку на запястье.

— Погоди... Эллек, подожди, — пришлось добавить в голос уверенности. — Ты точно этого хочешь?

Судя по ответному взгляду, тот усилием воли проглотил по меньшей мере пару видов сарказма прежде, чем ответить.

— А ты? Я могу остановиться, если попросишь.

— Нет. Нет, я... — Терон запнулся, закрыв лицо рукой. — Пожалуйста, продолжай.

Волноваться ни с того ни с сего было глупо, но сердце так и стучало где-то в горле, и руки не могли найти себе места. В голову снова начали лезть мысли о кольце, вызвав горячую волну смущения и гордости — Каллиг не изменился в одночасье, как и чувства к нему, но взмокшие ладони говорили сами за себя.

Сам лорд-инквизитор лишними мыслями если и заморачивался, то вида не подал — с нажимом проехался пальцами по бокам, решительно задрал его толстовку до груди и накрыл губами сосок. Хватило пары минут, чтобы тот затвердел, мелкой чувствительной горошиной перекатываясь под языком.

Мерное дыхание на груди посылало по коже мурашки. Терон закрыл глаза и расслабился, не мешая, и едва не пропустил момент, когда беспокойные пальцы скользнули вдоль линии челюсти и накрыли рот. К щекам жарко прилила кровь, а перед глазами замелькали картинки одна непристойнее другой, но он покорно разомкнул губы, пропуская пальцы внутрь и позволяя трогать язык. Каким образом что-то все еще казалось бесстыдным, оставалось загадкой — после всего, что Терон уже позволял вытворять с собой, что, возможно, можно было счесть грязным... Невесомое прикосновение к нежной коже возле рубца сменилось укусом, вырвав из горла невнятный стон, заглушенный рукой.

В толстовке снова стало жарко, но стоило попытаться снять ее, как Каллиг одернул край и навис сверху, глядя с щемящей нежностью, способной разом растопить все снежные вершины Альдераана. Влажные от слюны пальцы придержали под челюстью, направляя голову, и перебрались на затылок. Терон обнял его за плечи, откровенно потерся пахом и уже гораздо увереннее проник языком между расслабленных губ, втягивая в глубокий размеренный поцелуй.

Прикосновение чуть выступающей пластинки имплантата к щеке вызвало улыбку, словно согрев изнутри. Лорд-инквизитор отстранился, напоследок еще раз коротко поцеловал припухшие губы и без лишних церемоний беззастенчиво стянул с Терона штаны.

— Не слишком-то романтично, — усмехнулся тот, милостиво отрывая зад от кровати, чтобы позволить стащить белье. — Никакой учтивости.

— Прости, я не подумал. Знаешь, может, мне стоит подать письменный запрос? — неожиданно сипло произнес Каллиг, подхватывая его под бедра и рывком перемещая ближе к изножью. — Агент Шан, разрешите взять у вас в рот... Ах да, запрос уйдет прямиком к Балкару. Он, наверное, удивится, но вряд ли откажет. Будь добр, передай датапад, я быстро.

Терон закрыл лицо руками, не находя слов, и поспешно развел ноги в стороны, позволяя устроиться между ними.

— Я не об этом... — наконец пробормотал он, и не пытаясь сдержать сдавленный смех.

Пальцы ласково прикоснулись к колену и скользнули по бедру вверх, пощекотав внутреннюю сторону. Отек почти спал, но левая рука все еще плохо слушалась у обоих — на полутвердый член легла правая, обхватывая плотным кольцом. Каллиг намеренно неспешно провел пальцами сверху-вниз, не отводя взгляда, прежде чем наконец склонить голову.

Едва вокруг члена сомкнулись губы, втягивая в горячий рот, как возбуждение словно прошило электрическим разрядом. Терон сильнее согнул ноги в коленях, изо всех сил стараясь не вскидывать бедра, и беспомощно закусил костяшки пальцев. Он слышал только собственное неровное дыхание, все чаще срывающееся на короткие стоны — все остальное надежно заглушал нарастающий шум в ушах.

Каллиг дразнил его, то щекоча губами головку, то вовсе отстраняясь, и исследовал языком выступающие вены. Каждое прикосновение отдавалось дрожью в конечностях, без малейшего милосердия обещая свести с ума.

Лежать спокойно стало совершенно невыносимо — Терон ерзал, глотая стоны, пока лорд-инквизитор не уселся сверху на его бедра, просто чтобы удержать на месте. Он прошелся влажными ладонями по животу, плавным движением заглатывая член до самого основания. Холодный кончик носа уткнулся в лобок, опалив дыханием.

От остроты ощущений всерьез закружилась голова.

— Стой, — выдохнул Терон, еле ворочая языком, но Каллиг услышал.

Он выпустил член изо рта с характерным звуком — от одного только прикосновения прохладного воздуха после обволакивающего тепла тот дернулся, размазывая по поджавшемуся животу прозрачную смазку.

Лорд-инквизитор оттолкнулся ладонью от матраса и выпрямился, запуская руку за пояс отчетливо натянувшихся в паху штанов. Хваленые дыхательные практики совершенно ему не помогали — на два ровных вдоха приходилось по несколько судорожных выдохов.

— Я слушаю, — произнес тот, совладав с дыханием.

Вопросительный взгляд казался слегка расфокусированным, но по-прежнему невозмутимым. Терон завороженно проследил за скользнувшим между губ кончиком языка и сел, потянувшись к ящику в изголовье.

Каллиг отвлекся, спуская штаны к коленям, и любопытно склонил голову к плечу, глянув на вложенный ему в руки тюбик смазки. Задавать уточняющих вопросов он не стал — только мягко придержал под лопатками, помогая снова лечь на спину, повозился немного между раскинутых ног и приставил ко входу холодную скользкую головку.

Первые несколько толчков ощущались неожиданно остро, несмотря на отвлекающие прикосновения рук и впившиеся в ключицу губы. Терон прогнулся в пояснице, стискивая худые бока коленями, и постарался не задевать ногтями обнаженную спину. Дискомфорт постепенно сошел на нет, оставив только тянущее ощущение заполненности. Он дотянулся, обеими руками сминая напряженные ягодицы, и нетерпеливо тянул Каллига на себя, пока тот послушно не двинул бедрами, проникая глубже.

Пришлось закусить губы почти до крови, но изо рта все равно вырвался невозможно пошлый гортанный стон. Лорд-инквизитор навис сверху, щекотно целуя зажмуренные веки.

— Насколько сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы сказать, что я люблю тебя? — спросил он хрипло, обхватывая ладонью ноющий без внимания член.

Терон взглянул на него, с усилием разлепив глаза.

— Подходящий. Пожалуйста, сделай так еще раз.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Каллиг и откровенно ухмыльнулся, ни на миллиметр не сдвинув руку.

От жаркой досады по всему телу пробежали мурашки — даже короткие волосы на руках и загривке встали дыбом. Не послушав старого наставника в юности, стоило лучше послушать мать на Явине-IV, чем влюбляться в ситха и терпеть его злодейские замашки до конца жизни. Терон запутался рукой в темных волосах, стиснул их в кулаке и притянул того ближе, слизывая проклятую ухмылку с губ.

Растеряв половину хваленой выдержки, Дарт Ним сдавленно простонал ему в рот, вздрогнул всем телом и коснулся нетвердой рукой головки, осторожно массируя большим пальцем.

— Терон...

— Я тебя тоже, — прозвучало уже нежнее. — Еще что-нибудь?

Каллиг отрицательно мотнул головой, свободной рукой помогая приподнять бедра, и наконец начал двигаться. Влажная ладонь обхватила член, сопровождая каждый толчок парой четко выверенных движений сомкнутых пальцев. Сбившееся дыхание больше всего напоминало жалкие всхлипы, но бережные прикосновения не оставляли шанса на быструю разрядку.

Терон скользил ладонями под смуглой груди, разглядывая бесформенный шрам на боку и темные пятна сосков. Было жарко, особенно вспотевшей спине под плотной толстовкой, но он совершенно расслабился в обволакивающем тепле, размеренно двигаясь навстречу. В тишине неразборчивый шепот звучал как шипение заброшенной голочастоты. Каллиг не стал переспрашивать, только улыбнулся в ответ, поблескивая непроницаемо-черными глазами.

Он наклонился вперед, уперся в постель локтями и позволил обхватить себя ногами за пояс. Терон зажмурился и запрокинул голову с тихим стоном. Ноги упорно соскальзывали с поясницы на каждом толчке, но даже это казалось правильным. Мысли разбежались все до единой, оставив только тяжесть разгоряченного тела сверху, нежность прикосновений и твердый член, вбивающий его в скрипучий матрас.

К открытой шее немедленно прижались губы, оставляя отметины, пока наконец не переместились выше и не накрыли рот. Каллиг не настаивал, все так же мягко покрывая поцелуями стиснутые челюсти и задранный подбородок.

Терон протиснул ладонь между их животами, складывая дрожащие от напряжения пальцы плотным кольцом. Под опущенными веками сгустилась насыщенная багровая темнота, охотно готовая принять обоих в свои бархатные объятия. Лорд-инквизитор сказал что-то, пощекотав неровным дыханием кожу, и ласково прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к виску возле имплантата.

Место касание горело, будто по коже потек расплавленный металл. Терон резко втянул воздух ртом и выгнулся, так и не успев задрать толстовку повыше — сперма горячо брызнула на живот, перепачкав и ткань, и руку. Каллиг уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, плавным движением вышел и спустя пару вдохов кончил на бедро, неудобно придавив ногу ладонью.

И завозился, просовывая под спину руки.

— Грязно же, — попытался воспротивиться Терон, но с тем же успехом он мог бы выворачиваться из объятий гигантского кальмара, ростовая скульптура которого красовалась при входе в главный торговый центр Ахто-сити.

Убедившись в полной тщетности своих попыток, он неохотно смирился и прижался теснее, поднимая голову. По лицу немедленно зашарили сухие губы, щекоча поцелуями.

— Ну, хватит...

— Прямо хватит? — усмехнулся Каллиг. — Или еще разок, и хватит?

Руки он, тем не менее, разжал и сел, свесив ноги с кровати. Терон заворочался, с горем пополам выпутывая из одеяла конечности, и оперся о протянутую ладонь с благодарным кивком. Зрение перестроилось, позволяя быстрее отыскать разбросанную одежду и прошлепать в освежитель, не вписавшись лбом в дверной проем.

Он стянул испачканную толстовку, потер двумя пальцами самый ощутимый засос под ключицей и безуспешно спрятал улыбку от собственного отражения. То смотрело пристально и немного оценивающе, но не осуждало и выглядело даже чересчур довольным.

Каллиг столкнулся с ним у выхода — мягко прижал к стене у панели управления, вслепую нащупал нужную кнопку и не стал задерживать, одарив ни к чему не обязывающим поцелуем. От одного этого в помещении будто стало теплее. Его шагов на обратном пути Терон уже не услышал — просто рухнул лицом в заново расправленную постель и тотчас заснул, даже не дотянувшись до датапада, чтобы перевести будильник.

Выспался он отлично, несмотря на ранний подъем, хотя уже давно утратил надежду выглядеть по утрам хоть немного бодро — в отличие от спутника, из помятого в образе которого были разве что длинные полы пиджака. Когда они добрались до кантины — вскоре после рассвета, уверенные, что будут первыми и единственными посетителями — Лана уже сидела на привычном месте с кружкой кафа, будто и не уезжала.

По левую руку от нее с видом величественным и враждебным восседал чистокровный ситх, которого Терон еще от входа мгновенно опознал как лорда Зарсента по одной только позе. В тронном зале нового Темного Совета он, быть может, и смотрелся на своем месте, но на базе Альянса выделялся как битый пиксель посреди новенького голоэкрана.

Они виделись всего пару раз, но изменился ситх мало — небрежно уложенные короткие волосы, яркие рыжие глаза, словно прожигающие насквозь, и ни одного отростка или украшения на красивом породистом лице. Зарсент заметил их первым и сказал что-то, прикоснувшись к ланиной руке.

В следующее мгновение Терон уже обнимал ее за пояс, посмеиваясь.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Доброе... утро, мхм, мой, эм, лорд.

Вышло не больно-то уверенно. Он не привык обращаться к темным лордам, тем более представителям Империи, а не Альянса (единственным исключением был Каллиг, но тот был для Терона исключением во многом и, помимо прочего, совершенно не помогал исправить ситуацию) — хотелось проявить вежливость, но не склонять голову в кивке, а тем более поклоне, было делом принципа.

— Привет, Шан, — красные губы растянулись в хищной ухмылке. — Успел взять пару уроков этикета?

От одного только взгляда по спине пробежал тревожный холодок. Рыжие глаза казались почти янтарными — взгляд искрился, однако было сложно понять, от смеха или гнева. Терон нахмурился было, но чувствительный тычок в бок от Ланы вернул ему самообладание.

— Да, — он кивнул, стараясь выглядеть уверенно — С теоретической частью проблем не возникло, но вот практика...

Зарсент выразительно приподнял бровь — шевельнулась надбровная дуга с кожистыми едва выступающими хрящами.

— Неужели Дарт Ним не вызвался предоставить посильную помощь? Как невнимательно с его стороны, — ухмылка растянулась еще шире, обнажив тонкую полоску зубов, и ситх поднялся, наконец отворачиваясь. — Здравствуй.

Каллиг спокойно пожал протянутую руку, глянув на Терона ободряюще. Это мало помогло, конечно: тот чувствовал себя новым актером в театральной постановке, где все друг друга знают с первого тура — к тому же, взятым из обслуживающего персонала. Лорд Зарсент потешался, но не ставил целью его обидеть — для имперца он относился к другу своей невесты, пусть и бывшему республиканскому оперативнику, на удивление хорошо. Доводить этого самого друга до белого каления, впрочем, это ему не мешало.

— Я за кафом, — буркнул Терон, думая только о том, что одни лишь искусно вышитые перчатки красномордого нахала, в которого по одной ей ведомым причинам влюбилась Лана, должно быть, стоили дороже, чем весь его гардероб, да и гардероб Каллига до кучи.

Богатства ситхов его не смущали в той же степени, что не интересовали, но проклятый Зарсент ухитрялся выглядеть одновременно неимоверно щегольски и до такой степени развязно, словно вся галактика уже принадлежала ему. Это вызывало сложную неразборчивую эмоцию, а вкупе с привычкой (хоть и не злобно) над ним подтрунивать и вовсе бесило.

Не успел Терон до половины наполнить кружки, как напарница догнала его и поставила свою рядом; на ободке остались заметные следы помады.

— Он умеет заставить понервничать, — без малейшего смущения заявила Лана, прислонившись к стойке бедром. — Не делай такое кислое лицо.

— Это не кислое лицо.

— В морщине у тебя между бровей сейчас могли бы держать оборону несколько взводов солдат, настолько она глубокая.

— Мхм, — отозвался Терон, бросив на нее хмурый взгляд.

Лана только отсалютовала ему наполненной кружкой — пронзительный желтый взгляд наполовину скрылся за поднимавшимся от напитка паром и не возымел такого эффекта, как последующие слова.

— Не принимай близко к сердцу, ты ему нравишься.

Терон наскоро соорудил на лице выражение, призванное олицетворять сомнение, и порадовался, что ничего не пил в этот момент — каф точно вышел бы носом. Лана, конечно, очень сильно преувеличивала, но от одной мысли, что он мог вызвать хоть что-то кроме полнейшего отсутствия интереса у члена Темного Совета, остро засвербило в затылке.

— Не шути так больше, — искренне попросил Терон, оглянувшись через плечо.

Предмет их беседы тем временем поднялся из-за стола, не преминув выставить напоказ громадную пряжку явно ручной работы, и махнул Лане рукой. Та устремилась навстречу с такой скоростью, что еще чуть-чуть — и расплескала бы половину кафа по пути прямо на себя.

— Я скоро вернусь.

Даже пресловутое «до встречи» сейчас прозвучало бы из уст Терона лицемерно, так что он просто кивнул на прощание и попытался слиться с местностью. К счастью, Зарсент только и успел, что бросить короткое «Пока, Шан», прежде чем его уволокли под руку прочь из кантины.

Терон уселся с краю дивана, сдвинул Каллига бедром и поставил перед ним кружку, тряхнув головой в ответ на изучающий взгляд.

— Ситхи, — сдержанно пояснил он, постучав двумя пальцами по виску. — Вечно лезут прямо сюда.

— Действительно, настоящие негодяи, куда только не залезут, — согласился лорд-инквизитор, сокрушенно цокнув языком.

Он накрыл предплечье Терона ладонью, хмыкнул в ответ на невнятное бурчание и больше ничего не сказал. В кантине все еще было немноголюдно — только в дальнем помещении готовилась к вылету какая-то вооруженная до зубов группа, судя по виду — самопровозглашенных охотников за головами (по меньшей мере — центральными процессорами скайтруперов).

Разжиться едой было делом недолгим — едва увидев призывно раскинувшееся на блюде мясо, Терон с лихвой навалил его себе на тарелку и только потом задумался, не будет ли чересчур. Впрочем, волнения были напрасны — вскоре на опустевшей тарелке остался всего один кусок, и даже ему удалось найти место в желудке, пусть и через силу.

Джонас подошел со спины и плюхнул полную разноцветной пищи тарелку рядом, галантно отодвигая стул для своей спутницы.

— Ты бы еще мне на голову ее поставил, — проворчал Терон. — Что это так пахнет? Тушеный салат?.. Или это его натуральный вид?

— Посмотришь хоть, как выглядит полезная еда, — отмахнулся Балкар.

— Не хочу я смотреть на твою капусту.

— Я еще и попробовать могу дать, хочешь? — подмигнул Джонас, насаживая брызнувшую желтоватым соком белую ягоду на вилку. — Ну вот и вороти нос, сам-то небось кальмаров в Ахто наелся.

Метеор пожала плечами, спокойно перебирая куски овощей на своей тарелке.

— Передала все, как просили.

— Кстати, об этом... — многозначительно начал Балкар, отправляя белую ягоду в рот вместе с парой кусков салата. — Ты обещал показать, когда будет готово. Судя по тво-... эй!

— Помолчи, дорогой. Того, что ты шпион, и так достаточно, чтобы не хотеть тебе ничего рассказывать, — мягко заметила майор и ловко умыкнула с его тарелки кусок чего-то бордового, пока он отвлекся.

— Мэм, старшинство по званию не дает вам права быть грубой, — заметил Джонас совсем уж не предназначенным для чужих ушей тоном, поворачиваясь к ней, но встретил только невинный взгляд.

Терон залпом опустошил свою кружку, лишь бы чем-то себя занять. Каф обжег и язык, и горло, заставив закашляться. Каллиг отвлекся от датапада и не глядя придвинул к нему свою — те стукнулись ручками, но недостаточно громко, чтобы привлечь чье-либо внимание.

— Спасибо, — сконфуженно шепнул Терон и чуть сжал его ладонь под столом.

Когда он повернулся, Метеор и Джонас уже смотрели на него одинаково пристально — естественно, нехитрый жест от их внимания скрыть тоже не удалось.

— Ну? — не выдержав, поторопил Балкар.

— Хорошо. Сейчас покажу.

Каллиг безропотно отдал свою руку, позволяя активировать полную карту, и даже отложил датапад — то ли специально, то ли потому что держать его одной рукой было неудобно. Терон вкратце объяснил принцип работы имплантатов, опустив большую часть деталей и сентиментальных подробностей, и на пробу запустил сканирование — то сработало почти мгновенно, за счет близкого нахождения и доступа к галактической сети.

Балкар с Метеор переглянулись и синхронно воззрились на его руку.

— То есть, — осторожно начала майор, — тебе сказали, что вы можете связать свои жизни перед лицом вселенной и надеть символ верности, чтобы доказать это...

— А первое, что ты сделал — оттяпал ему палец и вставил туда следилку? — закончил за нее Джонас гораздо более прямолинейно.

Терон возмущенно фыркнул и всплеснул рукой, закрывая карту.

— А мне нравится, — заметила Лана, всю микро-лекцию просидевшая на спинке дивана со стороны Каллига. — Незаурядное решение, хоть и не бесспорное. Очень в твоем духе.

Балкар глянул на нее и вернулся к еде, задумчиво разрыхлив углубление в салате, чтобы достать из-под него кусок мяса.

— Следилка давно не помешала бы, — кивнул он уже более серьезно.

Терон насупился.

— Суть не в этом. И было романтично. Скажи им, — он обернулся к Каллигу за подмогой, и тот кивнул, приподняв в улыбке край рта.

— Очень.

Было что-то невыразимо личное в его взгляде... или в том, что он был направлен только на Терона — впрочем, как и всегда, словно вообще никто кроме него во всей галактике не заслуживал внимания. Обоснованные аргументы мигом растеряли значимость, так и не слетев с языка, и он мог только надеяться, что сидел с не слишком глупым выражением на лице, глядя на Каллига не моргая.

Тот взял его за руку, коротко прикоснувшись губами к костяшкам. Имплантаты соединились, активируя тусклое голубоватое сияние вокруг пальцев, гораздо хуже различимое на свету, чем в полутьме оазиса. Остро захотелось накрыть его ладонь своей, скрывая кольца от любопытных взглядов, и столь же остро — показать их каждому в известных просторах космоса.

Выбор был правильным, и направление было верным, и что бы ни ждало впереди — это стоило всего, что он готов был отдать, и гораздо большего. Но Каллиг не просил отдавать — только незаметно увлек его в сторону, когда выдалась возможность, и обнял, зарывшись носом в волосы надо лбом.

Терон обхватил его за пояс, стиснул обеими руками плотную ткань пиджака под лопатками и выбросил все мысли о прошлом и будущем из головы.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю Кусуну и моей зазнобе <3


End file.
